


Rileys Princess-timestamps

by MarshmallowGirl



Series: Rileys Princess [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Butch/Femme, CG/L, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, F/F, Feeding, Female Daddy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Infantilism, Non-Consensual, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Girlfriend, Power Imbalance, Smut, Spanking, Straight jackets, butch daddy, butch top, femme bottom, med play, prompt fills, rough, strap ons, this is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowGirl/pseuds/MarshmallowGirl
Summary: Timestamps, because I love Riley and EmmaRiley and Emma 4life <3
Series: Rileys Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672195
Comments: 61
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.A.  
> (After Abduction; look at me, being all clever and shit)  
> 32/33ish

Riley checked the clock in the corner of her computer. It was about seven thirty, and already Emma had been dressed and gone for at least two hours. Adding to the fact that she’d been expressly forbidden to leave the house without at least waking Riley up, she’d also been getting home way past curfew, and Riley knew if she allowed the behavior to continue, Emma would slide back into old habits. She couldn’t stop the ginger from being a mouthy little shit, but she could, at least, prevent her from being out past eleven, especially working in the ER at an inner city hospital. She turned her chair, her office door open slightly as she dialed the HR office.

“Hi, yes. This is Riley Petrova, Emmaline Petrova’s wife.” She paused, her jaw tensing slightly as she leaned back. “Yes, Emmaline Woodford. Anyways. She’ll be tendering her resignation effective immediately.” Riley turned to look at her own schedule. A couple kids early in the morning, a young mother in the afternoon. Not too busy; enough time to deal with the coming Emma Meltdown, and if worse came to worse, (a distinct possibility), she could always dose Emma and let her sleep it off in the locked break room. Perks of having your own clinic. You could hire people who had the same proclivities as you. And, as most of the doctors and nurses on staff were also, as Emma called them “Fucking controlling assholes,” there was almost always a wayward, usually unwilling bottom sulking on one of the couches after getting their ass warmed or sitting in one of the brightly colored rooms walled with thick padding, along with a tv. Said ‘controlling asshole’ could bring their own supplies to keep their person occupied during lockdown if they didn’t trust them at home alone.

“Oh, you have to have the notice from her?” She asked, straightening and giving Troy the “One second” finger as he entered the office. “Well, that’s unfortunate. I was going to leave another contribution to the hospital. And, hmm...I wasn’t going to inform the CEO’s wife that you were fuckin’ him--” Riley smiled, enjoying this. “--Yes, I do have pictures...but...if you can’t scratch my back, I can’t…” She trailed off, smirking. “Great, you’ll send her home today. Wonderful. No, she cannot work just one more shift. Yes, I understand you are understaffed. No, I really don’t care. Thank you. Have a nice day.” She hung up, tossing the phone on the desk and swinging her gaze to Troy. “What’s up?”

Troy stared at Riley, shaking his head. “Dude, she’s gonna lose her shit.” he warned, still holding the tablet. “Your eight thirty is here. But if you need to handle your girl, I can take her, I mean, I got an eight thirty five but...” 

He hesitated as Riley stood, grabbing her lab coat and shrugging it on. “Nah, it’s fine,” she said cheerfully. “Get me five milligrams diazepam though. Anyone else’s person in the break room?” 

Troy shook his head. “No, don’t think so.” Most people might be a bit weirded out at the whole situation, but Riley had been Troy's mentor since Damien almost got his face shot off, so he just nodded and headed towards the break room where his co-workers kept their supplies. Who knew a buncha uber-controlling people had an affinity for helping the less fortunate? 

“Hey there, Amy!” Riley entered the room, flashing a smile at the little Asian girl. “How you doing, sweetheart?” Riley sorted through the girl’s file, glancing toward the taller woman. “And you, Miss Smith?” Riley's voice was cooler. She wasn’t...quite a fan of Miss Smith; she found her much too cold with the children she brought in, but extensive research and plenty of people trailing her found no abuse. Riley still thought she shouldn’t be working with children, though. “I see you’re bringing Amy in for an annual check up...ah, and a flu vaccination.” 

Amy piped up. “I don’t want a shot!” Her face set in a stubborn pout that reminded Riley of Emma. Though Miss Smith shushed her, Riley nodded. “I know, bud. Shots aren’t very fun, are they? But they attack all the bad germs that make us sick!” Riley balled her hands into fists, gently booping the girl’s arm and grinning at her infectious giggle. “Tell ya what, we’ll do that last, okay? Here, say Ahhh!” Riley wielded her light and tongue depresser with great skill.

“No need to coddle, we don’t have time. I have three other cases to--” 

Riley shut Miss Smith up with a cold glare, turning slightly. “Hey, Amy.” she said, squatting down to get to the little girl’s level. “I’m gonna go talk to Miss Smith real super quick, okay? Y ou wanna go and pick out one of those friends?” Riley pointed to a big plastic treasure chest in the corner, filled to overflowing with stuffed animals, before helping the little girl down and grabbing Miss Smith's arm in a rough hold, tugging her out into the hallway.

“Look, lady. I get it, you got a time crunch, but that’s a kid in there, and you’re really fuckin’ shitty with ‘em.” she hissed, letting the spluttering woman’s elbow go. “If I didn’t know how stressed the system was, I’d get your happy ass fired. But watch it, do you understand me?”

Miss Smith spluttered, opening her mouth to say something, but Riley cut her off. “Don’t. Just go stay in the waiting room. Call your office to report me, I don’t care. I’ll have the nurses bring Amy out when she’s finished. Maybe you should look into another line of work.” She turned away, opening the door and moving back into the room, though she kept the door open, since there was an unaccompanied child in there.

“Miss Smith is mean.” Amy stated, clutching a stegosaurus. “And she said she didn’t like you ‘coz you were confused. I don’t know what you’re confused about though.” Amy shrugged as she skipped back up to the table, clambering on. “I still don’t want a shot.”

Riley knew what she meant, Miss Smith had been trying to get her “saved” since the woman had first been bringing the children to her clinic, because somehow she correlated the short faux hawk and masculine demeanor with a non believer. But, Riley just flashed a little smile at Amy. “Don’t worry what Miss Smith says, okay? You just be the bestest most awesome person you can be.” 

Riley continued to chatter and joke with the little girl as she did the check up, mostly talking about their favorite dinosaurs. Riley glanced at the door when one of the nurses poked her head in. “Red fury, five seconds...” the nurse whispered dramatically, earning a confused look and a giggle from the girl swinging her legs back and forth on the table. Riley had hoped she’d be done before Emma stormed the gate, but she knew her girl wouldn’t show her ass in front of a kid. So, she just pulled a face at Amy, earning another giggle.

“What's red fury?” Amy asked curiously, peeking through the door. 

RIley turned to ready the vaccination, using her body to block what she was doing before tucking two syringes into the pocket of her lab coat. “It’s just a silly nickname we gave my wife.” she explained. “She’s got really pretty red hair, and sometimes she’s kind of grumpy in the morning.” Turning when she heard the stomping sound of squeaky nurse shoes, she smiled. “Ah, and there she is! Good morning, Princess!” 

“Riley Petrova! You are the wor--” she cut herself off as Riley stepped back, showing the curious little girl, her face melting into a smile, though she cast a furious look to Riley. “Good morning, sweetheart!” she said softly. “I didn’t know the doctor had a patient, I’ll wait out here.”

“Oh, no, come on in, Em. Actually, I wanted to show Amy here that shots weren’t that scary, and you’re due for a flu shot so, will you help us out?” Riley flashed her girl a bright grin, waggling thick brows at her.

Amy tilted her head, watching the pair, confused. “Whycome you have a wife? Are you a boy?” she asked curiously.

Emma glared daggers at Riley but came closer, crouching down. “Nope, Dr. Riley’s a girl, but she loves a girl! And that’s okay.” Emma explained. “You can love whomever you want, a girl, a boy, or anything in between.”

Amy paused a moment. “Are you ~really~ gonna get a shot?” she asked dubiously, beaming a grin when Emma nodded her head. 

“I am! Shots are scary, but they’re really quick!” Emma sat on a chair, rolling the arm of her pink and green scrubs up. She schooled her face, though her stomach dropped. Riley was a sneaky little shit, she knew Emma couldn’t refuse in front of the kid. Keeping her eyes on the little girl watching curiously, she bit back a pained whine when Riley swabbed her arm and slipped the needle inside her skin. ‘You’d think,’ she thought to herself, ‘I’d be used to fuckin’ needles, as many times as Riley sticks them in my ass.’ But she perked up anyway, playing her part in the show. “See! No big deal!” 

Amy tilted her head. “Did it hurt?” she asked, her voice small, as she watched Emma rise and come closer.

“It did.” Emma admitted. “And my arm is just a little sore. But it’s very quick. Do you want to hold my hand and be a brave girl? I bet Dr. Riley has a baggie of candy she’ll give you...” Emma bribed, holding out her hand.

Amy teared up, but nodded and held her hand out, wrapping her small fingers around Emma’s. 

“And, one, two...” Riley counted as she swabbed the little girl's arm, then gave her the shot. “Good job! And Emma's right, I do have a bag of candy, but only for brave kiddos, so don’t be tellin’ everyone.” she warned playfully, moving to put the needles in the sharps bin, and grabbing one of the little baggies. Truth be told she gave all the kids, and some of the adults, both a plushie and candy. But it was always more fun if it was a secret.

“OOOWW...Oh, you’re done!” Amy peeked at her arm, then grinned again, hopping off the table. 

Riley nodded, handing the candy over and holding her hand out for a high five. “Alright, bud. Go with Nurse Sasha okay?” She smiled at the nurse who slipped in, holding out her hand. The nurse nodded, giving Emma a little wink before shutting the door. 

As soon as the door was shut, Emma exploded. “I cannot believe you got me fired, Riley!” she snapped. “No, you know what? I can believe it. I just can’t believe you got the fuckin’ balls to actually...” She stomped. “You’re such a dick, I swear to god if you don’t...undo whatever you did, I’m gonna…”

“You’re gonna what, princess? Throw another tantrum?” Riley asked, tearing the paper off the table and moving to wipe it down to ready it for the next patient. 

Emma growled softly, stomping towards Riley, she stuck a finger in her face. “Reverse it! I liked that job!” she snapped. “I busted my ass to get that fuckin’ spot, and you’re not takin’ it from me!”

RIley raised a brow at the finger, turning to toss the paper away and slide on a new one. “You’ve also been attacked three times; have been out way past curfew doing double shifts, which, by the way, was forbidden.” she reminded Emma, turning and leaning against the counter, one leg crossed over the other and her arms crossed also, as she watched Emma's face grow pinker and pinker. “You’re cashin’ in on what...? Three hours of sleep? Then the hospital has another short staffing problem, and off my princess goes to save the day. We’re not havin’ it.” Riley's voice was calm, measured, but it was just pissing Emma off more. 

“That’s not your decision, Riley!” Emma argued foolishly, because...really when had that ever worked? “You’re not my fuckin’ mother. When are you gonna get that through--” And...Riley pounced, spinning Emma around with one arm trapped between them, her hand around her girl’s throat.

“Nah, I ain’t.” She said smoothly. “When are you gonna get it through that pretty lil head that I am your daddy?” She leaned down, pressing her lips to Emma's ear. “And I control every fuckin’ minute of your life. Keep goin’ babygirl, ‘n you’re gonna be a housewife. Go any further ‘n you’re gonna be my ‘lil girl, an’ I do mean losing every adult privilege I gave you, including the bathroom. You wanna press this, princess?” She pressed her fingers down just enough to cut off Emma's air supply as the girl squirmed and jerked in her hold. 

At least, until Emma moved forward then swung back, knocking her head against Riley’s with a satisfying thunk and twisting away, darting for the door. “Eat a dick, Riley Petr...”

Riley grabbed her again, jerking her back and opening the door. The staff knew to keep the hallway clear, figuring Riley was going to have a ‘discussion’ with Emma, so it was easy to manhandle the ginger, her hand tangled in Emma’s hair. “That was a really, really bad decision, princess.” she warned, free hand pressing against the little black box to open the break room’s door before she kicked it back with her foot. She pushed Emma forward, moving to check her nose in a mirror. Nope, not bleeding. 

“You are such a fucking bitch, Riley!” Emma's voice was harsh, annoyed. Mostly because she knew she was in a lot of shit right now, though the hit was mostly instinctive as she backed up, pressing against the table before attempting to scamper away. But...due to at least two weeks of very little sleep, her reaction time wasn’t that great, not that she could ever beat Riley even on a good day.

“Do you need Daddy to show you who the bitch is, sweetheart?” Riley's voice was saccharine sweet as she spun Emma, bending her over the table and jerking her scrub pants and panties down before she fumbled with her own pants, unzipping the fly of the black slacks just enough to pull the strap out, rubbing the faux cock over Emma's ass. “Daddy figured you’d need a reminder.” she mused. “Nope...” Emma had used her arms to rise up, but Riley just slammed her back against the table, using one leg to kick her girl’s legs open. “You’re such a forgetful ‘lil thing.” Riley mused, fingers sliding between Emma's legs, smirking because, yep, her girl was soaked. 

Emma shrieked, though she knew the damn room was soundproof. It wasn’t the first time she’d found herself bent over a table in here, though usually it was Riley applying her hand over and over again to Emma’s upturned ass. She kicked back, though Riley was situated between her thighs, so she was only kicking at air, before she let out a yelp as Riley landed several smacks to her exposed ass. 

“Stop. Kicking. Daddy.” Each word was punctuated with another smack, before Riley lined her strap-on up, slowly pushing inside of her girl about halfway, instinctively making sure she wasn’t snagged on anything that would tear or hurt Emma's insides before fully thrusting in, earning a grunt from Emma. “See baby, Daddy isn’t the bitch. You’re Daddy’s bitch.” 

Riley rocked her hips, allowing the base to rub against herself before she leaned forward, pulling her hips back to thrust right back inside her girl, barely noticing the door pulling open, the nurse from before wandering in.

“Ooph, punishment fuck or fun fuck?” Sasha asked lightly, heading straight for the coffee and smirking at the growling moan the little femme emitted. 

“Both.” Riley smiled as she rose up slightly, tangling her hand in Emma's hair. “Can you tell Miss Sasha what we’ve learned today?” Riley’s voice was purposefully condescending.

“F...Fuck...You. Riley.” Emma ground out, moaning when Riley twisted her hips, a groan ripping from her throat. 

“That’s not quite what we learned.” Riley glanced at the smirking nurse, shrugging her shoulders. “Brats, am I right?” she said, pulling herself just to the tip before she thrust right back inside Emma, knowing from experience Emma's silky channel was clenching. “We are learning who the bitch is in this relationship. It’s slow going,” Riley smirked. “But, I think we’re learning”.

“Hmm.” Sasha nodded. “My girl and I had that lesson just last week. A liberal amount of diluted ginger oil on your strap will work wonders.”

Riley nodded her head again, pounding herself into Emma. her free hand working the girl’s clit. “She’s much more receptive after an orgasm. Some people like to deny them, but it’s hard enough to get her to behave. I need all the help I can get. After our...” she paused, closing her eyes as Emma let out one of those whining moans, signalling her girl was breaking, a small smile curling her lips. “Could you grab that syringe? I think after our lesson, it’s nap time.”

Emma was getting more and more agitated as the pair just talked above her, but Riley was rubbing at just the right spot and her orgasm was building. Still, she shook her head. “D...on’t wanna nap!” she gasped out.

“Poor dear,” Sasha took another drink of her coffee, wrinkling her nose. “Ugh, I shoulda gone to Starbucks.” she muttered, snagging the syringe and an alcohol pad. “Want me to give her the shot, doctor? Since you’re busy and all.” Her voice was perfectly professional, even if she smirked at the pair. Moving towards the table when Riley nodded, she prepared the needle.

Emma clawed at the table as her orgasm hit her, she barely felt the swab or the needle as Riley pulled out of her, tucking herself back inside her pants before squatting to pull off Emma's shoes and her pants down and off.

“Stall one is open. Jack’s girl got into some trouble yesterday, so she’s grounded to stall three ‘til he’s off work,” Sasha said conversationally as she patted Emma's head after giving her the shot. “‘N stall five is still a mess from Sky’s tantrum; Blaine’s makin’ him clean it up, so...” Sasha shrugged. 

Riley nodded. “Figured Mandy was gonna be somewhere in here if she wasn’t at work.” She rose, patting Emma's upturned rear again before helping her to her feet, keeping an arm around her waist as she led her to one of the brightly colored padded stalls and onto the raised platform bed. Handing her the soft blanket that was folded in the corner and the remote to the tv installed inside the wall, she stepped back. 

“You all suck.” Emma muttered, but she flopped down, turning the tv to one of the movie channels and letting the remote drop to the floor. “S’ the only place that has fuckin...” she trailed off, her brain getting fuzzier as Riley leaned down to kiss her lips. 

“We’ll have lunch together, yeah? Get some sleep, princess.” she ordered, stepping out and shutting the door behind her and easily coding the keypad to only her thumbprint. 

Sasha shrugged again. “Brats.” she said with a laugh, heading through the door. 

Riley chuckled, pulling her phone out to start up the camera app, watching as her princess curled around the pillow, the faint sounds of Frozen filtering through the speakers. “Gotta love ‘em...” she murmured, heading off to finish her day; secure in the fact that, at least for now, her girl couldn’t get into any more trouble.


	2. Riley owns Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third day after Emma attempted escape.

Emma wiggled, curling her legs up on the couch and pushing herself up to try to get comfortable. Her arms had been wrapped around her body, secured in the stupid, cute, adorable...stupid pink straitjacket for almost three whole days, Riley only slipping it off to allow Emma to stretch her arms every three or four hours. Occasionally Emma would try to pull away, but as usual, Riley overpowered her, that smirk that made Emma want to both kick her face and hump her leg.

“Riley...” Emma called, squirming. She hated this part of the day. She had trained her body to hold her bladder until the end of the day, but she knew Riley was slipping something in her drinks or food, making her bladder fill up quicker. Emma never understood this line of thought, why would anyone want to change a diaper? Especially one wrapped around a 150 pound woman? Though she knew in the back of her mind what it was...control.

Riley wanted to control every part of Emma, even down to the most basic needs. She loved seeing her girl spread out, bound and blushing while she wiped her princess clean. Plus, she thought Emma was super cute with a fluffy butt, usually pink thighs peeking from under the elastic. 

“Riley…!” Emma called again, twisting her head around. She knew Riley was around somewhere. She turned her head, staring through the curtains at the dark expanse of their little plot, the cheery lights twinkling in the distance showing Vera and Mikhail were home. She moved back to stare at the tv droning on about some nature documentary, because “little girls who try to get away from their daddies don’t get to watch Adam Sandler movies.” Then, she went back to glancing at the clock. Nine thirty. 

‘Fuck! It’s been three days. Get over it already,’ Emma directed Riley in her thoughts. Of course Emma knew Riley Petrova did not get over things very easily.

Emma heard a sound in the kitchen. Using her leg, she kicked the table in hopes of causing some racket. “RILEY. I HAVE TO GO TO THE FUCKIN BATHROOM YOU BIG FUCKING...” She trailed off. “FUCKER!” she finished, because she couldn’t think of anything else for variety. 

Riley smirked from the kitchen, shaking the bottle she held, before studying it carefully, a nightly ritual of pulling the nipple and checking the custom made vinyl glued to the actual container. She had kept Emma on nutrition shakes for the last few days, making sure she drank at least a full bottle four or five times a day, and though she let Emma use the toilet twice a day so she didn’t have to go “number two” in her diaper, she knew Emma was training her bladder to release during those times. 

Emma had tried to hold her bowels, scowling at Riley while she stood there, leaning against the sink with her arms crossed. But a warm, soapy enema cured her girl of that practice very quickly. The fact that it was given pinned over Riley’s thighs was a bit of a plus. 

Riley let Emma squirm for a couple more minutes before she ambled into the living room. “See, the cool thing about those is you don’t gotta shout the house down when you gotta pee,” Riley teased, sitting on the overstuffed couch and slipping Emma's bound torso up over her lap. “Drink, then bed, princess. It’s late.”

Emma sighed, but opened her mouth to take the nipple inside, her tongue working over the silicone as the not unpleasant taste of banana filled her mouth. It almost tasted like a warm smoothie. It was no use fighting Riley anyway. She’d just get pinned down, spanked and then still have to drink whatever concoction was mixed up afterward. But, fuck! She’d do almost anything for some solid food right about now! 

Riley rocked lazily, watching Emma as she suckled, those hazel eyes going drowsy. She hadn’t put anything in the mixture tonight, but knew as soon as she set her girl on a schedule, her body would adjust. She swept her gaze down, over Emma's crossed arms, the pink and white straps pinning them in place, down to the over-puffy diaper holding thick, but shapely thighs slightly apart, grinning at the thigh high toe-socks in a cheery purple, those toes wiggling lazily.

After the bottle was half gone, Riley pulled it out of Emma's mouth, plump lips pursing slightly before her eyes opened, a dreamy little smile on that mouth for a few heartbeats. And then the smile turned into a scowl.

“I have to pee.” Emma stated, squirming to rise up, but Riley easily pinned her down. “And I’m bored, and if I have to watch one more minute of this shit I’m going to lose my mind!” 

Riley nodded, propping Emma up against her chest, one arm wrapping around her waist to keep her safely in place. “Go pee then. And you’re grounded, Em. Remember this boredom the next time you get a bee up that cute ass of yours.” 

“Grounded people get to use their fuckin’ arms.” Emma grumped, squirming. “And they can eat regular food, from an actual spoon and fork.” She winced as Riley pressed low on her stomach. “And they can use the damn toilet! Riley, don’t you think this is too far?” 

Riley snickered. “No, baby. Too far would be to gain legal, adult guardianship of you, because with your anxious mind, you just cannot handle some decisions by yourself.” She nuzzled her princess's ear. “Did I mention that I’m fairly wealthy, baby?” she purred, massaging her poor girl’s swollen bladder. “See, I do all these naughty, naughty things. And people pay me a lot of money to do them...” 

Emma squirmed, pushing her legs against the couch. “Yeah, I get it. You’re a big bad ass, very scary.” she grumbled, squeezing her inner muscles tightly. 

“Mmhm.” Riley wrapped her fingers around one of the straps. “Seems a very prominent judge, who...by the way, is very against us gay folk...just so happens to really enjoy getting rammed in the ass by cute, barely eighteen year old twinks, ain’t that somethin’. And, well shit, if that got out to his very conservative family, church...fanbase...” Riley gasped softly. “Well, he’d be just ruined...” 

Emma rose up slightly, but Riley firmly pushed her back down, pressing little kisses to Emma’s jawline as she put further pressure against her girl’s abdomen. “What the fuck, RIley?” she snapped, twisting her head away.

Riley kept her tone at an even level; she could feel Emma's muscles tensing. “So it seems,” She finished. “Not only do I own your heart, your mind, and this adorable little body...Legally, I can make every single decision. What bank you go to, what job you have. Which, by the way, is up in the air, because I really, really enjoy having you bound up where you’re not getting in trouble. What medical treatments...It’s right there on paper, enforceable by law...And if anyone questions it,” Riley shrugged, moving to wipe the frustrated tears from her girl's eyes. “I’ll just throw money at them, or dig something up. So you just keep up with these little rebellions of yours, and Daddy will keep shuttin’ them down.”

Emma swung out, kicking the couch in frustration, crying out when Riley’s palm pressed hard, her bladder releasing. “You’re like a fuckin’ bond villain, but less cool, and...meaner!” 

“Aw, thank you, princess.” Riley adjusted Emma, helping her rise to her feet, leading the shuffling girl up the stairs and into their bedroom. The diaper change was quick, though Riley landed a soft kiss to Emma's hip before fully taping her up and slipping the jacket off. She never made her girl wear the jacket at night.

“I think eggs tomorrow. How does that sound?” Riley asked as she helped the sulking girl under the covers, moving to tug off her own pants and top before sliding in behind her, an arm wrapped around Emma's waist.

“And toast.” Riley said finally as the lights dimmed, the pair settling. Emma didn’t answer, though she was secretly happy for solid food. She’d tolerate anything for solid food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one wants to suggest promps, I'm open to them, with a few exceptions  
> ~Riley would never punch Emma  
> ~I will not do graphic depictions of "number two"  
> ~I will not do explicit sex scenes with our girls under fifteen


	3. Coz I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Post Modern Jukeboxes version of [Toxic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZILsHowUjpQ)

Emma leaned against the door jam, watching Riley move across the dance floor, watching her own form in the mirror. They were officially ‘broken up,’ and Riley was going overseas to work with Doctors Without Borders. And, though Emma promised herself she wasn’t going to, she couldn’t help but at least say goodbye. In her mind, it was the last time she was ever going to see Riley. Riley would get over her obsession, find a pretty girl and live happily ever after. Just the thought made the ginger want to throw up. 

_the taste of your poison paradise, you're toxic I’m slippin’ under..”_

Riley stretched her arms, bending back, the slow beat of the remixed song usually blasting away on Emma's radio filling her senses, though her cheeks were wet she flashed one of those roguish grins at the girl lounging by the door jam, raising up and grabbing the remote to turn the stereo off. “Hey, princess, change your mind?” she asked, hope spiraling in her stomach, though her heart sank as the tears started welling in her Emma's eyes, because she knew that meant “no”. Riley looked away, striding to the corner to grab her water and innocent-looking backpack. “C’mon, princess, take a shower with me.” It wasn’t a request.

Emma bit her lip, but nodded as she pushed off the door jam. “This is good, Riles, for both of us.” she promised with a quick nod, though she was more talking to herself than Riley. She watched Riley's back, the short hair damp from exertion. “And, don’t worry about your parents, they’ll be...” She trailed off as they slipped into the little cluster of rooms that had been considered ‘their apartment’ since she was probably fifteen. Crossing her arms protectively over her chest, she stood gazing at Riley, unable to finish the rest of her sentence. 

“If you don’t think I’m comin’ back for you, baby, you’re crazy. Daddy’s just gotta get her career sorted so she can take care of you properly.” Riley paused, coz...where the fuck did “daddy” come from?...but she kinda liked it, it fit their dynamic. Emma was her little girl, she was “daddy.” Mommy wouldn’t work. Mommy was soft and sweet. Daddy was firm. She felt tears welling in her eyes again. Shit, these next few years were going to be really, really hard!

_it’s getting late, to give you up, I took a sip, from my devil's cup, Slowly, it’s takin’ over me_

Emma paused the process of lifting her top off her head, giving Riley a weird look. “Uh, Riles?” she asked, her cheeks turning a soft pink. “The fuck did you just say?” She pulled the top the rest of the way off, turning to stare at herself in the mirror with a small scowl. She was about nineteen and already her tits were slightly saggy, too small for her thick body. Hazel eyes trailed down over the curve of her stomach and thick thighs before she glanced over at Riley, lean with small, high breasts, muscles just slightly formed on her stomach. “This is good.” she said again. Riley deserved a girl that was sweet, pretty and obedient.

RIley glanced over before making her way towards Emma, wrapping her arms around the ginger’s waist and resting her chin on Emma’s shoulder with a small grin. “God, you’re beautiful,” she murmured, brushing her hands up to cup Emma's breasts, soft and heavy in her hands, laughing softly at Emma's confused question. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, baby. C'mon, I’m all sweaty and gross.” She straightened, tugging Emma to the shower stall. “Shoulda used the downstairs shower, that one's all fancy.” Riley carefully blocked the water fall from Emma as she adjusted the stream, taking the girl's hand and tugging it into the water; a practice she’d done for years. “S’too hot, baby? Too cold?” 

Emma rested her cheek against Riley, breathing in her scent while she readied the shower. “Its good.” she muttered softly. Emma knew she’d never find someone like Riley, obsessed with her comfort and safety. Someone who’d beat her ass and wrap her hand around her throat until she passed out, yet protect her from something as simple as getting in water that was too hot. And, that was good. Their relationship was unhealthy. But, one last taste would be okay...

_I’m addicted to you, don’t you know that you’re toxic._

Riley soaped Emma up, fingers gentle against her scalp and shoulders as the sweet smell of strawberries filled the little stall, making little shushing noises when her girl started to cry. “Don’t cry, princess. It breaks my heart.” Riley swallowed hard. “I’m not going. Please babygirl, please don’t cry...” 

“N..No...” Emma shook her head. “You have to go. We’re unhealthy, baby. You need to find--” And that was all she got out before she was pushed against the wall of the shower, Riley’s mouth pressed against hers. “Don’t finish that sentence, princess. You remember what happened the last time you said that...” Riley kept kissing, her tongue flicking insistently until Emma opened her mouth, delving that tongue inside the wet warmth, claiming her girl.

Emma swayed, pulling back to gasp a breath of the humid air, shaking hands grabbing for Riley’s soap, almost overly sweet cotton candy scented. Emma's favorite. She grabbed her own poof, a childish pink hippo, before soaping it up and rubbing it over Riley’s chest, teasing those nipples before moving down further, soaping the downy curls between her legs before she sank to her knees, staring up while rubbing Riley's legs, nuzzling her face right between those legs, her tongue flicking out, nudging as Riley threw her head back, tangling her hands in wet, ginger hair. 

_too high, can’t come down, losin’ my head spinnin’ round and round...can you feel me now?_

Riley thrust her hips up against Emma's mouth, gliding her fingers over that wet, ginger hair, warm water sluicing down her body as Emma slid fingers inside and curled them up. “Fuck, Princess!” she gasped as Emma dragged her tongue up, swirling around her clit, staring up at Riley as she rocked her own hips.

Emma let her eyes drift closed as Riley cupped the back of her head, using it to cushion her head from the wall as she thrust her hips, grinding against Emma's mouth until she came, her essence dribbling down Emma's chin.

With a shudder, Riley leaned against the wall, panting softly before she tugged Emma up. Rinsing them both off, she grabbed a towel, quickly wrapping it around her own body before wrapping another around Emma, staring into her face while she dried her skin. “I love you.” she breathed out, sweeping her mouth over her girl's lips. “Just a few years, tops, baby. Please come with me?” 

Emma shook her head. “No, Riley.” she said, but her voice was calm as she lifted Riley’s wrist, pressing a kiss to where the dinosaur tattoo sat. “Go, be Miss Smart Scary Doctor lady. Find a beautiful--” She choked, turning her head as Riley led her through the little sitting room and into their bedroom, sitting her down before she rooted through the bag, pulling out a baggy.

_oh the taste of your lips I’m on a ride, you’re toxic, I’m slippin’ under_

“Open your mouth, princess.” Riley ordered, taking Emma's jaw. She figured her girl would shake her head no. 

“What is it?” Emma stared at the olive colored pill, turning her head away. “I’m not takin’ any more of your pills, Riley.” 

“It’s just valium, babygirl.” Riley lied, digging her fingers into the hinge of Emma's jaw. “My flight leaves at midnight, ‘n I know you ain’t gonna sleep unless I dose you up.” She dropped her chin and raised her brows. “Do I need to get out a needle, princess? I have one prepped.” 

Emma scowled, but opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue before nipping at Riley’s fingers just lightly enough to tease. Accepting a sip from the water bottle, she mewled when the drink was followed with a kiss. She slowly crawled back while Riley kissed down her neck, tugging the towel off and gliding her tongue down, further...further...

Riley used her hands to part Emma's thighs, staring down at her. “Beautiful girl...” she muttered softly, dancing fingers along those thighs until they met her pussy, slicking lazily between those puffy lips, prickly from her last shave. She didn’t wait, knowing the medicine was gonna hit soon, curling her fingers against that spongy spot as she sucked Emma's clit into her mouth, pulling hard and delighting at the almost pained shriek as Emma shuddered, clamping her thighs around Riley's head.

“There’s my girl...” Riley watched as Emma's gaze dulled, her body going limp as Riley tugged the towel out from under her, scooping her up to pull her into the center of the bed among the pillows and stuffed animals. She rose, quickly slipping a sweater and pair of baggy cargo pants on before calling for Vera, squatting to pull the scalpel, liquid bandage and tiny tracking device out of a drawer.

Vera slipped into the room, setting the bottle of rubbing alcohol down. “Are you sure about this, Miss Riley?” she asked softly.

“Mm.” She jerked her head toward the bed. “She should be out, but go over there ‘n talk to her just in case.” Riley grabbed the bottle, scalpel and tracking chip, crawling onto the bed. “I hate doin’ this here, but I’m pretty sure she’d get suspicious if I took her to a clinic.”

“Yes, feeding her Rohypnol is a much sounder idea,” Vera teased, but toed off her boots, sliding onto the bed as Riley took her spot between Emmas legs, fingers searching for the meatiest part of the girl’s thigh before she disinfected her hands, Emma's thigh and the scalpel. “Got the cameras in her apartment set up?” 

Riley nodded, slicing a little pocket in Emmas upper thigh before she carefully inserted the device. “Yes, ‘n the one here. Fuck, Vera, I hate this.” Riley glanced up after smoothing the liquid stitches over the wound, tears streaking down her cheeks. It was very, very rare that she cried. 

Vera nodded. “I understand.” she said gravely, her hands smoothing over Emma's shoulders. “We will take good care of your Emma until you return.” 

Riley finished, sitting there for a few moments before she stretched, grabbing one of the light pink, soft nightgowns. Her supplies put away, she and Vera dressed Emma, tucking her into the bed before both rose to their feet. Riley hovered over the bed before she burst into tears, turning and burrowing her face into Vera's chest. 

“Shh, I know. You will be fine. You are strong.” Vera said softly, running her fingers through her charge’s short, dark hair as the slender woman sobbed on her. “It is okay. You will still be in constant contact. Shh, my Riley...” 

They stood there for a few more minutes before Riley collected herself, pulling away as her jaw tensed. “Thanks, Vera. Watch her tonight? Mom and dad should be up too..” She stepped back, taking a deep, shuddering breath before turning away and striding out the door. The little plane was already packed with what she needed for the trip. 

****  
Twelve hours later, Emma came to, groggy. “Riley?” she whispered, struggling up, only for Anya to gently help situate her and hand her water. “She’s...she’s gone, isn’t she?” Emma asked, taking a sip of the water, because Riley would have wanted her to. 

“Yes, my darling. But she’ll return for you.” Anya promised as Vera slipped onto the bed beside her. Emma nodded once. “Okay...” she said brightly, crawling off the bed, then stumbling. “Okay!” she said again...then her face crumpled as her knees buckled, landing hard onto the floor. “O...Okay, This is okay...this is good.” she said, choking before she turned, throwing up whatever was left in her stomach then she dissolved into tears, both Anya and Vera surrounding her while Mikhail and Vaughn stood stoically in the corner. “She’s G...Gooone?” Emma wailed, what was she gonna do without Riley to keep her safe? Who was gonna hug her at night and keep the monsters away? Who was gonna soothe her panic attacks and fuck her stupid when the world got too loud? 

Riley sat, staring at her phone, her eyes blurry. She only had another few hours to get settled before working on her first case, a hospital in Iraq decimated from war. But for now, she just watched Emma have her meltdown, her heart aching. 

_too high, I can’t come down, losin’ my head spinnin’ round and round_

Riley wiped her eyes. “Shh, princess, Daddy’ll be back soon...” she whispered, and it seemed as if Emma heard, those watery eyes lifting from Anya's shoulders to stare at the corner of the wall, right where the camera was hidden her sobbing quieting as she relaxed into Anya's hold.

_can you feel me now_


	4. Anything for my princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15/17ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, drugs, mentions of underage sex

Emma slicked the dark red lipstick over her lips, checking herself in the mirror. Short pleather skirt, neon pink tank top and matching fishnets. She grinned; it was the first party she’d been invited to, and she was excited! Besides, she was almost sixteen, almost a sophomore, almost an adult! She pushed open the bathroom door, watching Riley play some game on the tv before strutting out, doing a little turn. “Whatcha think?” Emma asked, grinning at the low whistle.

“Super hot, baby!” Riley winced as the sound of her losing brought her gaze back to the tv, letting out a scoff she tossed the controller down, rising to grab Emma and kiss her soundly before she pulled back with a small grin. “But if you think I’m lettin’ you out of the house in that, you’re crazy.” 

Emma pressed back into the kiss, raising her arms to loop around Riley’s, pulling back with a goofy smile that quickly morphed into a frown. “I wasn’t askin,” she snarked, stepping back. “I don’t gotta ask permission from you to wear shit.” As she talked she made her way into the little bedroom, grabbing the knee high boots and flopping onto the bed. “You gonna come or not? If yer not I gotta catch a ride from someone else.” She glanced up as Riley ambled in, leaning against the doorframe.

“Course I’m going, princess, ‘less you wanna stay in that hot lil outfit. We can watch movies ‘n check out that new strap-on. I think I figured out how to work it.” She gave a little leer, chuckling softly at the glare Emma cast her. “Why don’t you put on that ‘lil dress I bought you the other day? The blue one with the eyelet fabric.” 

Emma carefully zipped up her boots, smoothing her hand over the shiny leather, proud she found something so hot at a thrift shop. “Because it makes me look like a five year old. I told you not to buy the stupid thing.” Truthfully Emma thought the dress was adorable, but no fifteen year old wants to dress in something so sweet and modest looking. She stood, stretching before glancing at the mirror above the dresser, twisting this way and that.

Riley watched, squinting. “You look like a whore, Em.” she said finally. Pushing off the door, she went to the closet, pulling out the blue dress and tossing it on the bed. “And the makeup is tacky; the only time you’re wearin’ that shit is if you’re ridin’ my fingers or between my legs.”

“Both Seventeen and Cosmo said that if your partner tries to control what you wear, you need to break up with them, because they’re abusive.” Emma watched Riley in the mirror as she spoke. “You can’t control me, Riley.” She paused as Riley started going through the magazines, pulling out her issues of Teen, Seventeen and Cosmo. “What are you doing?” 

Riley didn’t answer her, just continued to pull out Emma's magazines. “That’s fine, baby, don’t change. We’ll make some popcorn, watch a couple movies.” She kept her tone conversational as she picked up the magazines. “Gonna have to drop over to yer mom’s tomorrow...pretty sure you got more there...” she muttered, brushing past Emma. “Seriously though, that whole goth makeup shit... No. Just no baby. Not somethin’ you can pull off.” 

Emma gaped, following after, though she was a bit unsteady on the thickly soled boots. “What are you doing? Those are mine!” she protested, scrambling down the stairs after Riley. She almost tripped, but, of course Vera was just passing by at that moment, reaching out to steady her before going back to whatever she was doing.

Riley didn’t answer, just walked into the sitting room and started the fireplace with a flick to her wrist. “Evenin’ mom, dad.” she said brightly, throwing the magazines inside the fire before she grabbed Emma by the waist as the girl let out a furious screech and dived for them. “Hey, do you guys still have those old fifties ‘how to be a proper wife’ books? Seems Em here is getting some really bad information, gonna photocopy ‘em for her. I mean, they’re...” She paused glancing down at Emma while easily avoiding those heavily soled boots. “What’s that word you use, baby? ‘Painfully hetronormative.’ But I think they have---”

“Emma, darling. There is no way on God's green earth you are going outside in that. What, exactly, were you thinking?” Vaughn had cut off his daughter's tirade, earning a bemused glance from Anya. 

“See! That’s what I told her!” Riley finally let Emma go, giving her ass a warning pat. “Well, actually I told her...nevermind, you don’t wanna know that.” 

“Why does ~she~ always get to tell me what to do..and what to wear and...and...” Emma was five seconds from one of her famous tantrums, stomping her foot, her face turning a soft shade of pink.

“Because she’s head of household, my darling.” Anya said gently, muting the tv. “Go on up to your apartment and change into something less…” She paused, trying to figure out the word.

“Gross, Whorish? Slutty? Skanky? Skaglike?” Riley also listed off several words of the same vein in Russian, Spanish and German before Anya cut her off.

“I was going to say ‘provocative’ but yes, those work too...” Anya agreed, smiling gently.

“UGH! And SHE’s just--” Emma made air quotes. “‘Head of household’ because she dresses and acts like a dude? Sexist much?” she blurted angrily.

“I am head of this household, Emmaline, and I do not dress nor act like a ‘dude.’” Anya's voice was gentle, as usual, but held that edge of steel that no one dared to cross. “If you do not march that little butt upstairs and get out of those inappropriate clothes, I will sit you in the corner for the rest of the night, after my daughter tans your bottom.”

Emma's eyes bulged at the threat, her gaze swinging to Riley, then back to the adults. It wouldn’t be the first time Anya had set her in a corner, but it was the first time she’d mentioned that she knew about Riley spanking her. “Ugh, FINE!” she paused. “But...not because Riley said so.” She spun on her heel, stomping back towards the stairs. 

Riley smirked, turning to the door as Anya turned the tv back on. “Thanks, mom. That wasn’t awkward at all,” she added, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

“Riley...” Anya called, giving her daughter a little smile. “Please pull up your pants, dear. We all know you like dinosaurs. You don’t need to show the world your underwear.”

***

Riley made her way back up the stairs, pushing open the door to the little group of rooms her parents had assigned as their apartment, jerking back as a boot came flying across the sitting room. She took another couple of steps, reaching to catch the second flying boot before letting it drop. Chuckling, Riley made her way into the bathroom, sorting around the stack of hair crap and makeup to find the makeup wipes before returning to her pissed off princess.

“C’mere, baby.” she ordered, wrinkling her nose. “Thongs will give you a yeast infection, put on some proper underwear.” She paused, “Or go without easier to grope...” She mused, advancing on her girl. 

“Eat a dick, Riley.” Emma snarled, pulling off the stockings. She had already yanked off the skirt, ripping the cheap fabric in the process. “I changed my mind, I don’t wanna go with you, I’m gonna take a bus...or a cab, or...I’m gonna get Maria to pick mee...eeeee!” The last was cut off as Riley pulled her into her lap and started wiping her face.

“Nah, here’s how it’s gonna go.” Riley said in that infuriatingly calm voice as she trapped Emma's struggling body with her legs, using her hair as an anchor as she scrubbed the makeup off her face. “You’re gonna stop bein’ a lil bitch, put on that pretty ‘lil dress, take off this five dollar hooker makeup. We’re gonna go to this ‘lil party so I can collect my shit.” She paused, jerking her hand away as Emma snapped her teeth, yanking the girl’s hair harder. “And if you’re a very, very good princess, I won’t bend you over my knee and beat your ass before we go.” Riley stared at them both in the mirror, Emma's bright pink fishnets were down over her knees, a matching thong just barely covering her, the tanktop had ridden up over that soft swell of a belly. Those green eyes glued to the mirror, Riley nosed along Emma's cheek before letting her hair go. “Need help getting ready, baby?” she drawled lazily.

Emma kept herself pressed to Riley for a brief moment, dazed, before shooting to her feet. “Whatever, I’m not wearing the stupid dress.” she mumbled, jerking off the fishnets and thong.

“It’s not a request.” Riley leaned forward, rooting through the sock drawer. “Since you’re bein’ such a lil brat, I think you should dress like one.” She smirked, tossing a pair of white thigh high socks on the bed before standing and stretching, the wide legged pants swooshing against the floor. Riley loved dressing Emma, and sometimes Emma didn’t fight her, but it seemed like today wasn’t one of those days. “Did you really just throw a sock at me?” she asked, staring at the sock that hit the side of her head.

“Wow, observant and smart.” Emma had her arms crossed over her chest, still in just her tank top. “Hand me a shoe, I’ll throw that at you too since you’re bein’ such an asshole.” 

As she was talking, Riley crossed over to the closet, pulling it open. “You want a shoe, baby?” she asked, her voice silky as she palmed one of the many flip flops Emma had shoved in the corner. She rose slowly, not facing Emma. “Put on the dress, princess, socks too. I think those T-straps are...” She trailed off as the other balled up sock hit her, that grin turning feral before she swung around. Emma didn’t have time to bolt as Riley tucked her under an arm, landing several slaps with the flip flop until Emma was a squirming mess.

“We good, baby?” she asked curiously. “Coz I can do this all night.” She kicked Emma's legs open, landing a swat to sensitive thighs. 

“OOOW RILEY!” Emma shrieked, squirming. The room was pretty small, so it didn’t take Riley much to step back just enough that Emma could support herself on the bed. 

“So. Here’s the plan.” Riley landed one more smack before righting Emma and pulling off her tank top, pausing a moment to stare at her breasts held up with a lacy white bra. “You are going to be an ~incredibly~ good girl. Do exactly what I say...” She worked the buttons off, dropping the dress over Emma's head and spinning the sulking girl around. “And I won’t give all your little friends a show.” Fingers were quick to button her back up, straightening the fabric as she leaned in to kiss Emma's ear. “Because if you think for just one second I won’t bare your ass to all those ‘lil ganster wannabes and turn it an adorable shade of red...” she threatened before stepping back. “Socks. You can wear some lip gloss and eye shit.” She moved back to the closet, dropping the flip flop and sorting through until she found a pair of platform mary-jane shoes, rising and dropping them on the ground. 

While Emma was finishing, Riley hurried to fix her hair, though it didn’t take long to smooth some gel and spike it up a bit. Snagging a couple hair ties to tuck into one of the huge pockets, she grabbed her wallet and keys on the way back to the bedroom, nodding in approval at Emma. 

“I look like I’m goin’ to Sunday School.” Emma griped, ripping the brush through her hair. “I already get enough shit at school for dating a chick, I don’t need any more reasons to get shit.” 

Riley rolled her eyes, taking the brush from Emma's hands. “Who’s givin’ you shit?” she asked casually, moving behind Emma to detangle her hair, working from the bottom up. “Hand me that detangler.” She paused, studying Emma in the mirror. “And a couple bobby pins.” She took the items Emma passed to her, getting to work smoothing Emma's tangles into something more presentable. “And, we’re not ‘dating,’ princess. That would imply allowing other people to touch you.” She stopped a moment, twisting one side of Emma's hair up before sliding the pin in. “And if that ever happened, I would kill them.” She stared at Emma through the mirror. “Do you understand, princess? You are mine. You will always be mine. We are not dating, consider this thing we got a marriage. You’re my ‘lil wifey.” 

Emma flushed, but rolled her eyes. “Jesus, maybe wait until I can... I don’t know..legally drive before lockin’ me down?” she grumbled, pulling away and searching for her purse, ignoring the warm feeling coursing through her body.

“You’ve been locked down since I found you all mud splattered.” Riley tossed Emma's purse her way, heading downstairs.

***

The drive was rather uneventful. Riley and Emma traded jibes at each other like they always did, though Riley held Emma's hand the whole way, casting her adoring looks. They pulled up to the house right as the sun started to set, Riley frowning slightly as she looked around the place in the “middle of nowhere.” Teenagers wandered in and out of the house. “Yeah, this doesn’t look sketchy at all...” Riley muttered; reaching across to the glove compartment she snagged one of her handguns, quickly checking the magazine.

“Seriously, Riley?” Emma snapped, staring at the gun. “What the fuck do you think’s gonna happen?”

Riley flicked those green eyes to Emma before opening the door and climbing out of the car, giving a quick upnod to a couple passing people as she rounded the car, though Emma was already out and shutting the door. She tucked the gun in the waistband of her jeans, letting the baggy band shirt fall over to hide it. “What’s gonna happen is you’re gonna stay within my line of sight, and if you touch any of the drugs runnin’ round this place...” 

“You mean the drugs you have ‘em running?” Emma asked sarcastically as Riley threw an arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the house. 

“Yeah. Those are the ones, princess.” Riley's voice took on that light Russian accent again as they entered the house. The smell of weed and cheap beer hit both of them instantly. 

“Yooo!” Maria ambled by, holding two bottles out to them, though she kept Emma’s further back, throwing Riley a look. She’d known Emma since about fifth grade, and knew Riley kept her on a short leash, and though it was incredibly weird, who was she to question the local teenage kingpin’s relationships? “Got your shit too, Riles. Hey, watch out for Damien though, I think he’s holdin’ back.”

Riley nodded, taking one of the bottles and twisting off the cap before handing it to Emma, leaning to whisper in her ear. “This is the only one you get. Drink it slowly,” before taking her own. She nodded once, letting her girl wander off while she “talked business,” taking the roll of cash and tucking it in one of her pockets. She didn’t need to count Maria’s, she was the only one Riley really trusted. She did put her cut away in a college fund, figuring she’d anonymously drop it once the other woman finished high school. “Yeah, he p’rolly is.” Riley said with a shrug, taking a swig from her bottle. “I’ll shake ‘em down later. P’rolly spendin’ it on that Christie bitch.”

“Hey, Christie ain’t so bad.” Maria smirked, taking a swig from her own bottle, lazily scanning the room. “She’s got a smart mouth but she’s sweet when she’s not tryin’ to prove something.” 

Riley raised a brow. “You got a thing for her?” she asked. “You know she’s straight, right? Like. ‘Ew gross I won’t even touch a fish stick’ straight. She has no problem remindin’ us every other breath.”

Maria bumped Riley’s shoulder with another smirk. “She ain’t straight, I’ve seen her checkin’ out my fine self.” 

“You think everyone's checkin’ out your fiiine self.” Riley drawled. Laughing, she scruffed the Latina’s hair. “You got a big head to go with that big dick.” Riley nudged Maria playfully before wandering off to mingle and collect, though she kept her eyes out for her girl.

Meanwhile Emma was quiet, sipping her beer and wrinkling her nose at the taste. The Petrovs let her and Riley share a beer or mixed drink occasionally, but this stuff tasted like what she imagined pee would taste like. Nothing like the expensive dark beers or bright ciders the Petrovs had. But, she continued to drink it, wincing at the sound of Damien’s voice. “Hey girl, try somea this.” 

Emma turned, ambling over to the table full of cheap booze and mixers, leaning forward. “What is it?” She asked curiously. 

“Vodka and orange juice. Smoooth goin down, will fuck you up quick.” Damien waggled his brows, handing her a red cup full of the stuff before taking a swig of his own. “Girl you should know what vodka is, ain’t your lil friend from Russia? This is like water there.”

“My little friend has been here since she was a kid,” Emma said drily, shaking her head. “And, nah, I’m good thanks though.” She turned, half bumping into Christie. “Jesus fuck!” Emma snapped. 

“Why you talkin’ to my man?” Christie snatched the cup from Damien, taking a quick swig. “Damn, Em, that’s...” She swept her gaze from the tip of Emma's feet to the top of her red hair, letting out a snort. “That’s an outfit, yeah, your mama pick that out? Or your weird ‘lil dyke friend.” She paused. “Nahh, that can’t be Maria’s choice, she’s got better taste.”

Emma’s face flushed, smoothing her hand down the dress. “Oh, fuck you! Just coz you wanna look like you’re tryin’ to pick up twenties on third street doesn’t mean I gotta!” Emma turned away. 

“Daaaammn!” Damien laughed behind her. “Naw baby you don’t gotta run away, I think the ‘lil dress is kinda cute.” 

“Her lil girlfriend don’t let her do anything. Dunno why you’re even wastin’ your time...” Christie’s voice was, as usual, snide as she took the joint that was passed to her, taking a hit. “Go on, walk away with your ‘lil preschool outfit, freak.” 

Emma stood there for a moment, her face flaming as people “oohhhed!’ and laughed before turning around. She had just reached for a cup, raising her brow and bringing it to her lips. But the mixed drink didn’t even reach her tongue before Riley snatched the cup away with a soft “Nope!” 

Riley was watching from across the room, occasionally giving a laugh or a fist bump to people she knew. She was trying her best to give Emma space to talk with her friends, though at the first “oooh” she started forward, hearing the tail end of Christie's jab, one arm already pulling the cup from Emma. “Nope.” she said lightly, slinging an arm possessively around Emma's neck. “I picked it out, actually. Don’t like my girl lookin’ like a skank.” She slid her gaze to Christie, giving her an up and down look. “P’rolly should get your ‘lil boyfriend to start pickin’ out your shit too. Coz if Emma ever went out in that...” She shook her head, giving a feral little grin. “Well, she wouldn’t.” 

“Jesus, Riley.” Emma shook her head. “Wanna piss on my leg next?” She squirmed, but Riley slid her hand from neck to waist, turning her attention to Damien. “You got my shit?” she asked lightly.

“Yeah, I got it.” Damien dug in his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash. “Uh, still pushin’ some of the pills. Yo, your girl’s cute, Christie’s just got a big mouth.”

Riley flipped through the bundle, stuffing it in her pocket. That money went to a homeless shelter, because Riley pretty much hated Damien, but he was “Top Dog” at the local school, at least when she wasn’t there picking Emma up or dealing with someone. “Bring the pills tomorrow,” she instructed him. 

“Dunno why you’re bein’ all pussy with her dyke ass. She prolly likes to fuck ‘lil kids. Is that why you got her dressed like that? Fuck per--” That was all Christie got out before Riley drew back her hand, backhanding the woman. Riley let Emma go, giving her a quick look before squatting down. 

“Keep your shit. ‘N I’mma find the biggest bulldyke in the county ‘n she’ll shove her strap so far up your ass you’ll walk funny for the rest of your life. ‘N let me tell ya, Christie, I’m p’rolly the youngest one ‘round and I ain’t touchin’ your ass. So, she’s gonna be like fifty.” Her voice was calm as she stared daggers at the girl. “Leave my girl alone. Or we’re gonna have problems. Do you hear me?” 

“Yeah, I hear you, shit.” Christie stood, the crowd around them mostly silent, though there was whispering. Riley stood with a nod, grabbing Emma out of Maria’s hold. 

“What the fuck is a ‘bulldyke’?” Emma hissed. “What an awful word! Why would you even use it?” She continued to chatter as she was tugged back out into the chilly fall air.

“Fuck if I know. Heard it somewhere and it just sounded scary.” Riley tossed Emma a grin as they slipped back into the car. “Pajamas and movies?” she asked hopefully, giving her girl a puppy-dog pout.

Emma laughed softly. “God you’re awful! I want ice cream, that rum raisin stuff.”

“Gross, but anything for my princess.” Riley drove off, cranking the radio.


	5. Goodbye, mom. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death
> 
> TW: really really sad

The methodic beeping of artificial life machines filled the small room. Riley sat in the vinyl reclining chair, Emma curled sideways in her lap, clutching a stuffed cat with her cheek pressed against Riley’s shoulder. The room was sombre, the heaviness of death thick in the air. Betty was hooked up on medicine, unconscious. and though RIley tried her best to keep Emma's head turned away, she couldn’t keep her girl away from her mom during this time. As much as she wanted to whisk Emma away from the pain, this was something her princess had to deal with, though Riley would attempt to shield her from the absolute worst of it all whenever she could. 

Riley smoothed her finger carefully over the furrow between those ginger brows, her lips curling into a little smile as Emma opened her eyes, turning her head just enough to glance over at her mother before burrowing her face into Riley’s chest with a soft “Maybe she’ll wake up...”

“Mm...” Riley glanced up, for a moment the stoic expression cracked as she met Vera's gaze from across the room. “Try to drink something, princess,” she said instead, reaching towards the little table. “Broth, at least, da?” Her accent was thick, the only thing that showed her own stress. She glanced up as a nurse wandered in, but otherwise ignored her in favor of taking care of her Emma, uncapping the brightly colored thermos and pouring the cabbage soup inside its little cup. “It’s your favorite, baby...” 

While Emma sipped from the offered cup, still clutching her cat, the nurse checked the machines, flashing a smile. “It’s so nice you’re taking care of your...” She paused, canting her head to the side. “Sister?” She eyed the pair with barely disguised distaste. “It must be hard, dealing with...you know, special ca--”

“That is enough.” Vera stepped from the shadows, all five ten of her in muscled fury, her arms crossed over her chest. “We would get another nurse, please. You are dismissed.” Those bright blue eyes shifted to the pair in the chair, though Emma wasn’t really paying attention, busy with sipping the salty, savory broth and kneading the fuzzy cat. Riley had a point, earlier in life; Emma did tend to slip mindsets during stress, either Raging Bitch or Docile Little Girl. But Riley’s furious stare was glued on the nurse’s face right now.

“My wife,” Riley said coolly, pressing the cup to Emma's lips to cut off the protest. “And get the fuck out! V, go make sure she’s off Betty’s roster.” 

The nurse, of course, didn’t move, instead crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, then this is highly inappropriate. She may stay. You must leave; we only allow family members. And since both of you are kids and...girls… Obviously you’re not--”

Vera didn’t give the woman time to finish the sentence before grabbing the spluttering nurse’s arm, switching to Russian.”

“Would you like me to kill her? Harm her? Sell her to that man in Vladivostok?” 

Riley shook her head, feeling Emma tensing, though she switched to her native language as well. “No, Just get her off the rotation.” She switched back to English, fingers smoothing over Emma's tear stained cheeks. “Shh, it’s fine, baby, I’m not goin’. I’m right here, see?” Riley grasped Emma's hands, pressing them to her own chest. “I’ll be here the whole time, princess, no one can make me leave.”

Emma nodded, starting at a loud beep from the bed. She uncurled herself from Riley’s lap, tugging the blanket from around her as she rushed forward, Riley following after, a comforting hand pressed to her lower back. “Mom?” Emma whispered, taking her mother's frail hand. She twisted slightly. “Call..call the doctor! She’s awake!” For a moment hope shone in Emma's eyes.

“Emm...” Betty’s voice was weak and raspy. “I’m sorry, baby, I fucked up! I fucked up so bad with you…” 

With a soft sob Emma pressed her forehead to her mother's chest, hearing the raspy, rattling breath while a few nurses and a doctor poured in, followed by Vera and Vaughn, the pair standing by the door. “No, mama, I’m okay, really. See?” she repeated Riley’s gesture, pressing that papery hand to her chest. “See, everything’s gonna be okay.” 

Betty nodded, her gaze slowly sliding to Riley. “Yeah… Yeah everythings gonna be--” She took a gasping breath. “--Gonna be okay, Emma, baby.” She smiled, getting a far off look on her face. “Riley, need Emma to leave... now.” 

Riley nodded, taking Emma's arms, detangling the blanket and slowly nudging her back. “Go with dad.” she ordered, giving her dad a quick nod, blocking Betty from the view of her sobbing daughter. She met the new nurse’s eye, the tall man nodding once and unhooking the life support while another started pushing more drugs. 

“No...Nonono! You have to ask me!” Emma sobbed out, twisting her gaze to Vaughn, then Vera. “Please, please no! She can get better...Please..” The large Russian scooped Emma up, making shushing noises as his wife and his daughter's bodyguard walked beside him. “Please...Let me say goodbye?” Emma sobbed out. 

Vaughn stopped, his lips pressing together before he nodded. Turning he made his way back into the room, leaning to whisper in his daughter’s ear before setting Emma back on the floor and moving to grab the stuffed cat.

Betty was gasping now, her breath rattling and her eyes closed. But she flashed a smile at Emma. “Your Riley will take care of you, my baby.” she promised, gasping. “S’okay, I don’t...’m not scared..

Emma nodded through her tears, “I love you, Mommy. Goodbye.” Emma leaned forward, pressing her lips against her mother's cheek before straightening up again.

“Do you forgive me, my baby?” It was Betty again, her head turning slightly.

Emma slipped her hand into Vaughn’s much larger one. “I forgive you.” she whispered before she was scooped up again, pressed into the large man's chest.

The trio left, but Riley stood by Betty’s bedside. They’d had issues with each other for the last ten or so years; ever since Emma had become Riley’s. But Riley stood by her side, because it was what both Emma and Betty needed. She nodded again as the rest of the morphine was pushed, holding Betty’s hand and murmuring soft nonsense words.

“Riley… You’ll take care of my girl…” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.” Riley said simply. No other words were needed.

And with one last rattling sigh, Betty stopped breathing, the machines making the sounds, the doctor calling the time of death in a somber voice. 

Vaughn kept the sobbing Emma in his arms as they walked out of the hospital. He and Anya had already made arrangements, and they would have a small viewing for the little bit of family and friends Betty had, because Emma was their family. He tucked the ginger next to Riley, not bothering with the seatbelt, knowing Emma would curl her body around Riley’s.

They would make plans for Emma's living arrangements. There would be fighting, grounding, Emma would be forced against a wall, bent over a table and locked in her and Riley's apartment, he knew that for certain. But for now, Riley just let her girl grieve as long as she needed to, because she’d always take care of Betty’s girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Choking  
> Tw: spanking

Emma leaned against the wall, a familiar surly expression on her face. “You know, I was a nurse before you got all…’you’ and made me quit. I could go be useful.“ She had her arms crossed over her chest while Riley sorted through the closet.

“No.” Riley's voice was muffled, one of her duffel bags tossed behind her.

“Don’t you think it’d be better then me rattling around the house, bored out of my mind?” Emma asked, moving forward to pull the duffle bag onto the bed, opening it with annoyed, jerking motions. “I’m pretty sure I know how to wash my hands and wear a mask.”

“Nyet!” Out came a dark green scrub shirt, matching pants following, tossed behind Riley. “I’m taking you to mom and dad’s. Vera and Mikhail are sheltering there too.”

“I would rather just go--” Emma started while reaching for the flying scrubs, briefs and other sundry clothes, folding and tucking them in the duffel bag. 

“Ne, Nu, Non, Ei nō.” Riley stepped out just as Emma was tucking one of her stuffed animals in the duffel, a ritual she’d been doing the last three or so years, though usually the only time Emma didn’t accompany her was if Riley was on a business mission. Making her way over she dropped a kiss on Emma's cheek. “My answer isn’t gonna change, princess. I’m not riskin’ you getting sick.”. Riley stepped back, running her hands through her hair, making the short locks stand on end. “You got your bag? Mr. Beary ‘n Sasha?”

With a small sigh Emma nodded. “But what if you get sick?” she asked softly, her lower lip popping out. “If I gotta stay home, you should too.” She stepped closer, resting her cheek on Riley’s shoulder and peeking through her bangs. “Stay home with me?” she asked, flashing one of her impish little grins while her hand trailed up, cupping Riley's tits through the black T Shirt, fingers brushing lazily over ever-hardening nipples.

Riley smirked, her own hands sliding down to cup Emma's ass through her yoga pants. “I won’t get sick. I’m strong Russian, vodka runs through veins!.” Riley teased, deepening the accent that had pretty much disappeared unless she was giving Emma a hard time, stressed or horny. She trailed her hand up, tangling her fingers through Emma's hair and giving her girl a kiss, nipping on that pouting lip before she sighed and pulled away, her hands moving to Emma's hips. “I gotta be on the plane in like two hours though, so we should head out.”

Emma gave Riley an amused smirk. “You’re full of shit! I’ve seen you drink vodka maybe twice a year and that’s only when you’re tryin’ to keep up with Vera.” She paused, “Though, we should p’rolly pick up some...or maybe some everclear, y’know...to sanitize. The store was completely…” She trailed off, her eyes going wide as she stepped back, realizing what she just admitted. Instinctively, she moved her hands back to cover her ass as Riley’s brows shot up. 

“Emmaline! What part of “Shelter in place” do you not understand?” Riley shook her head, fighting the urge to grin at the adorable vision of her girl, wide eyed and covering her ass like a little kid trying to avoid a spanking, which...was pretty accurate.

“I mean, you were gone, and...I was bored and the office is closed so...” Emma was slowly moving back as she explained her reasoning.

Riley nodded, tilting her head towards the bed. “You know the drill, princess.” She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting.

“Oh, come on! That’s not fair! You went to work!” Emma stomped her foot as she protested. “You shouldn’t get to spank me when YOU g...” She trailed off, because protesting never worked in her favor, huffing and stomping over to the bed she bent, fisting her hands in the brightly colored quilt. 

Riley rolled her eyes, pressing her palm at the small of Emma's back she landed three sharp swats to the underswell of her bottom, not bothering to pull her pants down since she was a good girl and had bent over. “There’s a lot of things I get to do that you don’t, baby. One of ‘em is risking my life.” She smoothed her hand over Emma's ass. “Go get your bag.”

Emma twisted, yelping with each smack before letting out another grumbling huff, straightening and grabbing her own duffel, shouldering it and jamming her neon green crocs on her feet. “Still don’t need a babysitter, I’m fuckin’ thirty three, not three.” S he paused. “Sec, lemme grab my pacifier.”

Riley swallowed back a snicker, nodding. “Course, baby. You’re mostly goin’ to help mom and dad, they’d rather us stay there til this blows over. I’m only gonna be gone like a week if that.” She smirked. “The green paci is on the bedside, pink one in the drawer, beside your teether.” She’d shouldered her own duffel, giving Emma an amused look. “Y’know..since you’re not three and all...” she teased, laughing at the stuffed unicorn that was thrown at her head.

“Those are ugly as shit.” Riley teased about halfway to her parents house. She had just pushed Emma's feet off the dash for the third time. “I mean, we’re talkin’ about as ugly as that dress you refused to get rid of when we were kids.”

“You are NOT burning my shoes, Riley Petrova!” Emma protested, laughing. “And I loved that damn dress. I thought it looked fabulous. I swear that fu...freaking fireplace was fueled solely by my stuff.” Emma started ticking off on her fingers. “My dress, That one pleather skirt, like five magazines AND my copy of cry-baby!”

“You had horrible taste.” Riley glanced over, swatting her leg. “And stop putting your legs on the dash. If we get into an accident your knees are gonna go into your face.” Riley pulled into her parents’ gate, leaning forward to chat with the guard for a moment before driving up the winding driveway. “And I bought you the DVD like two weeks later, with the extended shit. You watched that tape like three times a day! If I had to hear it one more time I was gonna lose my mind.”

Emma smirked. “Bullshit, you were just jealous of my Johnny Depp lady-boner.”

Riley snickered. “Okay, maybe a little,” Riley conceded, turning the car off and climbing out, Emma doing the same. “But I did do that whole greaser Elvis thing for almost two years for you.” Riley popped the trunk as they reminisced, grabbing Emma's duffel, They could already hear the helicopter somewhere on the roof, and Riley paused for a moment, noting Emma’s paler than normal face. 

“Where are you going?” Emma asked finally, tucking herself into Riley’s side. “Not somewhere super dangerous?” She glanced up, biting her lower lip.

“Small city in Europe, barely even a business thing, princess. Just a doctor thing.” 

Emma knew it’d be useless to argue, so she just nodded, tossing her bag in the corner of the coat room. She knew Anya would want all the stuff re-washed anyways. Slipping off her shoes and washing her hands while Riley did the same, she followed after the other woman, letting out a little *ooph* sound as Veras' heavy arm draped around her shoulder. 

“Hey, where’s Mikhail? Y’all are usually glued at the hip?” Emma glanced around curiously, but Vera just rolled her eyes, throwing her other arm around Riley.

“He is sheltering in place with his new boyfriend,” Vera snickered softly. “I did not want to see another day of them fucking like bun...Ouch!” she winced, pulling her head away and giving Riley a glare. “Every time you pluck one of my grey hairs, ten grow back! I will have nothing but grey hair!” 

“Riley found a gray hair in her pubes the other day. She almost hit the roof. It was pretty funny.” Emma smirked, yelping at the playful pinch to her side before Riley bounded off to say hello to her mother and father.

“Emma, I love you to the moon and back. But I do not want to hear anything about Riley’s pubes. I’ve changed the girl's diaper. I would like to pretend she is a sexless being.” She cut off Emma's playful words, slapping a hand over the other girl's mouth. “NO, you both are sexless children! You are still running around this house making messes and not doing the sex!” 

“I dicked her down when I claimed her.” Riley chirped, throwing an arm around Emma's shoulder. “Gotta go, baby. Be good.” she ordered, then paused when Emma's eyes filled with tears. “One week, sweetheart, probably less.” Riley had the ritual down pat; giving Emma another kiss, then gently pushing her into Vera's arms. 

“I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THIS!” Vera paused. “Wait, but Riley claimed you when you two were seven. I don’t think...”

Emma let out a watery laugh. “I was thirteen, and she didn’t use a dick, she used her fingers and a jump rope...well, she tied my hands with a jump rope, but she threatened to put the handle in--”

“NO MORE!” Vera was laughing too, though she clapped her hands over her ears.

***

The first couple of days were fine. The Petrovs lived just outside the city in one of the few mansions, their land was gated and pretty heavily guarded and there was plenty of space to wander around in, as well as an indoor pool and a playground the Petrovs had installed when Riley and Emma were kids, and still carefully maintained because the girls still liked playing on it. Anyone who went any further than the gates was required to shower and change clothes. 

Anya and Vaughn went to bed rather early, both of them being in their late sixties, but Vera and Emma stayed in the living room, sharing the pull-out couch, eating massive amounts of sugary food Riley generally banned from Emma's diet and watching trashy chick flicks. Though Vera was Riley's bodyguard, she wasn’t really much older than the pair, she and Mikhail having grown up in the branch of the Russian mafia that Anya and Vaughn controlled. And she loved her charges like an aunt. A very violent aunt that would maim, kill or sell a person that got on Riley’s bad side, but an aunt, nonetheless. 

Emma flopped back against the plush pillows. “Hey, Vera?” she asked softly. “Do you think you could help me take the chip out?”

Vera had just shoved a handful of chocolate chips in her mouth, her cheeks poofed out comically as she blinked owlishly at her charge, chewing slowly and swallowing she played ignorant. “You have chip in tooth, da? Open up, Vera will help.”

Emma thwapped Vera’s arm, then promptly shook her throbbing hand. “Don’t play dumb. You know what I’m talking about. You were prolly there handing her the fuc..freaking tools.” She paused. “I’m...not gonna run off or anything, V...I mean, you know I love Riley...but that kinda control is just...” 

Vera cut her off, shaking her head. “No.” she said firmly, grabbing another wine cooler. “Peach or strawberry?” she asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Strawberry.” Emma accepted the bottle. “I’d say Riley’s gonna have a fuckin’ fit, but I’m pretty sure she already knows I’m drinkin’ more then she allows.”

“Da.” Vera nodded, popping the cap off and taking a swig.

“But seriously, V...I don’t think it even works any more.” She parted her legs, letting the ratty T Shirt slip over her thighs. She wasn’t worried about Vera seeing her underwear, Vera had seen her naked on several occasions. She prodded at the little scar. “Riley doesn’t even have to…”

“No.” Vera cut Emma off again, blindly reaching for one of the end tables. “It is working.” She grabbed her phone, her pinky finger snagging the sparkly pink pacifier. She shifted, sitting cross legged as her fingers worked the screen before showing Emma the app, a map overlay and a small, pink heart. “See, that is you.” 

Emma sat up, letting the shirt drop over her thighs. “And that’s fucking creepy! I’ve had this...THING in me for over ten years!” Emma protested, swigging her wine cooler down. “I could just do it m..mmph..!” 

Vera had slipped the bulb of Emma's pacifier between her lips, snagging the unfinished bottle. “I think it is time for sleeping now.” She scooched off the bed, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and chocolate chips. “Go pee.” she instructed. “And take this to kitchen.” She handed the bowl over. “I will shake crumbs off sheets.”

Emma sighed through her nose, the pacifier bobbing an annoyed staccato against her lips as she padded off. She wasn’t shy or embarrassed about the pacifier in her mouth or anyone seeing. It was at least midnight, if not later, and the halls were quiet. Plus it wasn’t uncommon seeing Emma wandering about with a pacifier in her mouth. She’d had an oral fixation since she was a child, and Riley preferred this over her fingers or the edge of her phone.

She returned as Vera turned some starry night thing onto the massive screen, climbing into the bed and pulling her pacifier out. “Hey, V?” she asked sheepishly.

“Hm?” 

“Will you sleep with me tonight? I...don’t like bein’ alone...” Emma admitted sheepishly.

Vera chuckled, nodding. “I was planning, yes.” Vera hopped on the bed, dimming the lights as they both settled down, though Emma kept her own phone close to her cheek in case Riley called or texted.  
**

That may have been her downfall. It was about four in the morning when she felt her phone vibrate. She blearily pawed at her screen, reading the texts, though she didn’t dare answer. Vera was an incredibly light sleeper. She sat up, tucking her paci under her pillow as she swung her legs off the bed. “Just goin’ pee..”she lied, hearing Vera’s soft, questioning grunt. She padded off towards one of the bathrooms, shutting the door firmly before daring to answer.

Skylar: Girl, we really need another nurse: night shift is swamped  
EmMa: I can’t, quarantine. *sickface emoji*  
Skylar: we R down like 4...Need night owl! *owl emoji*  
EmMa: Riley shut down that career like two years ago, Sky. She’d have my ass, specially now with the whole CoViD thing  
Skylar: Yeaaah and Blaine’ll have my ass, snuck out when he went with Riley...C’mon, we can get our ass beat together. Got two cases of the C already..They need help, Em..

Emma snorted, rubbing her face. “Shiiit..” she muttered, going back to her phone and laughing at the string of emojis

EmMa: I’m legit on lockdown, sky! Uve seen this place, it’s like Fort Knox..  
Skylar: *chicken emoji*  
Skylar: *chicken emoji*  
Skylar BAWK

EmMa: Bitch, you know she’s p’rolly reading this, right?   
Skylar. Yeah, he’s prolly reading mine too. Gay mafia shits..  
Skylar: We p’rolly got the only gay gangsters in existance..  
Skylar: If you don’t come I’m sendin’ you a dick pic  
EmMa: JFC, FIne. But You’re taking my beating, ass.  
EmMa: Go buy me scrubs, Better be pink. Shit, walmart isn’t open, fuckin’ covid

Emma flushed the toilet a few times, checking the time and quickly deleting the messages, hoping Riley was too busy to read them. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck...” she muttered, because she knew she was not getting out of this unscathed, and she really wanted to be a good girl for Riley! But, her skills were essential. At least she had spent a good three or four hours making masks so had an assortment of pretty ones to put on.

She slipped through the halls and up to their apartment, pushing the door open and peeking inside; she couldn’t help but grin as a wave of nostalgia hit her. Though they stayed there at least once or twice a month, she always felt like she was going back in time. But...she didn’t give herself much time to think about it right now, instead heading to her little hiding spot in the closet. Moving the pile of shoes, she worked the floorboard open, noting her six pack of monsters, bottle of caffeine pills, remote and set of keys. She knew the apartment was bugged and had cameras, but had checked this spot over and over. Snagging one of the slender cans she popped the top, chugging the drink before palming the keys and shoving a pair of dark blue sweats on, her hair tied in a quick, tangled bun as she padded back out. She paused, biting on her lower lip as she made her way back out, leaving a quick note on one of the tables in the hallway.

“They need nurses, love you all! Will keep everyone updated!”

Emma paused at the door, peeking in and hearing Vera’s soft snores before she worked the door’s keypad. She was well versed in sneaky, so it wasn’t hard to find the old beater car that she begged Riley not to get rid of, and that Vaughn had restored so lovingly on her twenty-sixth birthday. Though she really hated driving, she started the car up, holding her breath and hoping no one was watching the security cameras that closely. Nope...still good...

Emma had gotten out fairly easy, checking the time. Six thirty AM; Riley would call around noon before she went to bed. She pulled up to the hospital, grabbing her pink bandana mask and carefully smoothing it over her face before slipping out of the car and grabbing her phone to text her friend.

:EmMa: here, Put me on payroll, Not workin’ this shit for free  
EmMa: Rileys gonna be back in four days, If Vera doesn’t storm in..  
Skylar: U have that scary chick wrapped around your finger *Eyeroll emoji*  
Skylar; Already on, talked to head nurse. She is V happy we R back

Emma pushed through the door, pulling her old badge from her purse and scanning it. Yep...still works

V: U R in trouble, Little girl  
V: Here, Now

Emma's heart sank, guilt rushing through her body, but as soon as she stepped onto the floor and saw how busy it was, her resolve hardened, and instead she took a picture of the floor, beds lining the hallway, sending it to Vera before she met up with her friend.

Skylar pulled Emma into the bathroom, shoving a pair of pink scrubs in her arms. “Five is coughing up blood, three and seven tested positive. Twelve is a heart attack.” The tall blonde man filled Emma in as Emma stripped down to her underwear, pausing a moment to eye her. “How did you find a matching hello kitty bra and panty set in your...nevermind...” He shook his head while Emma washed her hands. “There are no gloves, so keep washin’ your hands. Made some sanitizer with everclear and aloe.” 

Emma nodded her head, making the appropriate sounds as she washed and dried her hands, palming the bottle that Skylar gave her. “We get free coffee though, so there’s that!” she said, her eyes crinkling above the mask, pulling off the mask and switching it out, this time a bright, cheerful blue with hearts and stars. “Alright, Sky. We got this.”

The pair left the bathroom, earning a few chuckles and catcalls from the patients in the hallway. “I’m gonna have to quarantine alone, so I need your help in a couple hours for...” she paused. “For something.” she said finally, winking at the old man who made a cheeky comment about them leaving. Skylar didn’t even blink, just nodded as they parted.

The pair worked tirelessly until about three AM, only taking a couple breaks to go to the bathroom, rescrub and chug lukewarm coffee. Finally they dipped off into the nurses lounge, pulling off their masks.

“So, uh, what’d you need me to do?” Skylar was curious, pulling a flask from his scrub pocket and uncapping it

“I need you to….duuuude Blaine is gonna have. Your. Ass..” Emma stared at the flask as Sky took a swig, the sharp scent of gin filling the room.

“In for a penny, in for a pound and all that shit.” The blonde man grinned, scratching his scruff.

“I’m chipped.” Emma said. “I need you to remove the chip. I can’t really go back to Anya and Vaughn’s, I mean, they’re healthier then a pair of horses, but…”

“You’re what now?” Skylar cut Emma off, leaning forward. “Your girl actually has a tracker on you? Shit, that’s kinda hot.” 

“Yeah, super hot.” Emma said wryly. “I need you to take it out, I tried doing it myself, but my hands won’t let me.”

Skyler nodded, rising. “Yeah, gimme just a sec, lemme get a scalpel and some lidocaine...” The fact that he didn’t freak out about Emma being chipped showing he was in pretty much the same type of relationship as her. 

Emma nodded, wiggling out of her scrub pants. She figured they would toss their clothes together in the washer and dryer while they caught a couple hours of sleep in the lounge. She watched a bit nervous as Skylar returned with one of the surgery trays.

“I knew I’d be close to this pussy someday, but...” Skylar gave Emma a smirk, wiping down one of the tables and tossing a paper cover over it. 

“Gross, Sky.” Emma tried to look brave, but she really wished she had Riley's hand to hold, or at least Mister Beary. She hopped up on the table, but shook her head at the needle. “I..don’t need that, just wipe it and get it done.” 

“Em, I know for a fact that Riley shoots you up with something at least once a month.” Skylar scooted one of the chairs forward. “A tiny needle that barely pierces your skin is nothing, quit bein’ a pussy.” He continued to chatter, carefully sanitizing Emma's skin, pricking the needle and pressing along the flesh, nodding. “Yeah, I feel it, ‘bout the size of a dime..” he muttered. “Okay, big poke...” he gave Emma a shot of lidocaine, waiting a few moments. “Turn your head, Em.” he ordered softly.

“Eat a dick.” Emma groused, but turned her head, her hands going up to cover her face. 

“Pretty much daily, babe. Hourly when he’s bein’ all...y’know..him. ...And done, barely five inches in..only needed a butterfly stitch, damn Riley’s good.” Skylar paused, his eyes going wide. “I swear to fuck if that motherfucker chipped me I’m gonna--”

“Do what?” A deep voice came from the doorway, causing Emma to shoot up with a squeak, her eyes going wide. Skylar didn’t even turn around, his eyes comically wide.

“He’s right behind me, ain’t he? Aw, fuck. Why does he gotta always be right behind me. Why do I gotta have the only fuckin’ crazy ass ex gang banger in existance fall for me? I was a cheerleader, Em! I went to an upper class school, I’m s’posed to be married to a lawyer and be layin’ somewhere in cabo!” Skylar lamented.

Emma didn’t say anything, she just stared wide eyed at the pair, or rather, at Riley who was in the process of shutting and locking the door. “You’re with a doctor.” she pointed out calmly. “And he isn’t really “ex” anything...he’s just changed to a more distinguished faction.” Riley's voice was calm, which meant Emma was in a lot of trouble. “Thank you for your ‘lil surgery though. We needed to update Emma's hardware.”

Finally Emma scrambled to her feet, almost falling, and sans pants. “Okay! I can explain!” she said quickly, “I knew that if Anya knew where I was, she’d come get me, and I couldn’t go back so…”

Skylar was also babbling, though he was backed up against the table with Blaine's hand gripping the back of his neck.

“I suggest, princess, you shut the fuck up.” Riley advanced, her hand lashing out to grab Emma's throat. “You know I can read your phone, I can hear everything you say. Did you really think...you know what? I’m not gonna even fucking finish that, because you didn’t think. You never. Fucking. Think.” The last three words were growled as Riley pushed Emma against a wall.

“Stop!” Skyler pushed himself up off the table. “It ain’t her fault. I asked...”

“Your husband will deal with you. Sky, I suggest you shut the fuck up too.” Riley shot back, punctuated with a thump and a pained cry as Skylar was pushed back against the table. 

“I’ve seen Vera freak the fuck out twice.” Riley said, her voice back to that dangerous calm. “And both times, it was because you decided to off and do something stupid. Like...I don’t know, try to sell your fucking body for drugs. Or go to a fucking hospital during a national health fucking crisis?” 

“I can take...”

“You can’t, Emma! You’re too reckless to even know when to stay put. We practically have a mile of land and your stupid ass…”

Emma lashed out then, her hand moving to slap Riley across the face, the crack reverberating across the room, a soft “Oh, shit..” heard from Blaine and another soft “Oh, shit” echoed from Skylar. Emma's own eyes widened, as if she didn’t quite believe what she just did before her air was cut off, blunt fingernails digging at Riley’s hand.

Riley darted her tongue out, tasting blood from her teeth cutting the inside of her lip. “That was very gutsy, babygirl.” she said softly. “Seems like my princess is forgetting her place, if she was brave enough to slap her daddy.” She jammed her leg between Emma’s, pressing up just enough to send her to her tiptoes. “Stupid, silly little princess.” she murmured, her voice a soft singsong. She waited until Emma's lips turned a soft shade of blue and the scrambling stopped before she loosened her grip.

“Yo, Riles..” Blaine's voice was cautious, though he still had Sky in his grip. He’d deal with his boy once the whole Scary Riley 2020 blew over. “Bro you need to take a few breaths. You need to go take a breather? I’ll keep an eye on...”

“Nah..” Riley cut Blaine off. “My baby obviously doesn’t know words yet. Because if she did, she’d know when I say “no” I mean “Don’t, fucking, do it.” She pulled Emma forward. “Gotta keep my princess out of danger. Obviously I’ve been doin’ somethin’ wrong for the last twenty some odd years...” 

“Dude, we gotta get them through the hospital and disinfected. Then you can go all scary Russian chick...” Blaine cautioned.

“I own this fucking hospital. I own this fucking city.” Riley snarled. “I own her, don’t I, Princess?”

Emma whimpered softly, opening her mouth, but a hand moved up, fingers shoved between her lips to press against her tongue, effectively gagging her.

“That was rhetorical, baby. But, lucky you, we are all going on a trip.” 

“Uh. Mcfuckingscuseme?” This was Skylar before a slap reverberated through the lounge along with a pained cry, Skyler's feet dancing up as several more slaps to his thighs landed.

Emma was pulled forward, an arm slung over her shoulder, and she knew better than to struggle. “Mm, ever heard of Nazarovo?” Riley pushed Emma onto a chair, Sky pushed into one next to her. “Cute ‘lil town…”

“It sounds kinda foreign…” Skyler muttered, casting Blaine a nervous look.

“Mm. Figured we’d ride out this ‘lil crisis nice and far away. I was going to take Em to the farm after I got home, but obviously I need to take my stupid little girl much, much further from society so she doesn’t slip off and try to save the fucking world.” 

“You should get a pet squirrel, Riley.” Emma snarked, her voice still slightly horse. “Or moose. I can’t see you in a long black dress but…”

“Jesus fucking christ, Emma, will you shut the fuck up before you get into more trouble?” Skylar snapped, white-knuckling the chair.

“I suggest you take your own advice, little boy.” Riley stalked towards Skylar, grabbing his chin. “Just coz I ain’t fuckin’ ya, don’t mean I ain’t gonna bend you over a table and beat your ass before your husband does. You are incredibly. In.cred.i.bly lucky I don’t believe in harming littles. 

“Yo I ain’t...” 

Shut up, Sky.” Blaine intoned. “Yo, you got them? I’m gonna go grab the shit.” 

“Mmn..” Riley nodded. “I got permission to beat your boy?” 

“Yeah.” Blaine nodded, unbuckling his own belt and sliding it off his jeans before handing it to Riley. It was Sky’s fault Emma was here. “Shit, I need to build a fuckin’ woodshed or some shit...” he muttered, turning and heading towards the supply room. 

“Nah, wait!” Sky shot up, and though he was a little more than a head taller, Riley had had years of controlling people much taller and much stronger. “Blaine! Don’t leave me with this crazy bitch!” Blaine had taken a beating before from much more than a belt. But Riley was way, way scarier then Blaine.

Riley...stop...” Emma watched fearfully, rising to her feet, but a quick look from those furious green eyes had her sinking back down. “You can’t just...”

“Bend over the table. Sky.” Riley stepped back, folding the belt in half and gripping the buckle firmly. 

“No!” Skylar shook his head quickly. “Nuh uh, nope. No. Red, Not happening. I do. Not. consent!”

“Huh. Pretty sure I’ve had this discussion with Em… This shit don’t need consent. The second you woke up in Blaine’s basement, shackled to a bed, after that ‘lil three day coke bender, consent went right out the window.” Riley eyed Skylar. “I can’t manhandle you as good as I can Emma, but I can pin you the fuck down and tie your arms, pretty sure I can find some med tape, boy.

Skyler flushed. “Fine, fuck...” he muttered, waiting for Riley to back up before he rose to his feet. He paused a moment, his face red before turning and pressing his forearms to the table, waiting for the bite of leather.

Riley gave Emma another look when she moved to her feet, nodding once when she sat back down before she swung the belt. “What were you thinking, Sky? I know Blaine had you locked up at home.” she lectured, letting the belt land several more times before tossing it on the table. She leaned forward, one hand pressed to the table while the other pressed to his back, instinctively soothing the man as he held back a sob. 

“We’re nurses! They need nurses.” Sky explained, his voice choked. “Can’t keep…”

Blaine had returned, a small box in hand. “Ativan.” he explained, dark gaze shifting to Sky. “Who called you?” he asked.

“No one!” Skylar lied, letting out another pained cry and dancing his torso sideways as Blaine’s dark hand landed painfully on his thigh, though he didn’t dare rise from his position. “Fuck! Becky! Becky called me, okay?”

“The HR chick? The one that both Blaine and I ordered not to contact either of you?” Riley asked, flipping open the little box. “Pill or shot, baby?” she asked Emma. “It’s a long ride and I know you freak out in a helicopter.”

“Pill...” Emma muttered, slinking down in the chair. “I don’t want to go to your weird...whatever...”

“Yeah? I didn’t want to come home and deal with this, but here we are.” Riley snarked back, palming the pill and bottle of water. She moved to Emma, holding the pill to her girl's lips, then the water.

“You’re a fuckin’ sadist. You’re prolly wetter’n fuck.” she muttered, rising.

“Probably.” Riley chirped, snagging Emma's hand. “We’re going’ to the helicopter, both of you are strippin’ down and disinfecting before you get on it.” Riley instructed as the little group walked through the back halls. “An’ then you’re both takin’ a nap.”

“Or you could just stop bein’ a crazy bitch and let me be useful?” Emma danced up on her toes at the smack to her ass, rubbing the sore spot.

“Gonna love your new spot, princess, coz daddy still has work she’s gotta do. And since you can’t be trusted to fuckin’ stay put…”

They all boarded the little plane. Skylar and Emma casting each other worried looks as their keepers directed them to two recliners and tossed blankets over them. Though Riley did sit close as the plane started to lift off, holding Emma's hand and making soothing noises until the pill kicked in.

“Gonna learn the word “no” princess.” Riley whispered in Emma's ear as she drifted off, feeling another pinch to her thigh.


	7. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did photos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I did spend the better part of four hours posing my own avatars, fiddling with in game lighting and throwing a buncha random graphics together. Why do you ask?

Some snaps taken from SL to put a face to Emma and Riley! I want to do some of the other characters too, especially Vera, Mikhail, Christie and Maria. So if any one has any avatars that look like how I've described them, hit me up! Coz um..that's a LOT of avatars for one person >.<


	8. caged

Emma stretched, blinking and snuggling down into the fuzzy throw blanket, peeking through the window of the plane. “One’a these days you’re gonna fuck up the drug dose and my brain is gonna go all stupid.” Emma mused, wiggling her hand out from the blanket to accept the gatorade Riley handed her and peering over at Blaine and Sky, the paler of the two pawing at his ears and chewing on Blaine’s fingers. “Y’know...Riley keeps mints and gum in the galley...” Emma pointed out.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Blaine smirked a little. “He’d be chewin’ on my di--” 

“Nope...Don’t need to know any more.” Emma smirked, still drowsy from the ativan, resting her cheek on Riley’s shoulder, though her stomach lurched when they started to land. “Nngh! I hate this part...” she muttered, clutching Riley’s hand. “Is this really necessary, Riles? 

“What’s that, princess?” Riley asked lazily, staring at her phone, though her thumb ran soothing circles on the back of Emma's hand.

Emma bit back a whimper as the plane jerked. “Flyin’ halfway across the fuckin’ world.” she clarified, squeezing her eyes shut and burrowing into the blanket. “You know, these ‘lil puddle-jumper planes get into accidents all the time! Why can’t we at least take a normal plane? The big, heavy ones,” she explained.

“Coz we can’t bring y’all on those buttass naked.” Blaine grinned cheerfully, wincing as Sky bit down a bit harder on his finger. “Jesus, Sky, you got fuckin’ puppy teeth!”

The plane landed without a hitch, both Sky and Emma helped to their feet by their respective partners and ushering them to their prospective apartments in the small, industrial looking building. 

Emma glanced around, noting the baby blue walls of the living room, the blanket still around her. “Cute.” she muttered, dropping the blanket. She didn’t notice the little corner or the cage full of soft blankets and tangled with fairy lights. “Stupid as fuck, but cute.” She flashed a grin, heading towards the fridge and popping it open, rubbing her eyes. 

“Time for bed, princess, for both of us.” Riley's voice was calm as she moved to the fridge herself, putting the bright green bottle back and grabbing another bottle of water, uncapping and handing it to her girl, before she took Emma's arm. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired, I guess.” Emma really was. She’d had less than four hours of sleep in the last twenty-four. But, she knitted her brow, glancing at the door leading to the bedroom. “We doin’ the sleepover thing, Riles?” she asked curiously, her eyes landing on the cage. “Oh, that’s--” And the lightbulb dinged. “You’re not sleepin’ with me?” 

Riley tensed, but shook her head. “Nope.” she said finally. “Can’t trust you won’t run off.” She started working on the hinge on the top of the cage, pulling it open before nodding firmly toward the cage. “In.” 

“We are in literally buttfuck nowhere, in probably one of the most homophobic countries outside of the Middle East, Riley! Where the fuck do you think I’m gonna go? Converse with the polar bears? And that’s another thing! Why the fuck did we traipse to FUCKING RUSSIA? Are you trying to be like ‘Hi I’d like to be murdered’?” Emma felt tears welling in her eyes as she continued to rant, pointing at the cage. “No. I’m not sleepin’ alone! That’s not fair!”

Riley’s heart clenched, but she advanced. “I’m right in the next room, Em. Consider this a time out.” She nodded, nudging Emma towards the cage before scooping her up and settling her among the pile of blankets. Shutting and locking the top, she stooped, crouching down. “Rain said he uses this on his boys,” she mumbled, as if trying to absolve herself of the guilt she felt.

Emma nodded stiffly, pressing herself back against the corner of the cage and clutching one of the bears. “Fine, whatever.” she muttered, turning her head away when Riley rose, flipping the light off and heading to the bedroom, firmly shutting the door.

Emma sat there, taking deep, calming breaths. She knew there was a camera somewhere watching her. Riley was always watching her. It both comforted and infuriated her, but right now she took some small comfort, digging her fingers into her arms. She’d be good, and Riley wouldn’t leave her alone again...

Riley pulled off her own clothes, tugging on a clean pair of boxers and an undershirt before she curled up in one of the arm chairs, grabbing her phone and watching Emma, carding her hands through her hair. “Shit...” she grumbled softly. Emma was still, her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around herself. To anyone else, she’d look like she was settling in. But Riley knew her girl. Her girl was never still unless she was trying to self soothe, and Riley had promised long, long ago that her girl would never have to soothe herself again. She let out a sigh, dialing Blaine. 

“So, uh...I think I fucked up.” Riley said, by way of greeting.

“Yeah? Hold up one sec. Skylar get yo’ ass back in this bed! I swear to god--” Blaine put the phone back to his ear. “What’s up?”

“I talked to Rain. Y’know..the big redhead dude? He said that when a few of his--”

Blaine cut Riley off. “The big ass dude who hates any sorta little minded person? The big ass dude who told you to get rid of Em? You talkin’ ‘bout that him? You gettin’ advice on how to treat your girl from him? Seriously, Petrova?” he blurted angrily, scarcely believing his own ears.

“--I made her sleep in her cage tonight,” Riley cut in. “She ain’t takin’ it well. But...ignorin’ a kid’s bad behavior with time out is--” Riley was cut off again.

“Incredibly damaging, ‘specially with someone like Em! And she ain’t a kid, she’s already got the whole abandonment shit down pat. If you don’t go get that poor thing I’mma go grab her! Right now!! What the fuck, Riley, you got more sense than tha-- SKY GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!” Blaine sighed. “I gotta go beat some ‘lil boy’s ass. Deal with your shit, Petrova; you’re better’n this!” Blaine disconnected the phone with a curse, leaving Riley to stare at the screen.

“Shit!” she muttered. Blaine was lucky, Anyone else talked to her like that, they’d get shot in the face. Riley stood, pacing the floor and flipping the camera app. Emma hadn’t moved, but her eyes were wide, staring blankly, her hands digging into her arms. “Fuck! I’m coming, sweetheart.” Riley said aloud, heading for the door.

Emma sat there, staring at the wall and the twinkling fairy lights, trying to take deep, deep breaths. Riley had never left her alone before. Even if the other woman made her stand in a corner, she always had either herself or Vera not very far from Emma. Sure, Emma’s mother had left her alone a few times, but it was never for long, usually Riley showing up soon after to take Emma back home.

“You’re fine, Em...she’s right in the next room, stop bein’ a big baby!” she lectured herself sternly, unconsciously digging into her forearms. But she didn’t move, her heartbeat seeming to get faster and faster. She was just about to scream for Riley when the door opened, the taller woman striding to the cage and flicking the latches open. And at that moment, Emma started to cry, holding out her arms. 

“Shh, baby, I’m sorry, god I’m stupid sometimes!” Riley easily lifted Emma up, setting her down long enough to wrap arms around her waist as the other girl trembled in her arms. “I promise I’ll never leave you alone like that again. We’re too old to be experimentin’ to see what works, yeah?” Her voice was soft as she started leading Emma to the couch, settling her girl on the cushions and reaching to wipe the drops from Emma's eyes, Riley’s own eyes sparkling with guilty tears. 

“It’s fine! I’m old enough to sleep by myself,” Emma protested, though the promise was cut off with another sob when Riley took her arms, making a tsking sound at the furrows she’d dug into the skin. She watched as Riley stood. “They’re fine, Riley...” she said softly.

“Mm,” Riley answered noncommittally, dipping off into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. She returned in moments, sitting down and uncurling Emma from the little ball she had made herself into. “Daddy fucked up, baby.” Riley said softly, stretching Emma's arms out and studying the furrows in her skin. “Gonna cut those nails too; jesus!” she muttered, pulling out the iodine.

“Nooooo not that!” Emma whined, staring at that evil red bottle. That shit hurt! But Riley was patient. Riley was almost always patient, simply drawing Emma’s arms back into her own lap and dumping some of the iodine on a cotton ball. Emma clenched her teeth. She wouldn’t cry, She was already in enough trouble, she didn’t want her Riley to suddenly hate her. 

Riley was careful as she dabbed the iodine on Emma's scrapes and cuts, wincing slightly each time, knowing how this hurt her princess. She glanced up, staring at her girl's face. “Em?” she said softly. Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead to the other woman’s. “Baby, don’t...don’t hold back from me.” Riley’s stomach tensed, reaching out to pull her girl into her lap, arranging limbs. “Don’t ever, ever hold back shit from me. You hear? You needta cry? You cry.”

“But then you’ll leave me alone again...” Emma said softly, her lip trembling, then she paused. “Not...that it matters...” she finished quickly, sniffling despite her efforts not to.

“Mm...” Riley was busy bandaging the cuts, pressing kisses to the bandages before she settled on the couch. “Lets just nap here, baby.” she said softly, blindly reaching for the remote while Emma arranged herself, resting her cheek against Riley’s chest with a soft. “Kay.”

“You still gotta stay in the cage while I’m workin,’ but it’s mostly over Skype and Zoom.” Riley flipped on the tv. “Legally Blonde? Miss Congeniality?” Riley had, as usual, packed their library with all the movies Emma liked, except for the scary ones. “We got White Chicks too...” She felt Emma shift; those hazel eyes staring into her face.

“Why?” Emma asked, scowling up at Riley.

“I figured you could sleep to a movie? You won’t fall asleep to Frozen or--”

“That’s not what I meant!” Emma said, but she didn’t sit up, just flopped down and rolled her eyes at the soft chuckle. 

“Coz I like you exactly where I can see you. And you just look so cute curled up like a puppy… It makes me happy.” Riley turned on Legally Blonde, shifting to pull out the recliner, her fingers carding through Emma's hair. “You’re my good girl.” she mused as both of them sort of faded off.


	9. Chipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Forced restraints, cages, drug use

Emma stretched, wiggling her toes and sitting up. She could hear Riley at her desk, chattering away in Russian, but she could only pick up a few of the smaller words. Slipping her hand through the bars of the cage, she tugged on the little chain. “Riiiiiileeyy, I gotta peeee!” she called, her fuzzy-socked foot pushing at the bars. She really didn’t have to pee all that bad, and she was wearing a pullup, but she was bored! Riley had blocked all the scary movies from her tablet and she’d already read the Undead series for the fourth time. 

Riley was talking to someone in one of the Russian factions, trying not to lose her temper on the man. Her voice was growing just a bit sharper as she explained that, yes, she was a woman, and yes, she was taking her father's place and yes, the cocaine better be shipped by Saturday or someone was going to get their face beat in. She had turned her chair to the side, leaning back and glancing towards the corner of the little living room, Emma safe in her cage, pushing against the bars and whining about having to use the bathroom. “One moment, please.” Riley said into the phone, pressing the mute button and switching to English. “Twenty more minutes, princess. We gotta get somethin’ done anyways. Go in your pullup if you gotta go that bad.” She raised a brow at the annoyed grunt, unmuting the button and finishing the call. 

Emma let out a sigh, shifting again to sit cross legged on the thick mattress, flinging one of the brightly colored throw blankets over her shoulders. “Youuu suuuuck.” she singsonged, though she kept her voice soft, not actually wanting Riley to hear her. She stretched a hand out, reaching for one of the handheld game consoles and firing up one of the games, noticing Sky was in world.

WonderKitteh: Dyyyiiiiing!

Hamsterfantastico: Stfu, least you can sit comfortably

WonderKitteh: Blahblahblahhhhh

The pair got lost in their game, visiting random places and trading things. Emma stopped paying attention to Riley, at least until she heard the door open, Riley squatting next to the cage and reaching out to slip her fingers in the leg band of Emma's custom-made pullups, though Emma squeaked, slapping her hands away and giving the amused woman a glare.

‘Ask before you start groping!” Emma snapped out, but she signed out of the game, scooting out and taking Riley’s hands and letting the other woman pull her to her feet.

“Since when have I ever asked to grope?” Riley snarked, pulling Emma closer and groping her ass while she burrowed her face into Emma's neck, giving a playful nibble, laughing at the squealing giggle her girl emitted. “You still gotta pee, princess? We’re gonna be meetin’ Blaine and Sky in the doctors’ room.”

“There’s a doctors’ room? Why is there a doctors’ room?” Emma asked, wrinkling her nose, but she nodded. “Yeah, Gimme like, five minutes. God I’m going crazy, when are we going home? It’s cold as shit here!” Emma slipped into the bathroom, letting the door shut as she did her business while Riley leaned on the wall by the door, scrolling through her phone. 

“When the pandemic is cleared out a bit. P’rolly next month or so,” Riley explained absent-mindedly.

“And I gotta sit in that damn cage like a poodle for a month?” Emma snapped through the door, ripping the pull up off and throwing it away. She let the dress fall over her thighs, washing her hands and pulling the door open to glare at Riley, who rolled her eyes and threw an arm over Emma's shoulder. 

“You’re in there like four hours while I’m workin, at most! With your tablet and your Switch and a thousand blankets, I might add. Daddy is such a horrible, horrible woman.” Riley snarked, snugging Emma to her side as she led Emma through the short, wood paneled hallway, pushing the door open to the little doctors’ office she and Blaine had set up. 

Emma jerked at the sharp scent of antiseptic, signalling the place had just recently been wiped down. “Well, at least she admits it.” Emma snarked back. “So, what; we gettin’ a test or something?” she asked curiously, flopping in one of the chairs and giving first Blaine, and then Sky a quick wave as they wandered in. 

“Nah, you two are gettin’ trackers.” Riley was already in a cabinet, pulling out wrapped tools as she spoke.

“Nope!” Emma hopped up, Sky not far after.

“Jesus, Blaine, what the hell?” Sky asked, pushing at Blaine's rather expansive chest. 

The pair pretty much ignored their people, though Blaine's hand was pressed against the already locked door so neither Emma or Sky could escape the room, talking over their protests. 

“The hardest to reach is the shoulder blade, I don’t know what the fuck you were thinkin’ putting it in Em’s thigh.” Blaine winced, glancing down Emma who had her teeth sunk into his wrist. “Yo, your girl, she’s uh..OW FUCKING HELL!” The last words shot out before he let go of the door, grabbing Skylar around the waist and landing his hand hard on the back of his thigh. “Bite me again, boy..I dare you.”

Emma jerked when Blaine moved, her eyes widened slightly. She didn’t actually expect her friend to copy her, though she found it incredibly amusing, at least until Riley moved toward her. Emma pressed herself against the wall. “No. Riley, I’m not a dog, You can’t track me! Okay, okay fine, put a tracker on my phone, what about a necklace? Or a bracelet?” As she babbled Riley tugged her towards the table, gripping her hands. 

“I was nineteen and literally leavin’ half of my heart. Wasn’t exactly thinkin’ clearly, bro.” Riley answered with a roll of her eyes, setting up what she needed on the silver surgery tray, scalpel, tracker, liquid stitches, antiseptic, lidocaine. She checked the table, tugging on the restraints to make sure they were secure and fluffing the pillow. “Yeah, she’s a biter, makes me glad my favorite dick’s silicone.” She straightened, watching Blaine handle his boy before she went to fetch Emma, who was cowering in the corner with her eyes wide. 

“You’re fine, Em.” Riley promised, working the buttons that held the shirt dress closed. There was a reason why she picked this one this morning. “Do you wanna show Sky how brave you are?” Riley’s voice was soft, her free hand trapping the struggling redhead’s hands, her own legs trapping Emma to the table.

“Stop talking to me like I’m a fucking idiot!” Emma snapped, eyes flashing. “I refuse! This is not happening. No. No!” She grunted, lifting an arm to jerk her dress back up when Riley let her hands go to pull the sleeves off her arms, But Riley just pulled it back down. “Fucking hell, Do you not see those two? Just...expose my tits right here in front of them? Really?”

Blaine snorted. Sky had settled down with a pout, slunk back in the chair with his own top off. “Yo, you’re cute as fuck, dollface. But titties don’t really do it for me.”

“Samesies.” Sky said with a sigh. “Just shut up and let Riles do whatever, not like we got a choice anyways with either’a these crazy...” He trailed off at the warning pinch from Blaine. 

“Babygirl, I don’t wanna dose you up to keep you still.” Riley said firmly, dropping her chin slightly to give Emma a stern look. “Be good and lay on your stomach.”

“Eat a dick.” Emma snapped, twisting her arms away. “I. Said. No!” 

Blaine had already gotten the shot ready, and was busy swabbing Emma's flank. “Just enough to keep her calm. Not enough to put her out, right?” Blaine asked, nodding at the affirmation from Riley. “Gonna feel a pinch, dollface, deep breath...good girl.” Blaine administered the shot, ruffling the messy red hair before he went to toss the needle.

“Has Em ever just like, rolled over and took it?” Sky snarked. “I mean like, ever? Coz...” The blonde man gestured.

Riley raised a brow, laughing. “Rarely.” she said finally, waiting for her girl's body to relax. “You could prolly do Sky on the chair, if he’s gonna be a good boy and stay still for you. Just have him straddle it backwards; or just wait ‘till I’m done, shouldn’t be super long.” Riley paused a moment, Emma resting on her chest, still letting out little growls. “Prolly shoulda done him first.” she mused while Blaine moved the tray closer to the table. 

“Nah it’s fine, Skys gonna be a good boy, since he’s the one who started this shit--” Blaine started, pausing in the process of assisting Riley in laying Emma on her stomach. Though he did let Riley put the soft restraints across her torso and around her wrists and legs.

“She asked me to cut the damn tracker out!” Sky protested, slinking further down in the chair, his pale cheeks turning pink.

“Uh huh, did she ask you to text her at four in the fuckin’ morning so you both could run off durin’ a pandemic?” Blaine asked calmly, returning to his boy and carding his fingers through the messy flop of blonde hair before fisting it and tugging his head up. 

“We’re nurses! It’s our duty to--”

“Y’all were nurses. As in, past tense.” Riley checked and rechecked the restraints, a habit she’d done since she started restraining Emma, before pulling to her feet and moving to wash her hands. “As in, no more. As in, both y’all’s heads put a stop to it months ago.”

“You can’t...You don’t own us...” Emma's voice was sort of thready. She knew what was going on but the world had that pleasant fuzz as a result of being incredibly stoned.

“Yeah! You don’t...” That was all Sky got out before Blaine bent, capturing his mouth with his own in a rough kiss, dark hand moving to wrap around his boy's throat. “Uhh…” Sky muttered once Blaine pulled away. “What...what were we talkin’ about?” 

“Kinda do own ya though...” Riley patted Emma's upturned bottom before she started wiping down the incision area. “Bee sting poke.” she warned softly, injecting the lidocaine and biting her lip at the pained whine coming from Emma's throat. “I know, that part sucks, Don’t hold your breath, princess.” she ordered, nodding when she heard the whoosh of air escaping Emma's mouth. 

“You know they have actual jewelry now.” Emma pointed out, yanking weakly at her restraints. “You don’t actually gotta put it in my skin like some…”

“Crazy Russian mob boss?” Riley interjected helpfully, earning a soft chuckle from both men. She picked up the scalpel. “Yeah, and we all know you’ll have some tantrum and destroy the jewelry or your phone. Gonna feel a tug, tell me if it hurts.” Riley bent to her work, carefully slicing Emma's shoulder blade while Blaine returned to dab the blood away. “You anglin’ for some bling, princess?” she asked, carefully inserting the chip and adding a couple stitches to sew the skin back up. “Whatchu want, baby? Pink diamond necklace?” 

Emma rolled her eyes. “If I wanted somethin’ I’d buy it myself or tell you.” she closed her eyes for what seemed like just a moment, but when she opened them again she was settled in the arm chair in the corner, a blanket thrown over her as the pair were now working on Sky. 

“OOoowwww!” the blonde whined, earning another snicker from Blaine. “Stop it, boy. It don’t hurt. I gave you double the lidocaine we gave Em.” Blaine said, shaking his head while he worked.

“Emma is a fuckin’ beast though! You’ve seen Riles throw her around, she prolly gets off on the pain.” Sky bitched, jerking a little when he felt the needle start to sew him up, though all he felt was that weird creepy tugging.

“She does.” Riley said with a shrug. “My girl’s a masochist.” Riley cleaned up the wound site, bandaging it much like Blaine did for Emma.

“She can also hear you.” Emma snarked, rubbing her face as the fog started to lift. 

“Is that why you’re such a brat, baby?” Riley asked, washing her hands again before she strolled over to the chair, squatting by the side and carding her hands through ginger hair, giving Emma that familiar adoring little grin. “Do you secretly like it when Daddy takes charge ‘n beats that hot lil ass?” 

Emma pressed her lips together, flushing slightly. “You’re such a weirdo.” she muttered, grunting when she was helped to her feet. But she snuggled against Riley’s side as they made their way back to their little hide-away, Riley tucking Emma back, safely in her cage to nap, curled under a pile of blankets with her stuffed bear and bunny under her chin while Riley finished the rest of her day.


	10. keep talking, princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night before RIley called Emmas work off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Fairly nonconsensual touching between Emma and RIley. This is a rough chapter, I suggest you skip it. Riley is kind of a dick in this chapter.

Emma flopped down into the overstuffed armchair, wincing and glancing over at the clock. It was about six and she’d been on her feet since six that morning. Riley said she’d let her early mornings slide if she came home before dark, and she had just made it. Hopefully Riley hadn’t heard about not taking a break in between shifts. 

Of course, she did, because she worked at the same hospital when she wasn’t at the clinic. Unfortunately she was in surgery most of the day and couldn’t wiggle out to go send Emma home. Riley was already in the bedroom when she heard the door open, having showered and re-dressed, and was now leaning against the door jamb watching Emma.

Emma rose, wincing slightly as she made her way to the fridge, opening the door, only to jump and let out a startled scream when she heard Riley's voice behind her, the other woman's arms wrapped around her waist. “Jesus fuck, Riley! Make some noise!” she snapped.

“I know my princess wasn’t just going to reach for one of those forbidden green cans at...” RIley glanced at the clock on the cheerful red microwave. “--Six thirty PM, was she?” Riley asked, leaning forward to nose at Emma's sweaty hair. “Ugh, you smell like a hospital. Go shower, baby. Quickly, we gotta get to dinner.” 

“Yeah, I’m not goin’. It’s not like you need me there anyways, it’s just a buncha creepy ass rich shits doing...” Emma gestured. “I dunno, whatever you creepy ass people do.” Emma reached forward for the leftover Taco Bell. “You go, have fun. Try not to...Hey! That’s mine!” Emma spun, giving Riley a glare.

“Wasn’t a suggestion or a request. Go.” Riley ordered, tossing the bag into the garbage. “Gross, who eats leftover Taco Bell?” 

“Wasn’t a suggestion, Neh, I’m a big bossy asshole, neh..” Emma mimicked, toeing off her crocs and stomping off into the bathroom.

“Keep talking, Princess.” Riley called, a warning in her voice as she made her way back into the bedroom, sorting through Emma's side of the closet for a moment before she grabbed a dark purple shirtwaist dress, the black petticoat already built in. Laying it over the bed she bit her lip, waffling between what she wanted to see her girl in, finally deciding on a pair of thigh high, cotton socks and black flats, setting everything out on the bed before pulling open the top drawer to grab one of the specially-fitted pullups from the pile.

“I’m not wearing a pullup.” Emma had just stepped out of the bathroom, one towel wrapped around her body, the other wrapped around her hair. She made her way to the bed, sitting down to finish drying.

“You anglin’ for a diaper, princess? Coz those are your options tonight.” As usual, Riley's voice was calm, even amused. 

“I’m anglin’ to stay the fuck home, turn on Netflix and watch American Horror Story until I fall asleep.” Emma snarked, flipping her hair back before she stood. She didn’t bother with clothes, Riley had seen her naked a million times, and would probably see her naked a million more. 

“You’re anglin’ to get your ass warmed.” Riley stepped forward, using both hands to press Emma back onto the bed, those bright green eyes staring into hers. “Don’t test me tonight, princess. I’m already pissed off at you for disobeying me and I got these dicks breathin’ down my neck already thinkin’ I can’t control the family business. Get dressed, look pretty for daddy, watch your tone. Understand?” 

Emma felt her core twitch, her mouth parted slightly, though the dazed look quickly morphed into one of annoyance when Riley’s eyes flicked down, the stern look turning into a knowing smirk. Instead Emma jerked her shoulders, shrugging Riley off. “Yeah, yeah, perfect ‘lil femme wife, got it.” she muttered.

Riley stood, fixing the sleeves on her dark blue button-down before sorting through Emma's jewelry box, selecting a strand of pearls while Emma got ready.

“What are you doing?” Riley asked, a puzzled look on her face when Emma, already dressed in all but her socks, shoes and pullup pulled open one of the drawers, sorting through them. 

“Lookin’ for a pair of stockings. Knee highs don’t go with this dress.” Emma muttered, letting out a frustrated little growl. “God I have fifty thousand pair of socks, no stockings or even fuckin’ pantyhose.”

“Because I don’t like them and you always run them.” Riley pointed out, setting the necklace aside. “The socks are fine, Em, it’s cold as shit outside anyways.” 

“I”ll just go bare...I know I have a pair of heels somewhere...” Emma muttered, moving to the closet.

“You’ve been on your feet for twelve hours. You’re not wearing heels! Put on the socks, put on the shoes and do something with your hair.” 

Emma was pointedly ignoring Riley, on her knees rooting through the closet until she found what she wanted, a pair of shiny, black heels she’d purchased not too long ago. Riley refused to let her wear heels since she’d turned her ankle in tenth grade. Riley would just have to deal with it. 

Unfortunately, Riley was also right behind her, Emma bumping into her legs when she went to stand. 

“Huh...” Riley muttered, glaring daggers at the shoes in Emma’s hands, the other woman holding them protectively to her chest. 

“If I have to go, then I’m wearing the damn heels.” Emma stomped a bare foot, feeling her irritation growing at the little smirk.

“No.” Riley said simply, stepping back and holding out her hand for the shoes. “Give them.”

“Eat a dick.” Emma snapped.

“One of these days, princess...” Riley’s accent was growing just a bit thicker as she stepped forward, snatching the shoes with one hand while the other tangled into Emma's hair. “You’re gonna say that and I’m gonna shove my strap so far down your throat...” Riley dropped the shoes to the side, spinning to push Emma onto the bed. “Dress up.”

Emma scrambled back up, but a warning glare from Riley had her back on her elbows, a surly pout on her lips. She watched as Riley went to her ‘special’ drawer, pulling out one of the pale pink diapers dotted with little crowns, along with powder and cream.

“Riley! That’s not fair!” Emma sat fully up, scrambling back and reaching for the socks. “Look, I’m putting on the damn socks, see?”

“Mm, I only told you five times. Lay back.”

“Fucking hell, Riley! I just want to...” Emma was cut off with a squawk as Riley grabbed her leg and tugged. 

“I don’t think I ask for that much.” Riley said conversationally. “Be good. Don’t poison your body, try to sleep decently. Look pretty for me...” She didn’t even break a sweat, manhandling Emma while she lectured, the diaper smoothed with one hand before she pinned her hips down. “How many times Emma, have I told you if you can’t be my wife, you’ll be my girl?” 

“Oh, fuck...NNngh..” The last was cut off as Riley slid her hand down, turning her wrist before thrusting two fingers inside her girl, thumb pressed against her clit. “I asked you a question, princess. Do I need to ask in Russian? Spanish? French? German? I have at least five other languages; which one do you need Daddy to speak in for you to understand?” Riley pressed her hand against the swell of Emma's stomach, her fingers pushing against her G Spot just enough to cause Emma to twitch. 

“See, I know what language my baby speaks.” Riley crooned, watching Emma as her hips started to jerk, though that finger moved up to press Emma's chest down as she tried to rise. “Nuh uh, I’m not finished.”

“Rilleeyy, please...” Emma gasped, attempting to scramble back from the insistent, almost painful pleasure. “

“Oh, now she’s remembering her manners,” Riley smirked, pulling her fingers out, feeling Emma's channel gripping greedily. “I suppose I can repeat myself then.” She twisted her palm, pushing her fingers back in with wet, lewd sounds, her palm slapping against Emma's mons. “You will put on the pretty little socks, and the pretty little shoes. We will go have a ~lovely~ dinner with some of daddy’s associates. And maybe, maaaybe if you’re a very, very good girl. Daddy will come home and fuck this pretty little pussy instead of that rather vicious little mouth; would you like that, baby?” 

Emma whined, gripping the neon purple comforter. “Yeah...Fine, whatever...” she gasped out, throwing her head back and letting out a scream when Riley moved just right, two fingers pinching that spongy area over and over again until her world started to go fuzzy around the edges. Only then did Riley slowly pull her fingers out, trailing her hand up and offering those digits to Emma's lips. 

Riley leaned down, kissing the corner of Emma's mouth while those lips wrapped around her fingers, suckling softly. She pulled them out with a pop, pulling a few wipes from the bedside tape to clean up her own hands before going back to diapering her princess, both of them silent. Riley moved, smoothing the socks over Emma's legs before helping her into a sitting position. “If you wanted me to dress you, babe, all you had to do was ask!” Riley teased, moving behind her girl to comb that wild mess of ginger hair. “Think we’re gonna go for the whole fifties thing t’night...” Riley mumbled; hopping off the bed and grabbing a ribbon from the dresser, she quickly tied Emma's hair in a low ponytail. 

“Eat a dick.” Emma muttered. But she stood, peering at herself in the mirror, though she obediently held her hair up off her neck while Riley clasped the pearls.

“Keep talking, Princess...” Riley warned again

**

Emma did her makeup in the car, a quick swipe of BB cream, some lip gloss and eyeliner, and soon they were in the warehouse district, pulling into a half lit parking lot. “Yeah, this was totally a reason to get dressed up.” Emma snarked, tossing the little makeup bag into the glove compartment. “Hey, let's get murdered! Yay!”

“Tone, Emma.” Riley warned, turning the car off. “This is not the night for testing.” 

“Then you probably got the wrong girl.” Emma pulled the door open, carefully stepping out and resisting the urge to wince as her throbbing feet touched the concrete.

Riley took a couple breaths, checking her handgun before slipping out of the car. She mostly trusted the people she and Emma were meeting, but you could never be too sure. Rounding the car she wrapped an arm around Emma's waist, her jaw clenching slightly at the unsteady gait.

Right as they pushed open the door, both could see the warehouse was turned into some sort of club. Low music was playing and there were several couches and little gathering spots; men in suits and women in slinky dresses milled about, all talking in several languages. 

“Well I feel awkward.” Emma muttered, smoothing her hand down the dark blue skirt. “I’m literally the only one not showing any skin.”

Riley leaned down, whispering in Emma's ear. “Betcha you’re the only one with a padded butt, too...” Patting Emma’s butt just as a group of men called them over. 

Riley led Emma to the group, sitting before she pulled Emma down, switching to her Mafia Boss Persona even as she kept a protective arm around her girl. “Yooo, nice place, you plannin’ on relocating?” Her gaze went to one of the large, tattooed men. 

“Was thinkin’ bout it.” the man said, his accent thick, though Emma couldn’t quite place it. She figured it was somewhere European. “This place ain’t Chicago, but it’s nice. Got some pretty girls...” The man gave Emma a leer, though Emma didn’t flinch, keeping her back ramrod straight and her face stony. 

“Gross.” Emma said brightly, earning a chuckle from the group, though Riley squeezed just a little harder for a brief moment. “Just as long as you get permission, Mackie. I’m sure we can work out some sorta arrangement.” 

“We talkin’ bout movin’ in on your dad's territory, or an arrangement with your girl? Bet there’s lotsa things.” he listed, his voice going suggestive.

“Territory. No one touches my girl ‘less they want to die. Painfully.” Riley intoned, earning more chuckles around the table. Riley paused a moment, then cracked a smile. Upnodding. “You know how it is...” 

Not long after, a few girls started filtering in, wiggling between the men and fawning, rubbing their bodies against them like cats in heat, until a few servers stopped by.

“Bottles of whatever.” Riley said with a wave of her hand. “Dinner’s on me, fellas.” She flashed one of those trade-marked smirks. “And ladies, of course,” making Emma snort softly. “We’ll take the grilled salmon. Bring a few bottles of ginger ale and a glass too.” She paused. “Make sure the bottles are sealed. I will be checking.”

Emma glanced over at Riley, then paused. “Actually, I’d like a glass of wine, please. Red.” she piped up. “And instead of salmon, I would like a cheese and cracker…” Emma paused, struggling for the word. 

“Board?” Riley prompted.

Emma shot her an annoyed look. “Yes, that.”

Riley shrugged. “Forget the wine, bring the board. Add some vegetables, chef's choice, mozzarella and cheddar. My baby doesn’t like the stinky stuff...” Riley smirked a little, watching Emma's face flare to a dark pink.

“I want wine.” Emma protested.

Riley leaned closer, whispering softly. “Keep talking, princess. Give daddy a reason to bend you over right here...” 

The small group watched the pair, the men puzzled, the women practically envious, but after a while attention was back on schmoozing, though Emma kept mostly quiet, taking occasional sips from the glass that Riley had poured for her and picking at the cheese and crackers. 

“”Oohhh, you’re cuute...” Emma twisted her head, narrowing her eyes while she watched a blonde with obvious extensions leaning against Riley from behind the booth. “I always wanted to be with a woman, you wanna be my first, baby?”

“She’s taken, fuck off.” Emma snapped, reaching out to smack the woman's hands from Riley’s face.

“Aww..” The blonde put on a fake, bimbo pout. “We could fuck together; I bet these men would pay to watch...” She grinned proudly at the hooting, pressing her tits against Riley's back, 

Riley moved forward. “Sorry, doll, Got my heart set on one woman.” 

“That means, fuck off, over there, in fuckoffville.” Emma prompted. “God, Riley, can we fuckin’ go home now?” Emma was tired, she was grumpy and she was about ready to rip off some bimbo’s tits and smother her with them.

“Tone, Emma.” Riley snapped, causing Emma's jaw to tense, the small group going quiet.

“Damn, how do you keep that one in line?” This from a rather large, dusky skinned man with a curvy girl draped around him, playing with one of his earrings.

“Beat her ass and fuck her stupid.” Riley said to the cheers of her fellow gangsters. 

“Daamn, I thought lesbians were only into that shit in porn...” This from the large tattooed man, casting Emma cautious glances, as Emma was glaring at Riley so hard she was about to bore holes in her head. “Yo, you don’t really hit your girl, right? Coz that shit ain’t cool.”

“Hey, look at that, Riles, a gangster with more morals than you.” Emma moved to scoot off the booth, but Riley had her in an iron grip.

“Nah, see. Em’s been my girl since we were..what, eight, baby? Nine? I know how to keep her in line.” She paused, squeezing just a little tighter. “Some girls don’t know when to be obedient, You just flip ‘em over, tan their asses ‘til they’re crying; then fuck ‘em until they’ve had so many orgasms they can’t see. Works for a good twenty minutes.” Riley knocked back another shot, slamming it on the table. 

“Daaammn, That’s...Uh...” The group watched. “Kinda fucked up, but I get it. Shit I just throw my girl jewelry to get her to shut up.” The big tattooed man upnodded. “You okay with that?” he asked Emma. 

“She also has a tracking chip in me, and she drugs me. She kept me locked up on a farm for...what was it, four months? Five? But I mean, y’all deal with drugs, whores and human trafficking on the regular... So that’s totally nothing, right?” Emma jerked, standing up. “Eat a dick, Riley...” Emma swept off, fuming. 

Riley was quiet a moment, her jaw ticking as she watched Emma storm off. “Yo, how much for your jacket?” she asked, turning her gaze towards the tattooed man.

“What?” 

“Your jacket. How much.” Riley repeated, pulling out her phone. 

“I paid three hundred USD For it…”

“I’ll buy it for six.” Riley pulled up the secured cash app. 

The man shrugged off his suit jacket, rolling up his sleeves as his phone dinged. He’d been dealing with Riley's family for a while, and knew she was good for it. And there was no way he was gonna piss off an angry mob prince, even if she was a woman.

“Can we watch?” one of the girls giggled drunkenly, but quieted at the stony glare as Riley palmed the jacket, squaring the bill off quickly before pulling up the tracker. 

It wasn’t that hard to find Emma, standing by the car, her face illuminated by her phone, that stubborn look on her face. Riley didn’t even give her a chance to move before she tossed the jacket down, grabbing the girl’s hair. “Knees.” Riley growled, 

“Fuck off, I already called an uber.” Emma snapped, jerking her head slightly, though Riley didn’t let go, instead grabbing the phone, fingers flying over the screen before she pocketed it and yanked, sending her girl to her knees on the jacket pile.

“Keep pushin, princess. Coz I know you, baby. And I know you’re gonna keep goin’...” Riley kept her hand in Emma's hair as she pulled her zipper down, running her hand over the faux cock that sprang loose. She fisted it, pressing the head against Emma's lips. “You wanna keep tellin’ daddy to eat a dick? Open.”

Emma jerked her head, turning her face away. “Fuck off.” she snapped again, letting out another grunt, her hands moving to claw at those black jeans, though she couldn’t get much of a purchase. 

Riley moved her hand from Emma's hair to her jaw, pressing at just the right spot where she knew Emma would be forced to open her mouth before sliding her strap-on in, feeling a possessive rush of pleasure seeing her girl kneeling there, lips wrapped around her cock. “Behave. It ain’t that hard.” Riley ground out, though she purposefully didn’t push herself against Emma's throat, content with gagging her girl silent. She pulled the cock away, squatting down while tucking herself back inside her pants. 

Emma panted, shaking hands wiping her mouth. “Eat..a dick.” she snapped again. 

Riley laughed softly, resting her head against Emma's forehead. “God, I love you. Come on.” Riley stood finally, pulling Emma to her feet and unlocking the door. “Your uber app is linked to mine, by the way; it doesn’t work unless I okay the ride.” She helped Emma into the car, buckling the belt as she informed her of this little fact. 

“Fuck you, I have…”

“Lyft is also linked to mine.” Riley shut the door, grabbing up the jacket and shoving it into the back seat as she got into the car. 

They drove in silence, Emma sulking, which was not unusual. They got home, and Riley helped Emma out of her dress, stockings, diaper and shoes, dropping one of those old, tattered t shirts over her head before handing her a warm cup of milk and honey. 

“I’m still mad at you.” Emma muttered, curled up in the pile of blankets, her eyes heavy as she watched Riley putter about, getting ready for bed herself.

“Yeah? P’rolly gonna get madder. Then I’ll beat your ass and fuck you stupid and you’ll get over it.” Riley flipped the covers back, sliding into bed and tugging Emma in close. “It’s kinda our thing, princess...” 

“Eat. a. Dick..” 

RIley chuckled, sliding her hand up, ring and pointer fingers slipping into Emma's mouth, half expecting a bite, but instead Emma started suckling. 

“Just...keep talking, princess..” Riley muttered, nuzzling into her girl's neck while they both finally faded off.


	11. Safe, warm, fed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13/14  
> when they got home, after Emmas attempted flash show
> 
> tw: mentions of sexuality between teenagers
> 
> Tw: Riley is being Riley. if you've gotten this far in our story, you know that means "she's not asking"

While Emma was still grumpily slouched in the back of the SUV, Riley was in pretty good spirits. She had overheard her parents talking a while ago about Emma needing someone to take care of her, since her mother was pretty shit at it, and since Emma was officially hers now. At least in her mind, Riley figured she’d be the one to do it, whether Emma liked it or not. It wasn’t like things would be much different, Riley figured. Except instead of asking, she’d just tell Emma to come over, or stop drinking that gross, cheap stuff, or stop wearing that ugly dress, or...

Emma scooted up once the gate was in sight, toeing her shoes back on. That was one of the things she liked about Vera’s truck. The floor was never grimy and she could go shoeless. “The fuck are you grinnin’ about?” she grumped out, giving Riley, who was unconsciously smirking, a side eyed glare. She reached for her bag while Vera pulled through the gate, though Riley snatched it away, shouldering it instead. “God, you’re such a...butthead.” she muttered, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

“You’re probably grounded.” Riley chirped cheerfully as she slid out of the SUV, her own feet landing on the pavement. “At least ‘til we find those people who were lookin’ at you. Coulda been one of the teachers at that gross school you go to.” She snickered at the slam of the door, grin widening at the soft “fuck off” even as Vera gave Riley a warning look. She made her way towards the door, throwing a coltish arm around Emma's shoulders. “The only reason why ‘m even lettin’ you stay there is ‘coz Maria’s there n’ watchin your back.” Riley informed her as Vera opened the door, ushering the pair inside before heading off towards the back of the large house.

“You’re not lettin’ me do shit, Riley.” Emma said with an annoyed sound, turning and giving the taller girl a push, even more frustrated when Riley barely moved an inch and positively beamed at her. “So you can just get that right out of your...whatever the...Uuugh!” Emma let out a frustrated sound, stomping towards the stairs. “I’m going to MY room...the...the one your parents let me use. An’ only coz Anya said I had to stay.” she informed Riley, hearing the stairs creak a few steps behind her. “And you’re not invited with your...bossy weirdness.” She made her way to the room that’d been given to her, slamming the door in Riley’s face before throwing herself dramatically on the plush twin bed. 

Riley tilted her head, following Emma up the stairs. Their rooms were connected, a closet shared between them, so when Emma slammed the door Riley just stood there for a moment, pressing the tip of her tongue to her upper teeth. “Kay, so, this is how it’s gonna go?” she called. “I’m givin’ you ten seconds to open this door, princess.” 

“Fuck off, big bag of...fuck.” Emma called back, rolling off the bed. She glanced around the room, feeling her cheeks heat up. It was rather nice. Painted a soft cream, a bed piled with multicolored blankets, writing desk, vanity and a closet with several bits of clothing. Anya and Vaugn had set it up for her when she was around ten, and told her she could decorate it however she wanted and they’d give her money for it, but she kept it sparse. Even though the family was pretty much her family, Emma always felt she wasn’t worth people spending money on her. She made her way to the door, chewing on her lip as she reached to flip the lock and open it. Riley calling her “princess” made her all warm and fuzzy, even if it was probably mocking.

“I’m at five...” Riley called out the warning. “When I get to zero...” Riley pounded on the door, her accent growing thicker as her frustration grew. “Open this door!” 

“Eat me.” Emma snapped. She was so, so close to opening that door, then Riley opened her big, stupid, hot...stupid mouth. She spun off, fiddling with the little bright green boombox and blasting the Backstreet Boys CD on full volume. Sure, it didn’t get as loud as the one in Riley's room, but it got pretty loud.

Riley stared at the door, her mouth slightly open in shock. She’d seen people do that in movies, but never in real life. And sure, Riley wasn’t Emma's parent, but she’d never do that to anyone in charge of her. Sure she’d be snarky since she was a teenager, but, outright rude? Even Vera would smack her ass. “Okay...cool...” she muttered softly, making her way to the door just beside the one with “Backstreet’s Back” blaring through the walls. Riley dropped the bag in the corner, moving to one of the three closets in her rather sizable room and pulling it open, her gaze sweeping through the random sports equipment, scooters and bunched up ballet leotards before landing on a dark blue jump rope. Bending she grabbed it up along with a pair of leotards, slamming the door shut. Jaw set in a line that would become quite familiar over the years, she grabbed a pair of scissors from her desk before opening the closet door. On one side, her clothes, baggy jeans, sweats and teeshirts. On the other, Emma's skirts, sundresses and nightgowns. She reached out, barely paying attention as she grabbed a patchwork white and pink nightgown, ruffled at the knees before pushing the door to Emma's room open. “Yeah, forgot about that one, didn’tcha?” she asked, tossing the nightgown and jump rope on the bed, leveling those stormy green eyes on Emma.

Emma had forgotten. She was sitting on the stool, pulling a brush through her hair and wiping that stinging facial cleanser on her face when she heard the door ping against the wall. Riley stood there like some pissed off goddess, if goddesses wore baggy jeans that showed dinosaur underoos, at least. “Get out!” she shrieked, jumping to her feet. She tossed the circle cleansing pad down, becoming even more infuriated when instead, Riley moved to her dresser, turning the radio on low, then ordering Emma to take off her “Fugly grandma dress” and get into her pajamas. “Fuck off.” Emma said instead, widening her stance. “I’m tellin’ your mom you’re being an ass.” 

Riley laughed, advancing towards Emma, though each step she took, Emma took backward until she was flush against the vanity. “Cool.” she said with a nod. “Coz, she’s the one who said you were mine. Sooo...” Riley lashed her hand out, grabbing the dress. “I’m tryin’ to give you a chance, Em, tryin’ to give you options here, but...” She snipped the straps, wincing at the shriek her girl emitted. “Yer just not takin’ them.” Riley paused. “Quit swinging at me, ‘coz I don’t wanna cut your--” and that's all she got out before Emma punched her right in the jaw. Both of them stilled for a moment before Riley nodded once, bending her head sideways to crack her neck much like she’d seen Vera do before beating someone's ass, then for the first, but definitely not the last time, Riley’s hand shot out, grabbing Emma around the throat. 

“Did you just punch me, princess?” Riley asked softly, dropping the scissors and grabbing Emma’s hands as they dug into her wrist. 

“Riley...lemme...” Emma could breathe easily, Riley wasn’t squeezing at all, but she had Emma pinned to the wall, and each time she moved, those long, slender fingers just tightened a little more before the hand moved from her hands to her hair, jerking her up and across the bed, Riley’s free hand reaching for the jump rope.

“See. This is how our life is gonna go from now ‘til...” Riley paused easly ducking away from Emma’s second swing before pinning her to the bed. “Til forever.” she said, grabbing both of Emma's hands. She paused, frowning. “This rope is really...Hnng!” 

Riley dropped to her ass as Emma kicked out, her foot connecting with Riley’s stomach before the redhead scrambled across the bed, in hopes of escape. But Riley was quicker, grabbing Emma's ankle and yanking back, causing Emma to shriek, the banshee sound louder when Riley’s hand landed hard on her ass. “THIS is how it’s gonna go.” she finished, rising and flipping her girl back onto her back, this time straddling her lap while she started to loop the rope around her struggling body, pinning arms to her sides. “I will keep you safe, warm, and fed. You will do whatever the fuck I say you do.”

Emma continued to screech, bucking her hips up and letting out a string of curse words, reciting every one she’d ever heard, though they probably didn’t make any sense. She was running purely on instinct and adrenaline, but soon enough Riley had the damn jump rope wrapped around her arms and torso and she was running out of steam, staring up at Riley and panting while the other girl smirked down at her. 

“And that mouth.” Riley finished, finally sliding off Emma's lap and moving back towards the vanity and grabbing the scissors. “It’s gotta stop, I don’t like those words comin’ out of it.” Riley bent, grabbing a hunk of fabric and slicing through it, swiveling her hips when Emma kicked out. Riley lashed out, smacking Emma's thigh, almost instinctively knowing where to land her fingertips so as not to bruise, but cause a painful stinging sensation. “Knock it off.” Riley snapped, jerking the fabric with each cut until Emma’s dress and most of her shirt was in shreds on the floor. Riley paused, her brows quirking up slightly as she nudged Emma's thighs open, smirking. “Kinda does look like you peed though...” she mused, payback for getting punched and kicked.

Emma stilled, her lower lip wobbling as her face flamed. Turning her head, she squeezed her legs shut. “Fuck you.” she muttered again. “I hate...” She just barely saw Riley looming over her before a wad of her dress was pushed into her mouth, Riley’s palm pressing over her lips.

“Shut up, Princess.” Riley said lightly. “We’re goin’ to my room, n’ you can change your panties n’ get into a nightgown while I tell you how stuff’s gonna go. Coz I can’t have my girl actin’ like white trash and flashin’ her boobs to everyone on the internet. I have a reputation I gotta keep. Riley paused, raising her hand and hovering it warningly over Emma’s leg when Emma started to twitch, nodding in approval as the redhead stilled with a fearful whimper. “I’m gonna take out the rag...but if you start bein’ all...bratty it’s goin’ right back in.” She paused, trying to remember how the soldiers talked to people they were trying to be gentle with. “Do you understand?” she finished.

Emma nodded once, letting out a small grunt when Riley grabbed the rope and pulled, helping her sit up before taking the rag out of her mouth. “I’m. not. Gay.” she said slowly. “And I’m your...friend. Maybe! Might not be after all this shit. Ow stop hitting me!” she yelped as another stinging slap landed, this time on the outside of her flank before Riley shoved her hand between her knees, prying chubby thighs open. 

“Yeah? Coz you look pretty freaking gay to me.” Riley snapped out, indicating her rather damp underwear, even if Emma didn’t quite understand the reference. “It don’t matter if you’re gay or...whatever. Coz no one else but me is gonna touch you anyways.” Riley moved her hand, reaching for the gown she’d grabbed earlier. “We ain’t friends anymore, baby. A friend ain’t something you need.” She guided Emma to her feet, steadying her. “Also, the next time you kick or punch me, I’m beatin’ your ass. Think of this as your only warning.” 

“I don’t wanna sleep in your room tonight.” Emma protested as Riley led her through the closet, shutting the door before opening her own door, turning to root through one of the drawers and pull out a pair of simple, pink cotton panties on her way.

“I don’t really care.” Riley said offhandedly. “You’re sleepin’ in my room from now on.” She paused, turning. “I’m gonna unwrap the rope. If you do anything stupid, you’re getting tied back up.” She hesitated, waiting a few heartbeats before untucking the end of the jump rope and unwinding it from Emma's body. 

Emma was quiet, her lips pressed into an annoyed line while RIley undid the rope. Finally she stepped back, rubbing her arms and flushing when Riley dropped the nightown over her head. Emma sighed dramatically, but worked her arms through the sleeves and snatched the panties, turning to stop off into the bathroom, stopping when Riley followed. “The fuck?” she snapped.

Riley smirked, raising a brow. “Gotta pee, princess?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No, you freak.” Emma snapped, losing her patience once again. “I gotta change my fucking underwear.”

“You can sit on the potty for a bit too.” Riley was enjoying herself, she didn’t know why, but she adored that angry flush and teakettle scream Emma made. 

“You...I… You don’t...OWN me, Riley Petrova, so just fuck--”

Riley stepped forward, grabbing Emma by the shoulders and pushing her back into the bathroom. “Yeah, I do,” she said brightly, bunching up Emma's gown. “From here on out, I own everything about you. Try to run, princess, ‘n I’ll find you...ah...” She swiveled away, landing a hard smack to Emma’s flank before gripping the girl’s panties and jerking them down, pushing her onto the toilet. She squatted, pulling them off Emma's legs and looking up with another smirk before she rose and stepped back, tossing the panties in the laundry basket not far from the bathtub. “Pee.” she ordered.

“Eat me.” Emma snapped, though she didn’t dare stand up. 

Riley shrugged. “It’s cool, we’ll stay in here ‘til you do.” She slipped her cell phone out of the deep pants pocket, dialing the cook’s line. “Yo! Send up some cabbage soup n’ some of that meatloaf mom made, and a few bottles of water,” she ordered. Thanking the cook she hung up, her gaze going back to Emma when she heard the tell-tale tinkle of urine hitting the water. “Good girl.” she praised lightly.

“Turn your head!” Emma demanded, her face so hot and red she thought it was gonna explode. 

“I can wipe you if you can’t do it yourself, princess.” Riley practically purred, still grinning that little grin when Emma growled and yanked some toilet paper off the roll, wiping and standing. “Good, wash your hands.” she instructed, stepping through the door while Emma did what she was told.

“Why are you doing this?” Emma whined as they made their way back into Riley’s room, Emma flopping dejectedly onto one of the beanbags littering the room.

“Coz you gotta get used to bein’ mine.” Riley answered, opening the door and taking the tray before kicking another beanbag over to Emma, somehow both flopping on it and keeping the tray in her hands. “An’ you’re being punished, coz I swear to god if you ever, EVER do anything like you did earlier again you’re gettin’ blistered.” 

“Why do you keep threatening me?” Emma snapped, grabbing one of the waters and quickly downing it in several gulps.

“I’m not threatening, I’m promising.” Riley pulled her own plate, flipping the warming dome off. “Eat.”

Emma paused a moment. “I’m not hungry.” she said softly, watching Riley warily.

Riley slowly set the fork down, staring at Emma. “Part of keeping you ‘safe, warm and fed’ Is eating. Either pick up your plate and start. Or I will force it down your throat. Stop bein’ a little bitch, Em. It ain’t gonna go well for you.” 

“I’ll eat at school tomorrow. They’ve got cookies at lunch.” Emma was unconsciously testing, though both she and Riley were too young to know what either of them were doing was called. They were just putting their dynamic in place.

“Again, for the third time, you’re not going to school tomorrow. And you’re not gettin’ any kinda dessert for at least a week. Or soda. Pick up your plate, Emma.”

“No, stop...bossin.” Emma said, though her voice was unsure.

Riley calmly cut a bite of meat loaf from her own dish, forking it and sliding the bite into her mouth before she set it down. Digging for her phone, she pressed the speed dial; switching to Russian she explained the situation to Vera, shaking her head and pointing when Emma moved to stand. 

Emma’s eyes were wide and fearful, though there was...something else going on in her body as she pushed Riley. She sank back into the beanbag when Riley pointed at her, biting back a whimper, moving to kick the tray.

“Do it, Em. I dare you.” Riley’s voice kept that calm cadence as she stood, looming over Emma, and, like a cat, Emma slowly brought her leg back in. Riley didn’t turn when the door was opened, though Emma's gaze darted towards Vera.

“Could you please get her the hell away from me? She’s been...” Emma sort of gestured. “--All day and...what are you doing?”

Vera nodded to Riley as Riley stepped back, placing the black, padded shackles on Riley’s desk before approaching the pair, though she still spoke in Russian. “Are you sure, Miss Riley?”

“She’s mine. She has to learn.” Riley answered in the same language.

Vera smiled, watching Emma inching back into the chair. “She won’t.” 

“Then our life is going to be very exciting, isn’t it?” 

Vera paused. “Runs in the blood, yes?” she said finally, this time in English as she bent, lifting Emma easily and ignoring the squeals. She looked around Riley’s room before her long legs strode to the desk chair, sitting with the squirming girl in her lap. “Little Emma must do what her Riley wants.” Vera intoned. 

Riley approached the pair, Emma’s plate and a bottle of water in her hand. She set both on the desk before going to Emma's bag and pulling out her medicine, then hooking another chair and scooting it closer. “Little Emma. I kinda like it...suits you.” 

“Eat a dick.” Emma arched her back, digging her knees into Vera’s legs, though the woman was pretty much stone under her. “Vera! Lemme go!”

“Eat a dick; that’s new.” Riley mused, plopping into the chair with a sigh. “Dunno how the trainers do it, this stuff is hard work.” 

The...trainers?” Emma asked, stilling, watching Riley’s every move.

“Yes.” Vera loosened her arms just slightly. “Train girls and boys to be good, sell them at a very high price.” 

“That’s sick!” Emma snapped. “You can’t sell..mmmph!” Emma blinked, Riley’s fingers with a chunk of meat popping into her mouth before she felt Vera’s calloused palm over her lips. 

“Chew and swallow,” Riley demanded. “And she’ll let your face go.” 

“She has swallowed.” Vera announced, moving her hand.

“We also sell drugs, weapons, and when people are fuckin’ with kids, we kill them. Mom and dad won’t let me in on anything but watchin’ some of the training and torture parts though. Not till I’m sixteen,” Riley said with a shrug, popping her fingers into her mouth to suck the catsup off before pinching off another bite. She figured it’d be easier to use her fingers, and less likely that she’d accidently stab Emma with a fork.

Emma was...tired, and that was a lot of information on her overloaded brain. With a sigh, she just opened her mouth obediently, letting Riley feed her the rest of the meatloaf, even accepting the pill that was placed in her mouth and the swig of water before Vera set her to her feet.

“Fed part, day one of forever.” Riley said with a little smirk as Vera got up too. “Thanks, V.”

“Not a problem.” Vera nodded. “The leg is best, she can still move. Chain is long.” 

“Chain??” Emma shook her head, staring at Vera as she smirked and ambled through the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

“Brush your teeth. Catsup mouth is gross,” Riley picked up the shackle, studying it carefully.

“CHAIN??!” Emma practically shrieked. 

“TEETH!” Riley shouted back in exactly the same tone and volume.

With a small growl, Emma spun on her heel, stomping to the bathroom. She didn’t have her toothbrush in here, so just used Riley’s. “What fourteen year old uses a fucking toothbrush with dinosaurs on it?” she muttered, spreading on the toothpaste and scrubbing her teeth. She, of course, had a princess pink one in her bathroom, but that was beside the point. She spit, rinsed and returned just as Riley rose from the side of the bed, fluffing the pillows and laying Sasha and Beary out on the side by the wall.

“In.” Riley ordered

“It’s...” Emma glanced at the clock. “Nine thirty.” Emma pointed out. “I don’t even go to bed until ten on a school night, and you said...”

Riley moved, grabbing Emma by the arm and pushing her to her bed, grabbing Emma’s ankle and sliding the shackle around it before tightening the buckle. “Safe and warm.” Riley intoned. Rising back up and landing a chaste kiss on Emmas lips, she added, “It’s also locked, and V has the key.”

“Do you guys really...do all that stuff?” Emma asked, scooting towards the wall and swinging her legs up onto the bed, annoyed at the actual safe feeling surrounding her. This should NOT make her feel safe, but Emma felt the most comfortable she’d ever been, even with the...thing...around her ankle.

“Yep, and before you ask. No. You don’t get to.” Riley flipped the blankets over, moving back to the beanbag and her own plate and flipping her tv and video game on.

“Why don’t you have to go to bed?” Emma sulked.

“Coz I’m head of household. Goodnight princess.” Riley said over a mouthful of food, already working the controls in ways the writer of this story will never understand. 

“That’s not fair!” Emma whined.

Riley didn’t answer her, and after a while, the sounds of the game playing and the incredibly stressful, weird day lulled Emma to sleep.

After a couple hours, Riley turned off her console, flipping the TV to the Disney channel and putting it low, knowing Emma didn’t like the dark or absolute silence. She grabbed a long t shirt and pair of baggy boxers, taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth before redressing and climbing into bed with Emma, turning on her side with her head propped on her hand to watch the sleeping girl. 

“Mine...” Riley whispered after a while, reaching out to stroke her fingertips over Emma’s cheek, the girl making a little noise and rooting around until her nose pressed into Riley’s palm. Riley smiled, finally letting her head hit the pillow, fading off to Emma moving closer with a little sound in her sleep.


	12. Where is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're home!

“So where’s your ‘lil hidey-hole, Em?” They were on the plane, heading back home, Emma's cheek resting on Riley’s shoulder while Riley lazily brushed her hand against her cheek, holding a book open with her other hand. The question was almost offhand, but had Emma peeking up, her brow knitting. 

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” Emma lied, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. “Now shush n’ let me sleep...Pillows should be quiet.” She curled up in the chair, pressing her head harder against Riley’s shoulder as the other woman chuckled, but fell silent.  
***

The pair were finally home, and while Riley made calls to her parents, Vera and Mikhail checking in with a couple other people, Emma worked on airing out the little cottage, opening windows and remaking the bed. She had just fluffed the last pillow and made her way through the kitchen when Riley hung up her phone, tossing it on the counter and giving Emma a little grin. “We can hire people to do that, princess.” Riley reminded her gently, but moved out of the way when Emma started for the drawers. 

“Yeah, but I like knowing it’s done right.” Emma pointed out, quickly sorting through the dishware to see if it needed dusting, but she leaned back, smiling when Riley came behind her, wrapping her arms lightly around Emma's waist. “It’s nice to be home though.” Emma admitted, tilting her head up for a kiss. “That place was nice, but fuckin’ creepy. It felt like...I ‘unno, some souped up fancy war bunker.” 

Riley chuckled, running her hands down Emma's sides and leaning down to kiss those lips. “That’s coz it was.” Riley said with a nod against Emma's neck, her tongue sweeping playfully over Emma’s jawline before she stepped back. “And we’re still kinda on lockdown, babe. Gentle opening and all that jazz. I gotta get back to work though.” She pulled away after another lingering kiss. 

“Yeah, Annabel’s prolly needing me back too.” Emma mused as she moved off into the living room, pausing a moment at the new piece of furniture flush against the wall. “Riley, what the shit is in my living room?” she asked, keeping her voice level. 

Riley laughed softly. “Oh, that’s cute. You think you’re not gonna be within my line of vision for the foreseeable future.” Riley's voice was lilting with sarcasm as she just casually strolled into the little sitting room, glancing over at the table and shrugging. “Bondage table.” she said easily. “Easier to use than a bed, can put my princess in all sorts of fun positions.” She swung those green eyes to Emma. “Got some new toys delivered too.” Riley shrugged her shoulders, staring innocently at her girl.

“Yeah, fine, whatever. We’ll argue about that later.” Emma said slowly. “I’d rather not have sex furniture in the living room, Riles...”

Riley smirked. “I’ll get it moved into the bedroom, would make a good changing table.” She stepped closer to Emma, trailing her fingers over the girl’s lips as they let out a protesting growl. “Where’s your hiding place, babe?” Riley asked again, free hand pushing lightly.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Emma snapped. “Are you taking drugs?” She tilted her head up slightly though, her cheeks flushing before wrapping her arms around Riley’s neck, bending her head up to kiss the other woman. “If you wanna fuck me, silly, just say so. We can even do kinky bondage stuff...” Emma stepped away, peeling off her top, that familiar rush coursing down her spine as Riley looked at her with hunger in her eyes, though she danced away when Riley made a grab for her, hooking her hands in the waistband of her tights. “Gonna be kinda hard to get my face between your legs if you want me all...bound up though.” Emma mused. “Less you wanna hop on the table?” She canted her head to the side as she slid her tights down, her hips swaying lightly, this time letting Riley grab her around the waist, those green eyes blasted as Riley lifted her to the edge of the table and helped pull the black tights off her legs. 

“Kinky bondage stuff, huh?” Riley had grabbed Emma pretty easily, though she enjoyed watching her girl tease. Leaning forward she mouthed at Emma's breasts, nipping just hard enough to cause a mark before tugging her tights the rest of the way off. “Teasing daddy, princess?” Riley asked, dancing her fingers up Emma's waist before she nudged her sideways. “Lay back for me.” she ordered, darting her tongue out to lick her lips while Emma stretched out, those hazel eyes going to the straps to figure out where to put her arms, but Riley was already guiding her limbs, the soft, black straps going across her upper arms and forearms. 

“I kinda like it better when you pin me.” Emma admitted, tugging lightly at the restraints. Of course, she knew they were medical grade, and she wasn’t getting out of them, causing that delicious heated flutter to pool between her legs, though a bit of apprehension started to replace it when Riley started strapping her legs in, bending to push a button so her legs bent and lifted, effectively exposing Emma.

“But you’re so hot like this, Em...” Riley mused once she had the table in place. Emma's arms now pinned at her sides and out of the way, black straps over her torso and belted in place. “Here...” Riley moved Emma's legs, fiddling with something before she brought the bottom sides of the table up and out. “All pinned down and open for me.” Riley continued to work, almost reverently placing each of Emma's legs into the stirrups and strapping them down at the thigh, mid calf and ankles. “Anything pinching?” She asked, stepping between Emma's legs and leaning down to kiss her girl's lips.

“Nuh uh.” Emma said softly, returning the kiss with a little purring sigh. “Kinda weird though.” She twitched her legs, feeling that familiar blush when Riley stepped between them, leaning forward to press herself flush against Emma's torso before once again claiming her mouth, those long fingers tunneling in Emma's red hair.

Riley grinned, staring into Emma's eyes for a moment, watching those pupils widen. “I love you, baby.” she purred softly, pressing kisses down Emma's neck, feeling Emma twitch, always fighting even as Emma breathed out a soft “Love you too...” Riley gave one last kiss before straightening, smoothing her fingertips over Emma's open thighs. “One last time, princess. Where are you keepin’ stuff you’re not supposed to have?”

Emma stilled. Not like she could move all that much anyway. “Do we have to do this now, Riles?” she asked, irritation creeping in her tone. “If I did have a hidden spot, I wouldn’t tell you anyways, I think I deserve to keep one thing to myself, since your controlling ass is always up...In my ass!” She frowned, watching RIley walk away, still dressed, the sound of things being moved and sorted through came from their room, sending a tendril of fear through Emma's stomach. “Riley? What the fuck are you doing?” she called, jerking her arms again, and then her legs. Nope, held fast. 

Riley listened to Emma's rant, her lips curled up in that little smirk before she patted Emma's thigh once more, stepping away before moving off into the bedroom, then the closet, grabbing the hitachi first and tossing it on the bed. They didn’t use this particular toy all that often, because Emma hated how strong it was. Next she moved to her laptop, unplugging the little pink bluetooth “lush” toy, rolling her eyes at the little winky face note Vera had left before slipping her hand into the bedside drawer to grab the small bottle of lube. “Not like we’re gonna need it...” she muttered to herself. Rising and returning back to the living room, chuckling at the familiar string of curse words coming from Emma's mouth, she smirked at her girlfriend. 

“Usually I’d plug that dirty mouth of yours, but I kinda need to hear you.” Riley stepped between Emma's legs again, placing each toy down on the other woman's belly. “And, the only thing you ‘deserve’ Is food, a comfortable bed, safety and gettin’ fucked stupid. If you get anything else it’s a privilege.” Riley glanced up, frowning a little as Emma lifted her head in what looked like an incredibly uncomfortable position. “Sec, babe.” she muttered, moving to grab a couch pillow to prop her head up. “There, is that better?” Riley asked, fingers moving along Emma's neck to feel for any straining.

“So, what, you’re gonna fuck me until I tell you what you want?” Emma asked, her voice amused. “Oh no, don’t give me orgasms.” Emma's voice was mocking, even though her stomach fluttered, that little grin turning into a frown when she saw the hitachi. “Riles, I hate that thing...it’s way too strong, even on the highest level it’s like two seconds and then it’s too...” Emma trailed off as realization hit her, though she laid her head on the pillow. “Okay! Fine! I’ll tell you!” she said quickly. Emma had several hiding places, she’d give Riley one, and Riley would maybe get off her ass about it...

“Hmm?” Riley asked, leaning forward to palm Emma's breasts. Circling the table again, she picked up the Lush, fingers brushing between Emma's legs to test for wetness. “Pretty soaked, princess. But Daddy’s gonna use a lil lube coz I know you’re gonna clench.” Riley was putting on her Doctor voice as she spoke, raising her brow at the teakettle screech of irritation coming from her girl.

“Cabinet! Right side, under the blue pan!” Emma snapped, twisting her hips slightly when Riley’s flingers, now slick with lubrication, slipped inside her. She bit back a moan, feeling herself clenching instinctively on those fingers, before a smooth, cool...thing invaded her. She clenched her teeth at the soft “hmm” sound coming from Riley before the other woman started snickering, pinging the long antenna back and forth. 

“You’re wi-fi enabled!” Riley snickered again. Stepping back, she placed a gentle kiss on Emma's stomach, followed by a sharp bite, then stepping away to head to the kitchen. “I can control it while I’m away too, but lord knows once you got bored you’d just pop it out if I wasn’t there to stop ya so...” Riley shrugged, leaning against the counter as she watched Emma. Pulling up the app, she set the vibration on low, a soft whimper coming from the bound girl. Riley turned, squatting and sorting through the cupboard until she found the first hiding spot. “Lets see what my baby’s been hoarding. Ah, Bang energy drink, surprise surprise! Key to...” Riley tilted her head, flipping it a couple times. “Ahh, my SUV, okay...” Riley nodded, rising and tossing the key on the counter, throwing the energy drinks in the trash can. “Good girl. Where’s the other spots?” 

“OH my fucking god, Riley!” Emma snapped, jerking when the incessant buzzing rocked up a notch. “Come on, I told you! Untie me and let me...I don’t know, eat your pussy or something.” She watched warily as Riley approached, her hands curling into fists as the vibrator inside her rocked up high for several heartbeats, a moan ripped from her lips as her hips started to move. Emma forced herself to still, taking several deep breaths while Riley continued in that stupid lectury voice. 

“You can eat my pussy later, baby.” Riley promised, fingers playing with the dials on the app before she set it the way she wanted, placing her phone within reach. “See, the thing is, we were at mom and dad's house when you flew the coop, so to speak, and I purposefully made sure your handprint wasn’t on any of the doors going outside, only in. So...” Riley picked up the hitachi, bending and grabbing the plug. “Also, I took your blood while you were out and there was Adderall in your system.” Riley raised a brow at the protesting sounds coming from Emma's mouth. “I have all your medical records, baby. You don’t take Adderall, you have anxiety. Adderall is speed.”

“Thanks for the medical lesson.” Emma jerked again, though she couldn’t bite back another moan, the sound tumbling from her lips. She had tried to protest during Riley’s diatribe, but each time she opened her mouth, Riley would raise her brows in that manner that meant if Emma didn’t shut up she was gonna get her thighs smacked. “I didn’t give you permissi--” She paused, letting out a soft shriek as the toy inside her moved higher.

“Were you really gonna say ‘Didn’t give me permission?’” Riley asked, letting the Lush buzz on high for a few seconds before lowering back to that low, teasing vibration. “Was that really gonna come out of your mouth right now? You realize you’re mine, right? I mean, I thought I was makin’ it perfectly clear but...” She flipped the wand on, running it down Emma’s leg as she watched the girl jerk with a protesting “Fuck!” 

“Princess, I don’t need permission to do shit.” Riley leaned forward, pressing her own torso to the wand as she pressed it between Emma's legs, one hand slamming down a bit harder then needed right by Emma's head, propping herself up. “Where are you keepin’ shit?” she demanded. 

“Fuck you, Ril..EEEEE” The last was cut off as Riley, somehow, switched the wand on its highest setting while grinding against her, pressing the head against her clit. Emma's hips jumped as as her body seized up, her mouth popping open to try to catch air. Riley kept her like this for a minute, her own hips grinding with the vibrations before she eased the wand back, reaching over to turn the buzzing off on the toy inside of Emma. 

“That mouth, baby...” Riley mused, rising again. She tilted her head, running her fingers over Emma's weeping core, tracing the now red, puffy lips covered in downy ginger hair. “Y’know, it sounds so much better chokin’ on my strap, or tongue out lickin’ my pussy, but...since you’re not being a cooperative princess today...” She waited until Emma stopped twitching before turning the Lush, this time on high. “We’ll just keep it like this while we discuss, yeah?” 

Emma’s hips twitched, back arching as much as it could in the restraints. “I’m never...trustin’ you again!” Emma gasped out, “‘N I ain’t tellin’ you shit. Fucking...crazy...nnngh.” Emma turned her head, letting out a soft, almost pained sound.

“Kinda surprised you did anyways, to be honest.” Riley mused. “Not like I couldn’t get you up here myself, but...” Riley shrugged, touching the wand to Emma’s pussy again and racking up the vibrations. “S’okay, baby. I think you’re hot like this, shaking and begging, might make this a regular thing...”

“Closet!” Emma gasped out, clawing at the leather under her hands. “‘N livi...mom’s house, our..partment, right hand side... under pile of old...” Emma screamed as the fourth orgasm hit her, her muscles locking up. “SHOES I SWEAR DADDY THAT'S ALL!”

Riley waited just a few more heartbeats before she eased the hitachi off of Emma, grabbing her phone and turning the Lush on low before she raised her voice. “Alexa, Call Vera.”

“What is up?” Vera answered, the call coming through the stereo speakers. “Did you do the finding of Emma's stash?” 

“Fuck...you, Vera...” Emma panted out, too worn out to even grind her teeth at the chuckles from both women. 

Riley made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a box of lavender scented baby wipes from the table. “Yep, ve have vays of making her talk...” Riley joked in the stereotypical accent for that line. “Closet in our apartment, under the shoes. Tell me what she has, trash it all. You goin’ back to the farm?”

They heard movement, doors opening and things being shuffled around while the pair talked, Riley grabbing a bottle of gatorade from the fridge before she returned to Emma’s side, carefully pulling the Lush out of her and smirking at the rush of fluid that spilled out, though she tenderly wiped her thighs, bottom and between Emma's legs as she and Vera talked, shushing the protesting whines escaping Emma's throat. 

“Caffeine pills, Bang, Monster….Cocaine??” there was a pause. “Are they really doing the making of a drink called “cocaine?” Vera asked. “Ah, a key and a fob.” At the question Vera paused. “Yes. Though Mikhail's person will be living with us.” 

RIley listened while she moved about the table, unstrapping Emma and helping the still twitching girl to her feet, grabbing the bottle of gatorade on their way to the couch. “Trash it all. I figure she got the Adderall from the hospital.” 

“Got it from Sky.” Emma muttered, moving to scoot away from Riley, but Riley pulled her closer, uncapping the drink and taking a swig herself before pressing the lip of the bottle to Emma's mouth. “Not thirsty.” Emma muttered, trying to regain some of her dignity even as she curled into Rileys side. She gritted her teeth, wincing when she felt Riley’s fingers digging into her scalp, Riley pulling Emma's head into her shoulder.

“Thanks, V.” Riley said casually, disconnecting the call. “Does that ever work for you, baby?” Riley asked after she’d disconnected from Vera. “Coz...I’m pretty sure when I tell you to do something, you’re gonna eventually do it. Drink.” Riley tilted the bottle up, some of the purple liquid spilling down Emma's chin. 

Emma drank, the cold liquid felt amazing on her scratchy throat, but of course she’d never admit it. Shivering when Riley wiped the sticky liquid from her chin, neck and chest, turning her head when she heard the start of Hocus Pocus on the large TV. “You’re such an asshole..” Emma muttered, though she let her head fall back against Riley’s shoulder.

“I know.” Riley said with a nod, reaching behind her to tug one of the many blankets they had scattered about over Emma's naked body and dimming the lights, quickly fast forwarding over the part where the Sanderson sisters got hanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously every one should have a lush it's amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

Riley tried to listen to whatever the tall woman in a sleek, dark gown was blabbering on about, occasionally turning her head and offering a nod or a soft “hmm” sound. It wasn’t like she had to pay too much attention; the woman was drooling over herself trying to prove she was ~totally~ okay with lesbians and she thought her cat was gay or...something. Instead, Riley watched Emma, her lips quirking into a little grin when she saw the redhead snag her third flute of champagne and chug it while she also pretended to be interested in whatever the portly, grandfatherly-looking man was talking about. “You don’t even like champagne, you little brat!” Riley muttered. 

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” the woman asked, furrowing her brow.

“Oh...um,” Riley paused, giving a little upnod towards the slender black woman sporting a pair of pressed slacks, white shirt and tie, her arm around another dark woman with a surly pout on her lips, her head wrapped in a bright green scarf. “My wife.” she said finally, turning her gaze back to the tall woman. “She’s doing something she’s not supposed to, again. If you’ll excuse me.” Riley took the woman's hand, kissing the back of it before bowing dramatically. She left to the sound of tittering at this, catching the eye of Aamiina long enough to roll her eyes and smirk, though she quirked a brow at the young woman who scowled her way. Riley had paused, intent on going over to scold her, but Aamiina took care of it, leaning down to whisper something in the girl's ear. Riley gave a nod of approval, making her way through the crowd and towards Emma.

“Oh, well, that’s just wonderful, Mister...um, I’m sorry. I didn’t catch your name,” Emma said politely as the man droned on about his grandchildren. Emma didn’t really mind. She was bored to tears, but at least this grandfatherly man didn’t talk endlessly about his cars, or women, or men or the million other selfish things the younger people milling about wanted to talk about. Nor did he ask about her and Riley's relationship, or who was the “man” or the other crazy questions it seemed everyone else wanted to know about ‘the gays’. So she smiled politely, nodded her head and looked at the photos dutifully.

“That.” Riley said, slipping an arm around Emma's waist with one hand while the other snagged the flute she was drinking out of. “Is Mister Russo.” She leaned down, murmuring in Emma's ear. “And that was your fifth glass. I told you two. Do we need to learn how to count again, princess?” She smirked at her girl’s little grumbling sound, kissing Emma’s cheek before straightening. “Hey, how’s the grands?” she asked the older gentleman curiously.

“Oh! They’re fine, fine. Little Maureen, she’s going into the third grade; smart as a whip, that one!” Mr. Russo was positively beaming. “She is named after my late wife, you know?” His face dropped for a moment, his eyes moving away. “I had to keep my Maureen in line too. Very hard with these ones, right, Missus Petrova?” he said finally, grinning wistfully and smoothing the rich green vest fabric over his chest. “But good, yes. Especially with our...business. Must keep our loved ones safe.”

Riley chuckled. “Yeah, I guess I’m a bit old fashioned,” she said with a shrug. 

“Yeah. Gotta keep the wifey on lock? God, can you be any more freakin’ hetronormative?” Emma bitched under her breath, rolling her eyes, but she gave a kindly smile to Mister Russo. “If you’ll excuse me, please. I have to powder my nose.” 

“Mm, exactly.” Riley said, giving Emma's bottom a warning pat before she knit her brow, confused. “You don’t use powder, you used that primer stuff and that other...stuff….”

“That’s not...I...” Emma gave Riley an exasperated look, though she couldn’t help but laugh, tilting her head to kiss the other woman's cheek. “I have to take a piss, you dork!” she whispered.

“Oh! Yeah.” Riley nodded, setting the flute down. “I gotta too. I’ll go with. If you’ll excuse us, Mister Russo?” 

The pair wandered off, and as they passed one of the decorative bowls with multicolored stones, Riley palmed a small handful, earning a curious look from Emma. “We can get those at the dollar store for like...a dollar, Riley.” Emma said with a laugh, pushing into the restroom. “I have five or six packages of the glow in the dark ones.” She shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully; though Riley didn’t say anything, just gave her girl a little smirk and pushed her towards one of the stalls, dipping into another one herself so they could do their business. 

Emma was even allowed to wear regular panties, because she’d been such a good girl during Riley's last “business outing”. Though, truth be told, after so long in the specially made pull-up type panties she’d been wearing for the last year or so, these felt weird on her. But, she didn’t complain, quickly doing her business and moving out to wash her hands. She paused a moment, her heart squeezing as she sort of stared at Riley, from the top of the short, almost black spiky locks, all the way down to the black sneakers peeking out from the perfectly tailored suit. “You’re so hot.” Emma said with a grin, tilting her head up and giving the smirking woman a kiss high on her cheek.

Riley smirked a little. “Even with the sneakers? Coz you bitched enough about them. ‘Riley, no one wears sneakers with a suit. God, Riley you’re so tacky. Ugh Daddy stop! Ow Oh, OH YES DADDY MORE UUUHHNG’!” Riley grabbed Emma as she teased her, grinding against the laughing ginger as Emma gently swatted at her shoulder, pulling away and tossing the stones onto the counter. “Count ‘em, baby.” she ordered.

Emma blinked. “What?” she asked, her brow knitting slightly as she stared at the colorful stones, then back at Riley, then the stones. “Are you on drugs?” 

Riley leaned back against the counter, lazily pulling out her phone, as if she wasn’t paying much attention to Emma, though her focus was always on the redhead. “I told you two. Babe, you had five. Daddy needs to know you didn’t forget how to count. Humor her.” she ordered. 

“What is it with you speaking in third person, Riles? It’s fucking weird.” Emma rolled her eyes, turning to head toward the door. 

“If you touch that door handle, I’m beatin’ your ass.” Riley said lazily, the sound of clicking heard as she sent a text, glancing up when she heard the door open, way more than half expecting Emma to already be through it. But instead, it was Nala, the small Somali woman. Riley gave her a friendly smile, despite the stony glare she got in return. “Hey, Nala, your woman know where you are?” she asked.

Nala did a slow blink, tilting her head to the side before she glanced at Emma. “Hello.” she said with a polite smile and dip of her head. “I am sorry you must deal with your Miss Petrova. She is a not nice woman.” 

“Bitch, what?” Emma asked, raising her brows slightly as she turned towards Nala, stepping over to her, though Riley reached out to snag the skirt of her fifties-style flared dress. “You realize you were ‘bout to get murdered, right? Like, stoned to death or your head cut off or some misogynistic shit? And now y’all have been like, adopted into one of the most powerful families in Iowa, and you’re ~still~ talking shit? I will kick your a--”

“Huh, sounds pretty familiar, does it not, princess?” Riley said smoothly into Emma's ear as Nala just made a snorting sound, mumbling something in Arabic as she went into a stall and slammed the door shut. “Another princess who doesn’t know how to keep her mouth shut.” She bodily turned Emma towards the counter, sending a hand crashing into her ass. “Count. Out loud. Hey, Aamiina, your girl’s in there. Still not quite my fan, I see.” 

Aamiina, flashed a smile, smoothing her hands down the legs of her tailored slacks. “Yes, she is not.” she said with a shrug, turning towards the mirror for a moment. “She will get over it. Or she will have trouble sitting.” She side-eyed Emma, who was grumbling softly and sliding the stones from one side to another. “Um? Is your Emma all right?” The young woman knitted a dark brow.

“We’re learning how to count.” Riley said smoothly, earning a glare from Emma. “You two settling in okay? Need anything?”

Aamiina shook her head, raising her voice to say something in Arabic, her tone an obvious warning before she turned back to Riley. “No, thank you. Your mother and father have been incredibly kind, even when my Nala kicked a hole in the wall to your apartment. For such a small girl, she is as vicious as a snake.”

Nala, from inside the stall, and also in English, shouted “I can hear you! I am right here!” before a flush was heard and a door slammed open. “If I wanted to be bossed, I would have stayed home!” she snarled. 

“You wanted to stay home anyways,” Riley pointed out, then turned back to Emma, raising her voice slightly. “I don’t hear you counting, Em. Louder.” She turned her attention back to the pair as Emma's voice picked up to a more audible volume, completely ignoring the stone that hit the side of her head. “I believe that’s why you’re so salty.” 

“I am not salty!” Nala protested, glancing down at her dark arms. “How do you dare!”

Aamiina chuckled, turning the water on and nodding toward it while she switched to their native tongue. “Wash.” she ordered. “You are getting ‘salty’ and ‘ashy’ mixed up. Salty is another word for upset or angry.” 

“Maybe--” Emma piped up, twenty six shiny stones piled from one side to another. “--We should teach the next generation healthy relationship skills, instead of...” She gestured vaguely. “You should always discuss things with your partner, and no one should be the...boss of anyone.” she scolded. 

“Should I have left her to die because she was found with her face between my legs?” Aamiina asked lightly. “You are right, Miss Emma. I should have let our families kill her to keep their misguided sense of honor, because Nala said she would like to stay?” Aamiina glanced at Nala, handing her one of the paper towels. “No, Nala makes bad choices. She will listen to me.” 

“See why I like this woman?” Riley said with a grin. “Didn’t give her girl a choice. Just shoved her in the plane, beat her little ass good when she tried to jump out.” Riley winked, turning slightly. “Good girl. Pick up the stone you threw; put all of them in groups of two.” 

“Are you fucking serious??” Emma snapped, forgetting the pair for a moment before sweeping her hand over the counter, the colorful stones clattering to the tiled floor. “I’m goin’ home! Both of you are...Riley! If you don’t let me go this second...”

Riley had grabbed Emma around the waist, knowing this tantrum was coming. “Ah, see. Now we can teach our new friends...what do you call them, princess...~relationship skills~?” Those bright green eyes turned to the pair. Nala, eyes wide, had tucked herself under Aamiina’s arm, snugged up against her side, while Aamiina just looked amused, even as she held her girl in a casually protective hold. 

“Our little ones tend to throw tantrums.” Riley said with a smirk, easily avoiding the elbow jab, though a hand moved from Emma's waist to tangle in the carefully done curls. Then, she swept her leg, knocking Emma off her feet and onto the floor, her other hand guiding the growling girl so she didn’t hit the tiles too hard. “I would say ‘this needs to be nipped in the bud,’ but, if your girl is anything like mine, that bud has been blooming probably since she’d come screaming obscenities into the world...so...” She was bent, holding Emma on her knees. “You just control it.” Riley’s gaze flicked down. “Pick them up.” she demanded.

“Could you maybe show your dick later, at home? Not in front of people?”  
Emma ground out, irritated, though she didn’t move to pick up the stones.

“Could you maybe not be a brat and do what you’re told, ever?” Riley shot back. “Pick them up, Emma. Or, I will bare your ass and beat it, and you won’t be picking up anything for a long, long time. My kit is in the car. I will send someone to get it,” she warned, giving her head a little shake. 

“What do you mean, she will not be picking up anything for a while?” Nala asked, gripping her girlfriend's shirt as she watched. “You will hurt her hands?” She stared up at Aamiina, switching to Arabic, her voice quick and panicked. “She is going to hurt the woman's hands! You must stop her!” 

Aamiina watched impassively. “She uses hand coverings,” Aamiina explained, in the same language. “She would not harm the girl.” 

Meanwhile, Emma was sweeping the stones, gathering them in her hands before giving Riley a “Are you happy now??” look while Riley helped Emma to her feet, straightening the dress. 

“Groups of two.” she ordered, stepping back. “Come, Aamiina, we are practically sisters now. Let’s leave our girls to discuss things. The night is young!” Riley grabbed Emma's purse, fishing out her phone and setting it on the counter. “Take a picture when you’re finished, then you may come out and rejoin the party.”

“Lucky me!” Emma snarked, not moving to do anything with the stones yet. 

“Groups of two, then groups of four. Keep testing, girl.” Riley warned as she headed towards the door. Aaminna paused, then shrugged and followed after, Nala staring with wide eyes as they both left, before turning her attention back to Emma, who was grumbling but obeying. It wouldn’t take very long for the stones to be organized. 

“Does...she hurt you?” Nala asked

“Does Uma hurt you?” Emma shot back, working on her task.

“Aamiina.” Nala corrected, though her lips twitched into a small smile as she turned to smooth the bright green scarf over her hair. “And...yes, sometimes. We have known each other for a long time. We...we fell in love. But she is very controlling.” 

There was a pause in conversation. “But she keeps me safe,” Emma said softly. “And she loves me,” she added, finishing her task and taking a picture. “And I would legit die without her. Don’t tell her that though..” She swept her hands over the stones, scattering them before grouping them in little piles of four. “Even when she was fuckall, she was there, you know? Makin’ sure I’m not spinning too far out of control.” Emma paused. “Or getting laid, fuckin’ cockblock.” 

Nala pressed her hand to her mouth, giggling softly. “Yes, Aamiina, she...she kept the boys away from me. But she also...” Nala moved closer. “She hit my, my bottom, when I do something she doesn’t like. Like a ~child~. She has done this for a while. One time...” Nala's voice turned into a whisper. “One time, I got very...how you say, drunk? Which is forbidden and something she does ~not~ like...and...after I was better she...she bared me and spanked me. Does, does your Miss Petrova do that?”

“Pretty much daily, yeah.” Emma said with a laugh, glancing at the woman. “But neither of ‘em would ever harm us. Just..fuckin’ annoying.” 

“Yes, but...very...how do you say..” Nala tilted her head, trying to figure out the word.

“Hot as shit, panty-soaking sexy?” Emma prompted with a wink, sending another picture.

“Yes! And frustrating, and it makes my tummy warm.” Nala agreed. 

“You know Riley’s p’rolly got my phone bugged and can hear every word, right?” Emma whispered.

And then Riley’s amused voice came from Emma's phone. “Aw, my princess knows me ~so~ well. Come on, you two!” 

“You’re a dick. Riley!” Emma called out. Leaving the rocks where they were, she slung an arm around the younger woman. “Fuckin’ controlling assholes.” she muttered, leading Nala through the door. 

“Fucking controlling assholes...” Nala agreed, with another giggle, letting out a squeak when she saw Aamiina’s disapproving glare.


	14. Alexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex_Wolfe  
> So rereading this.... I had a thought.... Why didn't Emma just use Alexa to call for help? :x or have Alexa order a bunch of dumb things just to piss Riley off? xD  
> **  
> because I didn't think of it! but it was a brilliant Idea so here we are! (also read their stuff, t's good!)

It had been at least a week since Riley had taken Emma to the farm, and the pair were settling in fairly well so far. There was the usual bickering that picked right back up as though no time had passed, even after only seeing each other every six months to a year for the last ten years. As of now, they were arguing about going to bed. Or, Emma was arguing, at least.

“Get in your pajamas and brush your teeth.” Riley called from the kitchen, already dressed for bed herself in a pair of ripped up plaid pajama pants and a sports bra. Riley clasped her wrists behind her back, stretching and letting out a groan as she wandered back into the living room, staring at Emma who, unsurprisingly, hadn’t moved from her spot on the living room floor amongst several strips of fabric she was tying together to make some sort of quilt..thing. “And, yet... She sits, staring at me like she doesn’t understand what I’m saying,” Riley intoned drily as Emma just..sat there cross legged with a blank expression on her face. Tilting her head towards the stairs in a suggestion, Riley tried again. “C’mon, princess, up.”

Emma, of course, had heard Riley with no issues. And Emma, as per usual, was ignoring Riley. She was half done with her tie quilt and she didn’t want to stop Though, she did glance up when Riley strolled in, her mouth going dry. Fuckin’ hormones! The ginger didn’t realize she was staring until she heard “C’mon, princess” snapping her out of her “o.m.g Riley! Hi! Look, you’re here and your flat, hot belly is here in front of me, and can I fuck you now?” sort of daze. Instead, her lips curled down in her signature scowly pout. “I’m not tired. You go ahead,” she said finally, going back to tying the little strips of fleece together. She let out a squawk when, a few seconds later, Riley was in front of her, strong hands under her armpits and yanking her dizzyingly fast to her feet! “Jesus fuck, Riley!” Emma protested, annoyed. “Look! You scattered all the pieces and now it’s all fucked up!” 

Rolling her eyes, Riley gently pushed Emma towards the stairs, calling out. “Alexa, buy more fleece. Various colors and patterns.” Turning to Emma, Riley cocked a brow. “There, happy?” she asked, snorting when Emma just stomped up the stairs like an annoyed teenager. “You’re welcome, Em! Oh, yeah! No problem!” Riley said sarcastically as she followed along behind.  
***

They had both crawled into bed not much later. Riley, as usual, flipped the TV on to some mindless movie and turned it on low, carding her fingers through Emma's hair. “I love you, baby.” she said softly. 

“Yeah. I mean, kidnapping me totally shows love, not insane obsession or weird possessiveness or anything,” Emma snarked, turning on her side, away from Riley. She heard the soft chuckle and something muttered in Russian, but they both settled down, slowly falling asleep.  
**

Emma squirmed, slowly waking up to the familiar press on her bladder. Groaning softly, she sat up, scrubbing at her face before glancing down at Riley, a little smile playing about her face. The woman was sprawled out on her belly, one arm flung over the pillow, the other reaching out towards Emma. Sighing softly, Emma reached out to trace Riley’s warm cheek and brush the short spiky hair down. “I love you too, crazy ass.” she muttered, leaning over to kiss Riley’s cheek before she wiggled down and slipped out of the bed, padding towards the bathroom to do her business. Pausing a moment, she had the oddest, most genius thought flit through her mind. “Alexa...” she muttered, wondering if it would work and trying not to get too excited. Biting her lip Emma glanced towards the bedroom door before making her way down the stairs, treading carefully.

“Alexa. Call police,” Emma whispered, chewing on her thumbnail as she glanced guiltily towards the stairs. She barely heard the AI’s robotic voice, still staring at the stairs in a mixture of fear and hope. She couldn’t believe she’d never thought of this before!

“911, what’s your emergency?” came a new voice from Alexa’s speakers.

Emma jumped, clapping her hand over her mouth and letting out a little squeak, her heart pounding in her chest. “Uh...hi, I’m...being held captive by my girl..um, ex girlfriend,” she whispered

“I’m sorry, can you speak louder?” the voice commanded, now surrounded by some background noise of barely heard other operators and callers.

Emma scrubbed at her face, raising her voice slightly. “I’m being held captive by my ex girlfriend.” Emma wasn’t quite sure where the machine or the speakers were, so she just sort of stood in the middle of the living room, her arms wrapped around her body.

“Do you know the address of where you’re being held?”

“N...no.” Emma bit her lip, peering through the window. “It’s..somewhere super far off I-80, I think.” 

“Okay, ma’am, we’re sending help. Do you want to stay on the line? Are you in danger?” the authoritative voice reassured Emma, sounding knowledgeable, calm, and not at all bothered by the girl’s confusion on where she was currently located.

“No, not...not really in danger.” Emma said, though her butt tingled a bit at the spanking she’d get if she didn’t get away from here like, now. “Can’t stay on the line...just...hurry!” She jumped as the line went dead, then squeaked when she heard Riley's voice from the top of the stairs.

“I’m just getting a glass of water,” she called quickly, turning and scrambling up the stairs. She gave Riley a nervous little smile as the woman draped her arm around her shoulder and led her back to the bedroom.

Riley gave Emma a curious look, mostly because not once had her girl ever wanted water. Even if Emma woke up thirsty in the middle of the night, she’d swig some gatorade or something. Water happened when Riley forced Emma to drink it. “You okay, princess?” she asked curiously, her eyes narrowing slightly as she brushed her wrist along the jumpy girl’s forehead. “Getting sick on me? Lemme feel your throat...” Catching Emma's batting hands and ignoring the protesting grumbles, she pressed lightly against Emma's lymph nodes. “Hm, no, not swollen...”

“Fuck, Riley, I’m fine! Just, lay back down.” Emma said finally, her cheeks even hotter. She knew the farm was out in the boondocks, so she figured it’d take a while for anyone to find the place. “I was just thirsty, damn, not everything is a life or death situation.” Swinging her legs back up on the bed and scooting up while giving the rail a glare, she forced a smile. “See?” 

“Hmm...” Riley continued to squint, crossing her arms over her chest, but after a few heartbeats crawled back to her side of the bed. “You havin’ trouble sleeping, baby? Need dosed?” 

“No! Jesus fuck.” Emma puffed out, slamming down on the pillow and squeezing her eyes shut. “See?” she repeated, pretending to be exhausted after her short trek for water.

“Hmm...” Riley muttered again, but laid her head on the pillow, draping an arm possessively over Emma.  
***

Riley woke with a start as the doorbell rang barely an hour later. “The fuck?” she growled softly. “Princess, stay--” But Emma had already dived out of the bed and was stumbling towards the door. Without thinking, Riley reached into the side table’s drawer, grabbing the gun she kept there and quickly checking the chamber as she slid out of bed. It was probably Vera or Mikhail, but you could never be too cautious. 

“I can’t get the door open! I don’t have the...thing!” Emma shouted, yanking at the handle desperately. She yipped when Riley reached over her shoulder, pressing her thumb to the scanner before allowing the door to open. Turning to hide her ass from any swinging hands, she stared at Riley as she backed through the door, hitting a fleshy wall of authority standing on the porch.

“Your girl called the police,” a rich, husky voice came from behind her. “Intercepted the call for ya.” Emma glanced up at the amused face of the police woman, Vera standing behind the woman’s shoulder with a raised brow, her arms crossed in front of her.

“Uh...huh...” Riley said slowly, her gaze going to Emma, who was cowering next to the woman. “Thanks, Mia. How's your mom?” As she spoke, she reached out, grabbing Emma's top and yanking her forward, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Princess, you’ve been family forever. What part of “the mob” do you not understand?” That accent was creeping back into Riley’s voice as she spoke.

“Do you need me, Riley?” Vera asked, giving Emma a reproving look. “Because it is four in the morning, I must feed the goats.” The large woman glanced down at herself, in a bright pink Hello Kitty night shirt that barely covered her muscled thighs. “And change into clothing,” she added as an afterthought.

“Go ahead, V, we’re fine. That’s...uh...” She paused, pinching Emma's hip lightly as she tried to jerk out of her grasp. “That’s a nice...top there...” Her voice lowered as she leaned to murmur in Emma's ear. “You are already in trouble, princess. I suggest you stand still like a good girl while Daddy takes care of this.”

“You’re a cop!” Emma protested. “She’s holding me without my consent! I don’t want to stay here.” Emma twisted again. “She..put a chip inside me! I demand you take me home this instant!” 

Mia smirked, one brow raising slightly. “That true, Miss Petrova?” she asked curiously, her voice clearly amused. “Oh, and please put the gun down. It’s not necessary...this time.”

“Yep.” Riley said with a nod. “Want some coffee?” Riley gave a warning pat to Emma's bottom before turning and moving back into the house and heading towards the kitchen. As she walked, she puting the safety back on the gun and slipped it in a drawer, then made a detour to grab one of the kitchen chairs and plug it in the corner. “Emma, corner. Now.” 

“I can see she’s being horribly abused.” Mia gave the fuming redhead a once over, strolling in and carefully shutting the door. “You better do what your wife says, girl.” the dark woman whispered with a wink, heading into the kitchen. “This is a nice place, Riley. My mother’s doin’ just fine, thank you for askin’.”

“You’re a cop! What the fuck!” Emma shrieked, stomping her bare foot. 

“You know she’s mafia, right?” Mia canted her head to the side. “They got connections all over the place. Most’a the force is on their payroll, and we turn a blind eye coz they go after all the kiddy porn shit for us.”

“Bratva. Mafia is Italian. Emma, if I have to put you in that chair, I’m beatin’ your ass right in front of the nice police officer. I suggest you do what I tell you.” Riley reached out as Emma grumpily made her way to the fridge. “No, I will bring you water. Little girls who call the police on their daddy do not get juice; and it’s four in the morning, so I KNOW you’re not grabbin’ a soda.” She raised a brow at the hissing growl coming from her girl. Grabbing Emma’s arm, she landed several swats to that rebellious ass before pulling her to the corner and pushing her down into the chair.

“You’re all fucking...crooked!” Emma cried out, wincing as her ass hit the cushion. But she glared at the wall as the pair chattered quietly behind her, tears of frustration prickling her eyes.

“So, ~this~ is *the* Emma??” Mia asked, keeping her voice low. They had met somewhere in Europe; Mia in the Army, and Riley doing Doctors Without Borders. 

“The one and only Emma Petrova-Woodford. Woodford is being erased from that name as soon as she agrees; so, probably never, stubborn brat.” Riley said in flawless French, so Emma couldn’t understand. She poured Mia’s coffee, then got herself something to drink also. “I got the papers; the judge signed. Emma doesn’t know yet. That’s gonna be interesting.” 

Mia snorted, sipping her coffee as she glanced over at the redhead sulking in the corner. She smirked, answering back in equally perfect French. “Damn, you’re good. You talkin’ bout that gay-bashing judge you got dirt on?”

Nodding, Riley searched through the cupboard, finding Emma's favorite cup; a glittery, neon pink and blue container with a flip top. Moving to the fridge, she grabbed the pitcher of water. “Yes, I also informed him if he ever goes on a rant like he did last year, I was gonna personally see that his ass gets handed to him, and not in the fun way he’s so fond of speaking out against.” 

Emma rolled her eyes when she heard Emma and the cop chattering in a different language behind her. “Alexa, translate!” she called. 

“Alexa, cancel order!” Riley called back, shaking her head at Mia, who was leaning against the counter sipping her coffee and watching this very odd domestic scene.

“Alexa, order twenty pounds of glitter, various colors,” Emma called, kicking the wall, though she reached for the cup when Riley handed it to her, moodily sipping the icy water.

“Brat.” Riley snorted softly, heading back to the kitchen and lowering her voice again. “I’ll disable emergency calling. I apologize for wasting your time, Mia.”

“Alexa, order a sparkly dinosaur purse!” Emma shouted. The robotic AI repeated her request and gave confirmation of the order.

“It’s not a problem. Slow night anyways, couple of methheads a few towns over, bar fight...that’s it for the whole night. Thursdays are always dragging.” Mia answered. “She is, uh, doing what exactly?”

“--Is throwing a fit; she’ll be fine.” Riley rolled her eyes. “Not like I haven’t had glitter on and in every part of my body at various times in life since before I started growing pubes.” 

“Alexa, order twenty cases of Red Bull.” Emma shouted, kicking the wall again, though she grunted softly, her toe catching instead of the flat of her foot. “Motherfuuu....Riley!” she squeaked when Riley pulled her out of the chair, moving to check her foot. 

“Cancel order.” Riley repeated. “If you don’t mind, officer, I have to put my very, very naughty wife to bed, after I turn her bottom a lovely shade of pink.” 

“Yep, that’s my cue. Good luck, guys.” Mia set her coffee cup down. “I need you to do the thumb thing,” she added, reminding Riley about the front door situation. 

“Alexa, order twelve mini skirts, size sixteen.” Emma shouted, yelping at the stinging swat that landed to the back of her thigh before she felt Riley stroll off.

“Alexa, order sixty pairs of fishnet tights!” She scooted back as the door shut, fearfully watching Riley approaching. “I’m not your wife, Riley! You can’t just ~tell~ someone they’re...”

Riley shut the door, making sure it was locked. The sun was just coming up, turning the living room that soft pinkish blue they loved so much. She turned, admiring her furious woman before making her way back to the corner chair and purposefully turning it around and sitting, legs spread, her arms leaning on the chair back. “You’re right, princess. “Wife” means you have a choice. Concubine? Pet? Hmm...” Riley tapped her lower lip. “I suppose I’ll decide later. Come here.” 

Emma scrambled back, shaking her head. “No, I don’t want t--” That was all she got out before she was jerked forward. In so short a time she couldn’t even register it, Riley was getting up, and not long after Emma was staring at the floor, Riley’s knees pressed into her stomach, the hand Emma swung behind her to protect herself easily captured and held at the base of her back. 

“Did you really think,” Riley trapped Emma's flailing legs with one of her own, pulling up Emma's night shirt. She didn’t even bother with the dark purple boyshorts, admiring the swell of her girl’s ass peeking from under the legs. “--That would work, baby?” Her hand came down once, the pink print blooming. “You know we own this entire state, right? And half the other one next door. I mean, you’ve been mine long enough to know.” She landed another smack, admiring the jiggling she was causing in the buttocks below her swatting hand. 

“Ow! Riley, that HURTS!” Emma shrieked, squirming. It didn’t hurt all that bad, really, Riley had given her much worse several times before, but it was humiliating. Story of her life these days.

“Good.” Riley landed several more swats before flipping Emma up onto her feet and standing. Capturing Emma's chin, she pressed her lips possessively to Emma’s, gently nipping before she bent and grabbed the water bottle. “Tomorrow, you’re writing one hundred times ‘I will always be Riley’s Princess.’ We’ll hang it up somewhere. Use your sparkly pens.”

“Fuck you.” Emma grumbled, snatching the water bottle. 

“Actually, I suppose it’ll be today. And, if I have to tie you to that bed, I will. You’re not to get out of it until ten, am I understood?”

“Fine, whatever.” Emma muttered snarkily, glaring at Riley.

Riley shook her head, but took Emma's hand, leading her up the stairs. Flipping the bedcovers over, she watched as Emma slipped in before sliding in herself. It seemed Emma's breathing evened out only a few minutes after they laid back down. Emma always slept best after a spanking, Riley knew.  
**

For the rest of their lives, weird things randomly came in the mail, especially after an argument. Riley knew it was Emma trying to piss her off, but it mostly amused her. Puffy stickers with “fuck you” and “You suck” on them, googly eyes, (Riley hated googly eyes! They were so creepy!); Clothes she would never in a million years allow Emma to wear outside of their house, fake drugs… Some things Riley intercepted, namely the clothes and the drugs. The rest she let Emma do what she wanted with them. Even if she had “fuck you” in pink sparkly letters stuck to her car or bike every once in a while, or a random googly eye showing up on a pocket. 

And sometimes, it was fun to come home seeing her girl all dressed up like a back alley hooker. Those days, Emma would find herself pushed to the ground with Riley’s hand in her hair, her tongue out working Riley to an orgasm, or bent over being viciously fucked by Riley's favorite strap on. 

Emma knew exactly what she was doing. 

“Alexa, order plaid mini skirt, size sixteen.”


	15. Panic At The Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not as cool as panic at the disco

It had been a few weeks after her mother passed away, and only a couple days after the almost throwdown with Christie, and Emma's anxiety had been pretty high. Riley had wanted to keep her out of school longer and her parents agreed, but Emma being Emma, refused, gently at first. Then louder and louder. After a couple weeks, the Petrovs finally allowed her to go back to school, on the promise that she’d come straight home afterward. The Petrovs kept a couple people watching her, and Riley, of course, kept a few of her own contacts watching; Blaine, from one of the local gangs that dominated the school, and of course, Maria, because they’d been best friends since Emma was in grade school.

***  
“Carry the five, solve for...” Emma mumbled, ignoring the low din of chatter as she tried to figure out the problems in her book. Though she was on the higher end of the “special education” spectrum, Emma was still in a few “special” classes, especially in math and grammar. Unfortunately, which the ginger bitched loudly about, it meant since Jr. High she’d had to basically teach herself out of the workbook given to her, instead of having the help of a regular teacher or having actual lessons. Tapping the bright pink pencil on her lower lip, she let out a disgusted sound, swinging her gaze around in search of Maria, who, luckily, was incredibly good at math, and had a love for teaching, so was tasked as a “student aid”. Emma waited a few minutes while the Latina helped the quiet, blue haired kid before reaching out and snagging her arm. “Dude, this makes no fuckin’ sense! What am I carrying and why do I have to solve this fucker’s issues?” 

Maria snorted. “Hold up, lemme see what you’re workin’ on.” She scooted the book closer, squinting at the problem. “Okay, what you gotta do is...” There was a pause for a moment. “You’re sniffing me! I can literally hear you sniffing me. That’s both confusin’ and kinda hot.” She glanced up, reaching out to tug one of the pigtails sitting atop Emma's head. “Paaaay attention, or you’re gonna fall right into Riles’ trap and be her lil’ housewife,” Maria teased, snorting at the eyeroll before she went back to explaining how to solve the problem. 

Emma rolled her eyes, letting out a little whine. “Stop wearin’ that shit then! It smells so good!” she bitched, giving her friend's arm another sniff before she laughed outright. “I would legit murder her if I had to be up her ass all day.” Puffing out a bit of air, she started working the problem, trying to focus on what Maria was saying. Slamming the book closed, she tore the paper out of her notebook. “Thank you!” she said, relieved that was over. Emma shook her head at Maria’s offer to check her work, slipping out of the desk to turn the paper in. 

Halfway from her desk to the filing table, Emma started to feel that familiar prickling along her arms and tightness in her chest. Stomach tightening, she paused a moment, resisting the urge to let out a little scream. She had plenty of practice tamping down an anxiety attack, though she had gotten used to Riley being there to talk her down from one. Slowly she made the rest of the way towards the filing table, setting her paper in the correct basket before she turned, clutching the table's edge, her other hand reaching for her little purse to dig through it. “Fuck...” she muttered, just now realizing she’d left her cell phone in her locker. 

“H...hey.” A soft voice beside Emma was heard under the ringing in her ears. “A...are you O...Okay?” Emma looked up and over, nodding at Maddi, the blue haired girl with dark red lipstick and overlined eyes. “Y..You um..” Maddi gestured a little. “Don’t look so well.” She raised her voice slightly, causing Emma to wince, knowing that the usually incredibly quiet kid talking above a whisper was gonna get attention. “Miss. S..S..Smith, I think Emma is sick..” 

Emma let out a soft gasp as her heart started beating faster and her hands started to shake. “I’m...I’m I need to go to...the bathroom!” she blurted, her eyes darting around the room erratically.

Miss Smith, a kindly teacher with graying hair pulled into a bun made her way over just as Maria came closer, noticing the signs. “Yo, I got her.” Maria said quickly. “Don’t crowd or she’ll freak out n’ start swingin’. C’mon chica, let's get you to the nurse, yeah? We’ll call Riley there, coz God knows your silly ass p’rolly left that expensive ass phone in your locker. Betcha Riles gonna tap that ass too.”

Emma clung to her friend's arm, letting out a shaky laugh as Maria led her out of the classroom and into the brightly lit hallway. “Eat a dick.” she jabbed back. “S..that..why Riley’s trying to talk all gangsta? Coz..she’s almost whiter than..than..” Emma stopped, clutching the wall. “M..gonna fuckin’ pass out or die or somethin!”

Tucking her arm around Emma's waist, Maria laughed, scraping her own chin-length hair back. “Milk? Cottage cheese? Bleached bones?” She paused, gently nudging Emma along and up the couple of steps. “C’mon, girl, count...the red tiles. We’re almost to the cafeteria, gotta go through that, then to the nurse’s office.”

“The n..nurse is a cunt and hates me ever since Vaughn chewed her out for not lettin’ you go home when you sprained your ankle in gym,” Emma pointed out, still panting softly as if she’d just run across the entire school yard. “I’m so sorry, I dunno..why this is..happening.” 

They were almost halfway through and up the couple of steps. “Because you have a mental illness. Because you’ve had some shit happen not too long ago. Because your dumb ass had two cans of that shit before first period. Because you had a bag of skittles and a bottle of...” Maria made air quotes. “Juice” for lunch, even with that big ass black dude staring you down n’ trying to shove his rabbit food in your face.” Maria gave her friend a quick squeeze around the waist, pushing open the nurse’s door, not at all phased by the annoyed look on the woman's face, passing the hall pass over. “Emma ain’t feeling good, Call Ri...” Maria paused, “Anya Petrova.”

“Mm..what seems to be the problem?” The nurse asked, looking bored. 

“I’m..not..I need..Riley.” Emma gasped out, trembling and clutching Maria’s sweater. “Hearts..too fast! Can’t breathe, Please...” 

The nurse rolled her eyes. “We can’t call your...” She paused, wrinkling her nose..”Friend...because you want to get out of class, Miss Woodford. If you need to sit for a few minutes to calm your little tantrum, that’s fine. But...”

She was cut off by a booming voice behind them. “They her motherfuckin’ legal guardians. Her ma just died! Don’tchu got a heart in them wrinkled up old titties of yours?” Blaine's voice lowered. “I called Riles. They comin’ Em. C’mon, you got one’a them things you take?” 

“She’s ah...kinda not talky right now, dude.” Maria said, both Blaine and Maria ignoring the spluttering nurse as they shepherded Emma across the hall towards the little alcove that held the girls and boys bathrooms along with the drinking fountain. Emma, at the moment, was slightly catotonic, trembling and softly whimpering Riley’s name, her eyes wide and pupils shot. “I got my phone in my pocket. Slapped Riley’s number, so pretty sure she’s gonna be down here in a few minutes. That lady is a cuntbucket, holy shit!”

“I can’t stand that bitch.” Blaine scowled, his big hand rubbing up and down Emma’s trembling back. “She was at fuckin’ Edison too, thinks she’s hot shit coz she takes temperatures n’ wipes barf n’ shit.”   
***

True to the Petrovs, it was only about ten minutes before they saw Riley first, both Maria and Blaine giving her a headnod as she wrapped her arms around Emma, speaking in a soothing cadence. Both Maria and Blaine stepped away, smirking at each other when they saw Anya and Vaughn storm into the nurse’s office, the sound of the door banging against the faux brick walls reverberating down the halls, making the few students that were trickling out of classrooms look on curiously.  
*****

Emma fell into Riley’s chest, clutching the ripped up band t shirt. “I’m sorry, I’msorryI’msorry!” She sobbed softly. “I thought everything was fine ‘n I was doin’ math, and now I can’t breathe and I’m gonna die!” 

RIley led Emma into the bathroom, resisting the urge to wrinkle her nose at the discarded paper towels on the floor. Her family had given the school a sizable donation, mostly so they could be allowed in and out of the building without much questioning. “Course it p’rolly went to the sports shit…” Riley muttered, before gently soothing her hands up and down Emma's back. Pulling her away she tilted Emma’s head up. “Hey, hey… Look at me, sweetheart,” she ordered, using the same voice she always used to soothe her girl, (and later, get Emma’s hands into the bondage mitts). “Breathe, baby...breathe with me..” She started to breathe slowly, staring into her girl's eyes.

“I..C..cant!'' Emma wailed out, sobbing again, though she stared into those deep green eyes. “Riles I can’t breathe! I can’t...”

“We’re gonna have a discussion ‘bout your lunch choices, princess.” Riley warned gently, still breathing in that measured, even way, her lips curling into a small smirk as Emma took the bait, her eyes flashing with irritation.

“You can’t tell me what to do, Riley!” Emma snapped out, unconsciously breathing with her, her hands still tangled in that t shirt. “And..and why is Blaine followin’ me around like he’s my boyfriend or something? It’s weird. And he’s just as bossy as you!” Emma blinked as the ringing in her ears started to fade, though her hands still trembled. 

Chuckling, Riley kissed Emma's forehead before rooting around in her pocket, pulling out a little bottle of Klonopin. “He’s ‘bout as gay as we are, cept he’s still in the closet, so don’t go tellin’ people.” Riley whispered, popping the bottle open. She glanced up as someone came into the bathroom. “Yo, I’ll give you ten bucks if you run to the vending machine and grab a bottle of water,” she said to the blue-haired girl who’d just walked in. 

Maddi blinked owlishly, tugging on a strand of her hair. “Uh. C..Can I pee first?” she asked awkwardly. “An..AN..anana.” Maddi grit her teeth, though she was surprised neither Riley or Emma laughed at her. Emma never laughed at her stutter, actually, come to think of it. She’d never met Riley before, only seeing her in passing. “And the vending machines don’t have w..w..water. Emma drinks Frutopia a lot…”

“Ah, yes, pure sugar, coz of course she does.” Riley said drily, nodding. “Do your thing, then go grab her a Gatorade.” She fished around for her wallet, conveniently hooked to a chain on her belt loop and peeled out a ten along with a couple ones, ignoring the glare from the still slightly trembling Emma, even as the redhead kept herself pushed against Riley, her cheek resting on her chest. Riley handed the money over to the blue-haired girl after she washed her hands.

“I don't...” Emma paused a moment, letting Riley check her pulse. “Don’t want to take that.” she protested softly, letting Riley’s heat and heartbeat calm her down. “I’m..sorry, Riles! Really I’m okay now, can we just go home?” Emma already knew there was no way Riley or Riley’s parents would let her go back to class, and truthfully she really just wanted to curl up by her girlfriend for the rest of the day. But she hated taking medicine no matter what. 

“Princess, your heart rate is still at one twenty, it’s gonna dump all those chemicals right back into your brain and cycle you through again unless you take something. These are the really low dose ones.” Riley said, keeping her voice soft. She glanced up as the door opened again, nodding and taking the gatorade. She turned to thank the deliverer, but the little goth girl was already gone. 

“I don’t want to...” Emma protested, her voice pitching up slightly. 

“Wanna go on a picnic tomorrow?” Riley asked, smirking slightly. “The ducks are out at Vanderveer Park across the bridge. Or we could go to Sunset, in one of those cute little gazebos? Could try that chicken salad you been wantin’ to make...” 

Perking slightly, Emma nodded. They hadn’t really gone out much since her mom passed away. Riley didn’t trust that she wouldn’t run off back to that run-down apartment in some...in Rileys words, “dumb-ass bid for independance,” and the Petrovs didn’t trust she’d not have a panic attack and get sick while alone. “Yes! We can go to Vanderveer! I bet the geese came out too! And…” Emma sighed. “And the only way we’re goin’ is if I take that mother-fuckin’ pill, right?” she asked, resignation written all over her face.

“Aw, see! Who says public school doesn’t make people smart?” Riley teased. “Open your mouth, princess.” She waited for Emma to open her mouth, placing the tiny pin-head sized pill on her tongue before giving her a drink of the red gatorade. “And the whole Skittles and sugar water thing? Done, over. I will pull you out of this dump so fast your head will spin. Do you understand me? You know I got people watchin’ you.” 

“That’s not creepy at all.” Emma snarked softly, though weirdly comforted, as she swallowed the pill. She sighed, pressing herself against Riley’s side as the other girl draped an arm over her, leading her through the bathroom just as Anya and Vaughn walked out of the nurse’s office.

“Are you better, darling?” Anya asked, Vaughn squishing Emma into a familiar bear hug.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, y’all.” Emma said with a soft sigh, once she was released from the hug. 

“We’ve talked to the faculty, Emmaline, you may keep your phone on you,” Anya informed her as the little group headed down the hall to Emma’s locker.

“Okay..thanks.” Emma gave her adopted parents a little smile as she gathered her stuff before they headed out.  
***

That night, Emma and Riley cuddled together under the covers, talking quietly about their future as all young couples do. For the first time in at least a month, Emma finally fell asleep and slept through the night, curled up on her side with her head burrowed in the crook of Riley's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlackMath96 suggested Riley calming emma down from a panic attack. This is just a short one, I want to do one when they're adults too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> around 16/17

Emma gave Mikhail a playful glare when he passed by, snagging a sliver of the shredded chicken from a large bowl situated on the island. “I’m starting to think you’re just coming in here to steal my chicken,” Emma teased as the soldier-turned-teenager-guard opened the fridge door.

“Not true! I came for water!” Mikhail denied, snagging a bottle and cracking it open. “Did you do the sleeping well?” he asked, knowing Emma had been having trouble with insomnia the last few months.

“Uh huh, keep your grubby paws off my chicken.” she said mock-sternly, though her voice was light. Mikhail had become much of an uncle figure to the redhead, like Vera had become an aunt. “Also, grab the miracle whip.” Emma was in the process of cutting the purple grapes into fourths, her movements quick and practiced. “No, not the mayo! Ugh that stuff tastes like goblin jizz, and...” Emma paused, “I slept pretty good last night, actually. Pretty sure I drooled all over poor Riley.” 

“I do not want to know how or why you know what goblin jizz tastes like.” Mikhail said, his voice dry as he passed over the miracle whip, snagging another sliver of chicken before nodding towards the onions. “Would you like me to cut? Small, yes? Little tiny itty bitty squares of evil?” At Emma's affirmative, Mikhail grabbed a knife. “I am pretty sure drool is something Riley doesn’t mind, Emma.” The soldier smirked at the teenager as Emma's face turned a bright shade of pink. 

“She snores, too.” Both Mikhail and Emma jumped, Emma letting out a little squeak of surprise. Neither of them had heard Riley come into the kitchen until she said something. “But it’s super cute, like the tiniest mack truck...” RIley smirked, reaching out to snag a sliver of chicken as Emma was dumping the grapes in. “Why are you...Y’know what, I’m not gonna ask. You’re the ‘lil weirdo who puts dried cranberries in tunafish and it always tastes good.” Riley lightly tangled her hand at the base of Emma's scalp, pulling her head back and landing a gentle kiss on cherry flavored lips before heading to the fridge. 

“Oh my god, I do not snore!” Emma laughed, “And stay out of my damn chicken! There’s gonna be none left for the..mmmm!” She was cut off as her head was tilted back, returning the kiss before nodding as Mikhail dumped the onion into the chicken chunks. All that was left was the relish and miracle whip. “Grab the cookies, will you?” she asked, nodding towards the oven where the cookies sat, cooling. “Just put them in that red tupperware on the counter.” Emma hesitated a moment, feeling heat prickling her eyes as she stared at the tupperware stained from years of storing her mom's chili; about the only thing the woman could make decently. “Y...yeah, just um...” 

Riley returned back to Emma after grabbing the water and juice and tucking them into the beat up picnic basket Emma had found a couple years ago at a thrift shop. She and Vaughn had spent a good part of the next day decorating it and gluing fabric on the inside. Riley carefully tucked the juice boxes in one of the pockets, water in the other, before wrapping her arms around Emma and kissing the top of her head. “See, look at you, already directin’ the household. You’re gonna be the perfect housewife, princess,” Riley praised lightly, again, knowing Emma would get irritated and it’d take her mind off her mother's passing. Though, Riley loved Emma in the kitchen. She quietly envisioned her girl in some cute retro dress, on her knees, her hands greedily tugging at...Focus, Riley!

Emma rolled her eyes, slapping Riley’s bare arm before glancing down at her baggy pajama pants and even baggier T-shirt. “I guess I p’rolly should put on real clothes then; I made kool-aid too. Pack that..and the bread and...” 

“No sugar water. Wear that yellow sundress I got you last week.” Riley spun Emma around, giving her ass a playful double handed slap and smirking when the girl skittered out with a little grumble, watching as she disappeared through the door. She waited a few more heartbeats before finally rubbing her arm. “Shit, ow, that girl has a swing!” 

Mikhail snorted softly, turning towards the fridge again. “The kool-aid, it has vitamin C and...Um, ribo...flavor,” he pointed out, pulling out the Mt. Dew bottle full of liquid, uncapping and taking a sniff. “Would taste good with vodka.” he mused. “But, Emma likes the orange kind. I think you should pack it with your picnic.” Screwing the cap back on, he set it on the counter next to the picnic basket, helping Riley pack the rest of the food Emma had made. 

Riley shook her head. “I already told her no; if I go back on it she’ll just be all ‘Oh if I whine and cry and bitch, Riley will just cave and do what I want’” she explained, narrowing her eyes slightly at Mikhail. “I already let her drink that nasty white trash shit. God, she even prefers the generic Mt. Dew! Little weirdo.” Tucking a few green apples into the basket Riley snapped it shut. “What car are we takin?”

Mikhail kept quiet while Riley went on her tangent, knowing the teenager had been rather possessive and controlling of Emma since they first met. “Vera or I will drive the big van, you can sit with your Emma in the back, do the smoochies and the cuddlings.” Mikhail said with a waggle of his brows, pausing a moment as he hesitated with his next words. “Miss Riley, do you think you are being a bit too…” Mikhail paused again, trying to make his suggestion without pissing off the Bratva Prince. “Um, controlling? You two are in a relationship, no one should contr--”

“Emma needs it.” Riley said simply, cutting Mikhail off. “And she will do what I say, when I say it. Or she’ll find her ass beat or stuck in a corner somewhere ‘till she figures out who is in control.” Riley pointed to herself. “Head of our house.” Riley dropped her voice, smirking and leaning forward. “Besides, do you know how fuckin’ wet she gets while she’s bein’ spanked? Seriously, dude, she soaked my knee last night!”

Mikhail shook his head, though his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. “Do not tell Vera this; she still sees you two as little children and I do not need another night of...” Mikhail put his hand to his cheeks, his voice going just a little higher to imitate his ‘sister’. “She asked for a razor, Mikey, and a bra! Why does she need a razor or a bra? She is but a child!”  
****

Meanwhile, Emma had found the dress Riley was talking about; a cute, lemon yellow sundress that hit just above the knees; and she was studying herself in the mirror, critical as any sixteen year old. Finally, with a small sigh, she bound her hair up in a quick ponytail and slicked on some lip gloss before making her way through the halls and back down the stairs, pausing a moment to study Riley, who was fixing her short, spiked hair and studying herself in the mirror just as Emma had done. Emma felt herself flush, a silly grin curling her lips before she let out a little wolf whistle, laughing as Riley jumped and turned to send her a playful glare. “Heeey, sexy.” Emma called.

Riley jerked at the whistle, turning and giving Emma a glare before smiling and holding out her arms. Emma, as always, at least to her, looked beautiful, like a princess in a storybook as she made her way down the stairs on bare feet. Wrapping her arms around Emma and nosing along her cheek, Riley told Emma as much, her hips lazily swaying back and forth.  
****

They had all piled in the van. As usual, Vera and Mikhail with them, and though Riley and Emma knew they were their bodyguards, they all joked and teased each other easily, Riley and Emma bitching about their music choices until they settled on some random rap CD Vera put in. The teenagers settled themselves in the seat as they drove along the late spring Illinois roads, heading into Iowa and their favorite park, then tumbling out laughing and pulling out all the things they needed, Vera hefting a large sack of bird feed on her shoulders because Emma read somewhere that you can’t feed ducks bread.  
**  
“Oh, oh look, babies!” Emma gasped, wiggling and pointing. She was sitting between Riley's legs on the blanket, Riley’s arm around her waist as they both flung bird seed towards the ducks that surrounded them with cheerful quacks. Emma turned slightly, giving Riley a bright grin. “We should have baby ducks some day!” she declared, reaching for her half eaten apple, though she eyed the geese warily. “Also, those fuckers are evil...” she added, gesturing at them.

Riley loved watching Emma relaxed and happy. Every few minutes she’d sprinkle more birdseed into her girlfriend’s hand, watching her as she bounced and squeaked at the birds that surrounded them. “Someday, maybe.” Riley said with a small smile, pecking Emma's lips gently before shaking her head. “Nah, they know if they mess with us they’ll be on tonight's menu… Here, just hold out your hand.” Riley bit back a snicker at the little squeak Emma made, flattening her own hand under Emma’s and holding it out, her lips to the other girl's ear. “See, if you stay really still...” Grinning a little, Riley watched as the goose waddled closer, honking to make the ducks scatter.

“Ohmigodohmigodohmigod!” Emma squeezed her eyes shut, burrowing her face into Riley’s shoulder, hearing the soft chuckle from Riley’s chest, though she kept her hand where it was, finally peeking when the goose started to peck at her hand. “Oh, ohgod Riles that feels so freaking weird!” she said with a giggle, watching the goose. “Aw, what a good-- HEY!” she jerked as the big bird flapped its wings, honking loudly before stealing the rest of her apple and flying off. “Oh my god, that was...” She paused a moment, watching as a girl about her age, maybe a little older approached with a scowl, staring down her nose at them. “Uh..can I help you?” she asked politely, gesturing. “Are...you hungry, we...have plenty..” 

The girl cut her off, flipping mousy brown hair over her shoulder. “This is a ~public~ park. With...children! And the elderly!” she informed the pair, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Uh...huh?” Riley said slowly, one arm wrapping just a bit more firmly around Emma's waist. 

“My youth group is here, trying to have lunch!” The girl pointed to a group of people across the pond, a couple teenagers staring before they got up, though the rest of the group wasn’t paying any attention to what was going on across the pond, too busy doing their own thing.

“Okay?” Riley said, making a ‘go on’ gesture with her free hand. 

“Being gay is a sin! And you’re just...over here ~KISSING~ each other and…!” She was abruptly cut off when a girl yanked on her shirt. 

“Crystal! Oh, my gosh!” The chunky blonde teen turned, her face beat red. “Y’all I am ~so~ sorry! My cousin, she’s um--” She gestured vaguely. “Kinda, uh...” 

“A fucking cunt?” Emma supplied sweetly, moving to stand, though Riley kept her pinned to the blanket. “A trash fire dressed like the worst grandma ever? A nosy loudmouth who’s gonna get her face punched if she’s not careful?” Emma squirmed again. “Riley, you’re pressin’ right on my bladder, baby and I’m gonna piss myself!”

The blonde had the other girl by the arm, shooing her away every time she leaned in to stage whisper “We should pray for them” and “I’ll start a prayer chain!” “Yeah, I mean...like, I don’t...I...” The poor girl looked like she was about ready to cry, and like she was plain exhausted. Finally she turned to snap at her cousin: “Oh my gosh, will you just go back over there and shut the HECK up!?” She stepped back once Crystal turned and stomped off. “Seriously, I...don’t even think being gay is a sin and, even if it was I mean I’m pretty sure God has more things to worry about then y’know, who’s doing...things with who and I think you two are super cute and...” 

Riley laughed. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I get shit from people like your...cousin? All the time. It’s cool.” She held out a hand. “I’m Riley, this is my girl, Emma. You okay?”

“Yeah.” The girl sighed, her hands shaking slightly. “Just...tired. I’m Jessica. Uh, everyone calls me Jessie though. I..gotta..” she gestured vaguely. “Sorry again. One of these days I’m just gonna let her get smacked instead of trying to head her off.”

The girl wandered slowly off, Riley noticing a slight limp, but not saying anything coz...goodness knows they’d probably never see each other again. Riley just didn’t really run with the church crowd. “Damn, poor thing, dealing with that bitch.”

“Betcha five bucks she’s gonna be thirty five years old writing shitty romance and tending her little garden. Betcha she’s secretly a lesbian too...” Emma said with a small smirk. “It’s girls like her that are ~suuuper~ freaky..” Emma turned, waggling her brows. “Y’know..whips 'n chains, handcuffs, smackin’..no, never mind! I don’t even wanna get ~that~ in your brain...”

Riley laughed. “How in the hell would you even know...y’know what, never mind. C’mon. The bathroom’s over there.” She scooted back and hopped to her feet with a dancer’s grace, moving in front of Emma to help her up, making quick eye contact with Vera who was just a few feet away feeding ducks with a gaggle of kids around her, the large woman easily entertaining them. Then she walked hand in hand with Em to the bathrooms.

“OOhh, soda!” Emma grabbed for her purse to dig some change out, but was intercepted by Riley, the other woman gently tugging her away from the machine.

“We have juice, water and that bubbly water shit you like. You’re layin’ off the caffeine for a while ‘til we get these attacks under control.” Riley instructed, her fingertip gently booping Emma's nose as it wrinkled, but the ginger haired girl sighed dramatically, yelping as Riley pushed her against the wall, attacking her mouth while Emma returned the kiss after a few seconds of surprise. “You’re bein’ a real good girl though...” Riley whispered, dropping her voice seductively. “Maybe we’ll try them...freaky things when we get home.” Waggling her brows, Riley stepped back. “Gimme a sec to check the bathroom out.” she ordered, waiting a few heartbeats to make sure Emma obeyed before ducking into the bathroom, her hand moving to the holster hidden under her baggy tank top.

Emma flushed again, rolling her eyes, though she didn’t protest, nor did she go for the machine. Though she’d never admit it, she liked when Riley called her a good girl. Though her stomach knotted fearfully when Riley rushed out, her hand clapped over her mouth and a look of horrified amusement on her face. Emma pushed up off the wall, her eyes wide. “What? What's wrong? Is someone doing drugs??” Emma whispered worriedly. “Or like...”

“Oh god, no, it’s so much worse...” Riley whispered. Grabbing Emma's hand, she pressed a finger to her lips and tugged the ginger into the damp room.

And there, kneeling on the floor, was Maria, between Christie's legs. Christie, skirt up, panties tangled over one ankle and a manicured hand tangled in the other girl's dark hair, her other hand pressed to her mouth to stifle the sounds while she rode Maria’s face.

“Oh...my god...” Emma gasped softly, clapping her hand over her own mouth and turning to look at Riley, who was staring, wide-eyed with her own hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking. 

B..sh..W..I..” Emma couldn’t formulate words. Christie, who was full of anti-gay propaganda, was getting head from Riley and Emma’s very out, very gay, rather butch best friend! 

Riley raised her voice. “So, Emma is just gonna go pee, y’all just, continue what you’re… OH..shit, foot to the face, yeah… See baby, that’s another reason why I don’t like you in heels! Yep, that’s gonna leave a mark.” 

Emma skittered off to go pee while Christie and Maria got themselves together; Christie, frantically, Maria, slower and with a shit-eating grin and shiny lips and chin. Swiping her hand over her mouth, she winked at Riley. “Told ya she’d be mine someday...”

“Oh my god oh my god!” Christie groaned, righting her skirt and smoothing down her braids. “Shut the fuck up, Maria, oh my god…!!”

“Yeah! That’s what you were saying when Maria was between your legs, eating your pussy like it was freaking Thanksgiving,” Emma chirped, coming out of the bathroom to wash her hands. “Also, if you’re gonna go dyke on us, you’re gonna need to do something about those nails. I mean, yikes. You’re gonna shred her shit to bits.” She showed her own nails, painted bright green and cut to the quick. “See? Like mine. I guess this is the whole ‘Protest too much’ thing?” 

“Nah, I could just--” Maria started.

“Shut UP, Maria!” Christie groaned out, rubbing her face, and looking very red for a dark-skinned girl. 

“Okay, guys. It’s not like this is the first time someone’s gone to the dyke-side,” Riley called, chuckling at her own joke and earning a soft groan from Emma and a “jesus christ, Riles!” from Maria. “Come sit down with us. There’s sandwiches left. Emma made those cookies Maria drools for. It’s not a huge big deal.”

The group wandered out, though Christie was sure to stay a bit further away and Maria still had that glow of a teenager who’d just got laid. They all settled back on the blanket, Riley giving a signal that everything was okay to Vera and Mikhail as Emma started making sandwiches, Maria moving to help.

“So, um, y’all fucking, is this like...a normal thing? Aren’t you with Damian?” Emma asked, frowning at Christie. “Dude, you gonna be okay? Damien’s...not… He’s kind of a dick.” She handed Maria a bottle of apple juice. “If he comes after Maria ‘coz you decided...”

“Shut up, Emma.” Riley warned, her voice gentle. Turning her attention back to Christie, she added, “Look, we never liked each other. But if you’re fuckin’ my girl, then...I don’t know...” She shrugged, passing Christie a sandwich. “Just lay off the homophobic shit, even if y’all are on the down-low. And I will fuck your boy’s shit up if he fucks with Maria, you got me?” 

Christie had been laid flat by Riley before, so she was a bit hesitant, but nodded her head. “Yeah, I got you.” she said finally. “Damien and I, we ain’t...” Christie shook her head. “I...Maria and I... we...” Christie glanced over at Maria, playing with her own braid. 

“Hey, it’s cool, no need to explain. You like chicks. You’re a lesbian, lesbo, doin’ the lesbianing...” Emma sing-songed, completely enjoying Christie's discomfort. She let out a squeak, tumbling into Riley’s lap and laughing at the not-so-gentle swat to her thigh. 

“Seriously, no big deal.” Riley said dismissively, upnodding. “Look, the geese are back!”

“Geese are freaking evil...” Maria said with a shudder, biting into a cookie.  
****

The foursome talked and laughed, Riley and Emma coming to an uneasy truce with Christie, finally packing up when the sun started to set and heading to their respective homes. 

Riley and Emma were cuddled on the couch, watching Beauty And The Beast. “Damien’s gonna do something...” Emma said softly, a concerned expression written all over her face.

“Yeah, I know.” Riley agreed, tucking Emma into her arms. “Don’t worry about it, princess. He just might, but it’ll be the last thing he does.” She felt Emma relax into her arms at this. The Bratva Prince certainly took care of her own, and after today, that seemed to include Christie as well as Maria.


	17. First you gon' turn me on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then you gon' piss me off
> 
> sorta recent times, before the virus though

It had been rare the last few months that Emma and Riley would share the same whole day off, and today, they had planned on spending it together. Nothing fancy showed up on their list; just a trip to the local department store after breakfast. Both of the women were early risers, though Emma was more grumpy until she got her first hit of caffeine for the day, usually from a bottle of soda. 

Emma had just finished getting dressed. She was in...a mood, almost craving Riley’s special form of attention. She knew that Riley would never let her out of the house in the top she chose, so she wore it on purpose and decided on a simple pair of flared jeans to match with it. Checking her cleavage in the mirror and giving her breasts a bit of a floof, she made her way through the bedroom and into the kitchen. “You ready, daddy?” she asked with a sweet smile, knowing ~exactly~ what that term did to her lover. Casually she reached for her purse. “Can you grab my flip-flops? They’re right by the couch.” She smirked as Riley turned from the fridge where she was grabbing Emma's soda and a bottle of juice for herself.

Riley just...sort of gaped, her gaze glued to Emma’s cleavage for a few moments before a sassy smile curled her lips. Gonna be one of those days, she thought as she calmly set the bottles down, moving forward to take Emma into her arms and burrow her face into the ginger’s neck. “MMmm, you’re so beautiful, princess.” she purred out, nipping sharply at the soft flesh just under Emma's jawbone. Riley smirked, feeling Emma practically vibrate and press against her before Riley lifted her head up just enough to whisper, “But if you think you’re goin’ anywhere with your tits out like that, you’re wrong. Go change.” Riley stepped back, upnodding towards their bedroom door and turning so her girl didn’t see that smirk. 

Emma growled. “My tits are fine,” Emma said with a small pout, squirming a bit and touching the still stinging bite-mark. She knew it’d bloom into a small bruise soon. Fingers almost reverently stroking over the mark, she peeked through her lashes at Riley. 

“Mhm.” Riley uncapped her juice, turning and resting her hip on the edge of the table and taking a swig. “We gonna make good choices, babygirl?” she asked, watching Emma unconsciously squirm. “Coz you got two of ‘em. Go change into something more appropriate, or get that ass beat before I fuck you into a coma.” 

Emma bit her lip, letting out a little sigh, the cogs spinning in her head. She’d really, really like to be fucked into a coma, but she also needed new underwear and perfume, so with an annoyed huff she spun on her toes, making a show of stomping into their room and slamming the closet door open, though her own lips turned up into a smirk as she peels off the top. She selected a soft pink shirt with a crown atop a pillow graphic, coming back out just as Riley dropped the flip-flops by the door and grabbed her keys. 

“You want your soda, or do you want one of those fancy coffees at the cafe?” Riley asked, giving an approving smile at the top and shaking her head as Emma went to search for her purse. Tucking her wallet into the back of her slacks and grabbing her keys, she nodded when Emma grabbed her soda. 

The pair got settled into the SUV, seat belts buckled, and were just driving off when Riley’s playlist came on; a mix of alt-rock and late 90s alternative. Emma made a little scoffing noise, reaching to fiddle with the buttons.

“Hey!” Riley chided, laughing and capturing Emma's hand with her own, twining her fingers around the other woman’s. “In the great and revered words of Dean Winchester, driver picks the music; shotgun shuts her cakehole.”

“Then, can I drive?” Emma asked, smirking. She already knew the answer with Riley’s snort, but the ‘Hell no!’ cemented it. 

“Fine, fine.” Emma said with a roll of her eyes, leaning her head back against the headrest as she sipped her drink. “We wouldn’t want to go against your fictional fuckbuddy.” 

“Oh please!” Riley said glancing over at Emma. “Tell me you’re not jealous. Between Johnny Depp, Alexander Skarskard, Lea Delaria, AND that chick that looks like Maria on that prison show, your little brain is FULL of fictional fuckbuddies. At least I keep mine to the gender I’m not usually attracted to.” Riley’s voice was teasing as she drove. “I know you’re knuckle deep in that pussy of yours every time you pull up YouTube.” 

“Oh, my god!” Emma was laughing too, though her face was a soft pink. “You’re so gross. I don’t masturbate to YouTube!” She paused, finishing the last of her drink before leaning sideways as if to smooch Riley’s cheek, instead letting out a loud burp. “It’s Tumblr I fuck myself to,” she teased, snerking at the incredulous look on Riley’s face, before they both dissolved into giggles, leaning against each other. 

“I dunno how you do it.” Riley hopped out of the vehicle, moving around to the other side, though, as usual, Emma had already opened the door and stepped out, so instead, Riley just slung a possessive arm around her shoulder, shutting the doors and engaging the locks. “This cute little cotton candy fluff can burp louder than dad!” she teased, leading Emma into the cute little cafe they preferred. They’d gone there ever since their first ‘official’ date, and the owners and staff were all used to the pair's antics. They settled into a booth, Emma by the window and Riley beside her, nodding at Sue when she handed over the menus.

“I’m gonna get the waffles with the cream cheese filling,” Emma decided. “Oooh, and a pumpkin spice latte, with extra whipped cream, and maybe a--”

Riley flipped open the menu. “You can have one waffle with some fruit, and juice or milk,” she said calmly, knowing Emma would just fill up on sugar and crash mid-day. “I already told you, you either get your pop or you get a coffee.” Riley gently rubbed Emma's leg, feeling her girl tense beside her. “I’m gettin’ the steak and eggs, you want that? Or your usual cheese omelette with sausage links?”

Emma snapped her menu shut, giving Riley a tight smile. “I already told you what I want.” Emma snapped, tensing when she felt Riley’s hand sliding from her leg and moving to the back of her neck, gripping the hair at the base of her scalp, biting her lip to stifle a little gasping whine just as the server came up, all smiles, asking what they wanted. 

“We’ll both take the steak and eggs, a glass of milk each, and one waffle with fruit and whipped cream.” Riley said with her signature grin, passing the menus back.

“Actually, I’d...Hnng--” Emma's words were cut off when Riley’s fist tightened, pulling her head sharply back, face flaming as she side-eyed Riley, who was as calm as ever, despite the server’s uncomfortable stare.

“Thank you.” Riley said with a nod, dismissing the waitress before she loosened her fist. “Repeat what I told you, Emma,” she said calmly, her blunt nails scratching lightly along her girl's scalp.

“Eat a dick, Riley.” Emma returned back, flushing brightly at the snort she heard behind her, peeking sheepishly as the stocky, tattooed older woman walked by.

“Princess, you’re starting to piss me off.” Riley warned softly. “I will bend you right over this table, take my belt off and beat that ass, don’t test me.” 

Emma was quiet for a moment, shifting and staring at the table. “Sue wouldn’t let you do that here,” Emma pointed out, letting out a little yelp when she heard a ‘yes she would’ from Sue's partner, Linda. “Jesus fucking christ, is everyone against me?” Emma lamented, dropping her head on the plasticky table cloth and flushing when she heard soft chuckles behind her, though she twitched when Riley’s nails scraped down her neck, slowly, up and down and up again, causing her to shiver.

“What did I say?” Riley repeated, keeping that soothing rhythm on Emma's neck, up and down with just the tips of her fingers.

“One waffle, no soda,” Emma repeated, sulking like a teenager instead of the thirty some-odd year old woman she was. 

“Why?” Riley asked softly, watching Emma.

“Because you’re a controlling, sadistic asshole?” Emma replied sweetly, tensing slightly and moving to pull away from the swat that was sure to come, but it didn’t. Instead, Riley just let out a small snorting laugh. 

“True, why else?” Riley said with a shake of her head, grinning at the put upon sigh her girl gave.

“Because it’s too much sugar and caffeine and not enough protein,” Emma said softly. Wrinkling her nose, she couldn’t resist another jab. “Coz I can’t decide for myself what the fuck I want to eat.”

“Correct.” Riley said smoothly. “Ah, and our breakfast is already here; thanks, doll.” Riley gave the server a wink, causing the teenager to flush and giggle as she leaned forward to place the plates down. Glancing at Emma's waffle, Riley nodded towards it. “Look, princess, your waffle is a smiley face, with a little strawberry tiara.”

Emma perked slightly, her surly pout turning into a grin. “Oh! It is!” she squeaked out, reaching out to snag one of the strips of bacon. “And choco--” Emma paused, peeking over to see if it was okay to drink the chocolate milk, giving Riley a little smile when Riley nodded, and Emma began cutting into her own steak. “Thanks, daddy,” she said happily, smirking just a little when she saw that flush on Riley’s face that meant that those briefs she was wearing just got damp. Emma wiggled closer, digging into her own meal, her hand lazily moving up and down Riley’s leg as they chattered softly to each other. 

Riley finished the last of her meal first. Grabbing the last slice of bacon, she offered it to Emma’s lips, watching Emma lean sideways and take it into her mouth, along with Riley’s fingers, Emma’s warm tongue darting out to lick the salt and grease off while she peeked into Rileys eyes with an impish sort of twinkle in her own. Leaning sideways, Riley whispered a soft “Just wait ‘til we get home, babygirl! Daddy’s gonna fuck you until you can’t walk.” 

Smirking, Emma slowly pulled back. “Promise?” she asked sweetly, earning a snort from Riley as the other woman slid out of the booth to pay and tip. 

“I need to go to Claire’s, and Wal-Mart is right by it. I know your snooty ass hates Wal-Mart, but I really need new underwear,” Emma said as they got back in the SUV. 

“Gross, no. Why don’t we go across the bridge to Northpark?” Riley asked as she pulled out of the parking lot and started driving. “I guess we could go to Southpark, but that mall kind of sucks these days; they do have Sears though...” Riley mused, giving Emma a side eye at the scoffing sound she made. “I don’t know why you think you’re wearin’ underwear all the time, anyways,” Riley pointed out, those are an ‘I’ve been a good girl’ thing...which is pretty rare.” 

“Eat me.” Emma snarked back, feeling her cheeks heat up as she squirmed against the rough fabric of her pullup, a simple reminder of Riley's control. 

“Daily, often. Crawl in back and pull those jeans down and I’ll do it right now, princess.” Riley glanced over, smirking at Emma as she teased. “See, that’s why I like you in skirts, I can just reach over and shove my fingers--”

“Oh my god, stop!” Emma pleaded, though she was laughing. The pair fell into a comfortable silence as Riley drove, though Riley reached out and twined her hand with Emma’s as they passed the bridge, since Emma hated crossing it because--as the ginger had said a million times-- “It’s literally the third worst built bridge in the country, Riley!” 

“Shit, it’s kinda crowded.” Riley warned as they circled the parking lot, looking for a place to park. “Probably not horribly; you gonna be okay, baby? We can just go to the park or something and buy our stuff online.” 

Shaking her head, Emma chewed on her lower lip. “Naw, not when I got my own mini mob boss to protect me,” she teased, though she was a bit nervous. Emma wasn’t a fan of crowds. She snickered softly when Riley threw an arm around her shoulders, tugging her close and planting a kiss on her temple with a ‘you know it, princess,’ before hopping out of the vehicle.

Hand in hand, they wandered the mall, dipping into random stores to browse and occasionally buy. Emma would occasionally rub up against Riley, whispering things in her ear to tease and taunt, while Riley, who was much bolder, had no problems grabbing Emma's ass or taking her by the back of the neck to lead where she wanted her girl to go. 

“Dillards?” Emma asked, wrinkling her nose a little. “God, I hate this store, it’s so snobby.”

“It’s a freaking store in a crappy town in Iowa, Em. You’re literally the only girl who bitches when their wife wants to buy them nice things.” Riley raised her voice to a falsetto. “Ew, no daddy! Not Victoria's Secret. That's tacky! Ew, no, Riley! We’re not going all the way to Chicago to go shopping at fancy stores! Ew no...bitch bitch moan moan!” She gave Emma a sidelong glance. “One of these days I’m just gonna drop you in the middle of the store and shove my strap down your throat… Oh, hey, dog beds are on sale!” Riley reached out, snagging a small dog bed as they passed it. 

“I do not sound like that! My voice is deeper than yours!” Emma protested, laughing as she turned to study the dog bed. “We don’t have a dog, th--” She fell silent at the look Riley gave her, her cheeks flushing. “Oh, jesus...” she muttered, heading off towards the perfume isle.

“None of these work, Riles!” Emma muttered, wrinkling her nose and sniffing yet another perfume. “They’re all like, I don’t know...just not me, you know?” she asked, holding up yet another strip for Riley to sniff at, rolling her eyes when Riley sneezed, pushing her hand away.

“Okay, okay, no more, jeez!” Riley scrubbed at her nose, her eyes watering a little at all the scents. “We can hit up Bath & Body Works on the way out.” She snagged Emma's hand before Emma could spray yet another sampler, waving the dog bed around and coughing dramatically as she tugged Emma out of that section and towards the clothing. 

“You’re such a drama queen!” Emma teased, sorting through the panties while Riley poked around behind her looking at other things. “Hey, these are cute...” she mused, holding up a lacy thong.

“No.” Riley said simply, ignoring the scoffing sound as she flipped through the bras, trying to find a sports bra that didn’t have any frills or lace. “Jesus! I just want something that just holds my tits in place.” she muttered to herself, holding up a neon green bra thoughtfully. “Hey baby, this would be cute for when you go to the gym.”

“I have sports bras. I need underwear,” Emma protested, holding the thong to her hips. “I like these, and…”

“They’re cute!” someone commented, causing both Emma and Riley to glance over at the owner of the voice. A tall man about their age, maybe a little younger stood nearby, looking at the item Emma was holding up. 

“See?” Emma said with a smirk, turning her attention to Riley, who simply stared at the guy with narrowed eyes before turning her attention back to Emma.

Hanging the bra back up, she raised an eyebrow at her girl. “I said no, don’t make me say it again.” Riley warned, her tone dangerous.

“Damn, she looks too young to be your mom.” The man strode forward with that cocky stride so familiar in a man who’s trying to get laid. “How ‘bout you buy them panties and give me your number?” 

“Hmm...” Emma mused, though she watched Riley out of the corner of her eyes. “You really think they’re cute?” she asked, letting her voice lilt up slightly, though she resisted a squeak when she felt Riley’s arm pull her close, the bags the other woman was holding rustling against her side. 

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Riley hissed into Emma's ear, reaching and yanking the panties from Emma's grasp, she then turned her attention back to the intruder. “She’s gay, she’s taken; fuck off, frat boy.” 

“I don’t see no ring. Maybe she needs a real man.” Dude licked his lips suggestively, causing Emma to tense and press herself against Riley, though she kept that flirty smile on her face just to piss Riley off, even if her brain was screaming ‘SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!’ 

“I mean, he’s right, there’s no ring...” That was all Emma got out before Riley calmly set the little dog pillow she was carrying down, shouldering the few bags they had and grabbing Emma's arm.

“Okay, Riley! I was just teasing, calm down,” Emma said softly as she was half dragged through the store and back out into the mall hallway. She didn’t even bother to look back; she knew she was in trouble, especially when Riley didn’t answer her, just strode purposefully down the tiles. “Seriously, it’s not that big of a deal. Jesus! I’m not done yet. I’ll just uber home...” Emma moved to pull her arm away, but Riley moved her hand from the ginger’s arm to the back of her neck, slowly turning her head and giving Emma a stone-faced look before not-so-gently guiding her into the bathroom alcove.

RIley was beyond pissed as she pulled the door open to the family bathroom, giving it a quick visual sweep before pushing Emma inside and pulling the door shut, her fingers quick to lock it. “I suggest, princess, you shut the fuck up, right now, before you make this worse on yourself.” she said, her voice low and that accent creeping in. “And panties? Forget it. Seems the only way you know how to behave is when that little butt is sore and crinkling.” 

Emma flushed. “What the fuck is with you?” she snapped, as if this was something new. Then again, Emma had never outright flirted with anyone else before. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Riley had her spun around and bent over the sink, both of them staring into the mirror before she could take another breath.

“Me?” Riley asked, barking out a sarcastic laugh before her hand came crashing down on Emma's squirming backside. “You have been a mouthy little bitch all fuckin’ morning! And...then you go and ~flirt~ with some disgusting frat boy?” Riley moved her hand. “Your jeans are bein’ packed away, by the way. I don’t like not having access to what’s mine,” She hissed in Emma's ear while jerking on the buttons of Emma’s jeans, Riley’s free hand yanking Emma's head back. “Move. Your. Hands. On the counter, now.” Her voice was low, dangerous, causing Emma to shudder against her.

Emma glanced up at the mirror, her stomach tightening when she saw Riley’s furious face staring back at her. Shit, maybe she did go too far. Catching her lower lip between her teeth she slowly moved her hands, pressing them on the counter. “Riles, I dunno what--”

“Daddy.” Riley corrected, her voice still low. She felt Emma move to push herself up, so with a soft. “No!” she leaned herself against Emma's torso, yanking those jeans the rest of the way down. “You wanna show your ass in public, princess? Don’t think I’mma step up and correct that?”

“F...Fine, when we get home, you can...Hnng--” That was all she got out before Riley kicked her legs open as far as they would go with the jeans restricting her movement. Riley’s hand moved inside the leg of Emma’s pullup, fingers working to push inside. 

“What am I, Emma?” Riley asked silkily, feeling Emma's muscles clench around her as she twisted her hand, pressing her thumb against that pearl as the ginger’s hips twitched.

“A fucking asshole?” Emma muttered, rocking her hips back. “A controlling dickwad, A… ff...uuuck, Daddy!” she gasped out, going on tiptoes as Riley pulled her finger out, adding another and pushing them back into Emma's warmth, using her other hand to crash down on Emma's flank. 

“And who owns this ass, princess?” Riley purred, jerking her hand just enough to jab, almost painfully, at that spongy spot, feeling Emma as she clenched again. She watched her girl's face through the mirror. “Who feeds it, and clothes it, and loves it and fucks it?” 

“F...uck. You.” Emma choked out, grunting when Riley yanked her hair again. 

“Wrong answer, princess. Try again.” Riley's voice moved from that low almost-growl to a soft, silky, singsong voice, her fingers pumping slow and steady. 

“You. You do.” Emma whimpered out, her eyes glassy as she rocked her hips. She groaned when Riley stopped, smoothing Emma's pullup back into place and pulling up her pants. 

“Good girl.” Riley purred. “You are mine. You will always be mine.” She moved, letting Emma straighten, watching her like a tiger with her prey. 

Emma panted softly as she smoothed her hair down. “I...still need to go to--”

“Home. We’re going home. You’re stripping down, and maybe if you behave I’ll let you watch a movie after you nap,” Riley interjected, grabbing the bags from where she tossed them. 

“But...” Emma protested weakly, although she knew where they were heading, like it or not.

Riley fixed her with a stare, raising her brows before opening the door and ushering her out. The pair made their way back to the car  
***

Come here, baby,” Riley said softly. It was about eight, and Emma had been well and thoroughly fucked throughout the day until she was a puddle on the floor. Afterwards, Riley gently washed her down and tucked her into the bed where she dozed. Meanwhile, Riley did just what she’d said she was gonna do, packing Emma’s jeans and slacks away and shoving them deep in the closet. 

Emma scooted closer, her voice soft as she sucked on the pacifier Riley had slipped into her mouth earlier. “Are you still mad at me?” 

RIley chuckled softly. “No, princess,” Riley said, kissing the top of her girl's head. “Flirt with some other bitch like that again and we’re movin’ somewhere where you’ll never see the public again, though.” Riley was only half serious, though she did have several places to squirrel Emma away to, should that become necessary.  
***

Emma woke up sore the next morning, though she slipped out of bed anyway, and pulled a light robe on. Riley had to go to work that morning, so it wasn’t at all a shock to see her gone. The basket of Bath & Body Works perfumes, lotions and other scented items on the table was a welcome surprise, however. Shaking her head, Emma smiled, then peeked out the door. Yep, two younger Bratva soldiers stood side by side, keeping guard.

“New guys?” Emma asked drily. “Put on Emma watch?”

“Yes, Miss Petrova,” The tallest man said with a nod. 

Emma sighed. Grounded again...dammit. “Fine, I’ll bake some cookies,” she groused, although the smiles on both new faces made her feel a little better.

Emma shut the door and got to work. She may be grounded, but she didn’t get into enough trouble to be banned from using the kitchen. Otherwise Vera would have been there to make sure she stayed out of that room too, and did something exciting like sit on the couch, probably. Oh well; tomorrow was another day, and today Emma would enjoy what freedom she was given. “You guys want chocolate chip or oatmeal raisin?” she called out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bestie linked me a song and was like "Omg it's Emma and Riley! so..here we are.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> around 10/11

Riley sat on the swingset, watching Maria attempt to teach Emma basketball, clapping a gloved hand over her mouth to stifle an outright laugh at the redhead’s horrible performance. It was a pretty chilly fall day, but both Emma and Maria had their coats off while Riley was still bundled up in her own. It was one of the rare days that Emma's mom told her she had to be home and Riley couldn’t stay over, and though Riley knew it was because a social worker was keeping tabs on them, Emma just figured her mom was ‘being weird’. The tight feeling in the pit of Riley's stomach refused to go away though; it never did when she was far from Emma, because, so she thought in her pre-teen brain, Emma was her bestest friend! 

It was okay though. There was something she had to tell her family. At first, she couldn’t figure out why she didn’t like boys. From everything she’d read, and the constant blathering about this celebrity and that celebrity Dahlia was always mooning over, she figured maybe she wasn’t really normal. Even Emma sighed over that stupid Cry-baby guy, after all.

She didn’t really make the connection until Dahlia, in all the wisdom of a thirteen year old to Riley’s eleven, suggested Riley might be gay. At first, Riley denied it. Gay? Her? But then she realized that sometimes she’d stare at girls for too long, but never at any boys. Like right now, Maria was behind Emma, flush against the redhead’s back, dusky skin against Emma's pale flesh while she guided her arms and...

Aw ~hell~ no. That was ~her~ Emma!

Jumping off the swing as a stab of jealousy hit her right in the heart, Riley jogged closer to the basketball court, the Russian accent she had almost lost now going into full effect. “We have to get Emma home. We will walk her to her apartment so no one tries to hurt her. Vera and Mikhail are waiting to take us home after,” Riley said, reaching to grab Emma's hand.

“Dude, you’re talkin’ weird again.” Maria stared at her friend, her brow knitting in confusion as she looked between Emma and Riley. “Right? I mean, she’s talking weird again. Am I losin’ my mind, or?” She tucked the basketball under her arm, laughing. “I live like two blocks away from Ems place, I can walk her ho--”

“No, we will all walk together.” Riley said stiffly, her face heating up when she felt the curious stares of her friends. 

“OOOkay...” Maria held up one hand, following after. “Aren’t y’all a little to old to hold hands, You look like pre-schoolers.” The Latina chuckled. “Or gi...” 

Oh..  
OOOOH! 

Maria looked from Emma to Riley, though Emma gave her a confused look before rolling her eyes. Riley’s eyes just narrowed, her head shaking once as they walked down the street. Maria knew from a pretty young age that she wasn’t ‘normal’. She had a cousin a lot like her, and had heard the loud argument between her cousin and grandmother when the cousin told Gma she was gay. Of course, Maria figured Emma didn’t know. Riley, her parents and the other grownups Riley was always with were unusually protective over Emma ever since she had that panic attack in Mr. Neer’s class when they were learning about the Holocaust. 

“Like what?” Emma asked, rolling her eyes. “We do not! Haven’t you seen Clueless? Cher and Dionne always hold hands, it’s what best friends do, duh.” She stuck her tongue out playfully, holding her hand out to Maria. “Don’t you wanna be cool?” she teased, giggling softly when Maria took her hand with a grumbled sound, though she winced when Riley squeezed just a bit harder than normal. “Ow! Riles...” she whined softly, her stomach dropping when they rounded the corner to Emma’s apartment. She smiled, lifting the hand that was holding Riley’s hand to wave at Vera, who was leaning against the shiny black SUV she always drove, sunglasses perched on her nose. “Oh, mom’s home too, that’s weird, she’s usually at work. God I hope Lee isn’t here, I hate him, it’s so stupid that you can’t stay or I can’t go home...I mean, go...to your home tonight…” Emma flushed, realizing she was rambling.

Maria and Riley were trading playful jabs at each other on the walk, though when Emma started to ramble both Riley and Maria went quiet and traded looks over the chubby girl’s head. One of Maria’s brothers had to have a ‘discussion’ with Lee a couple nights ago about smoking coke in the same area as Emma, or any kid for that matter. Riley's family controlled the drug market around that neighborhood, and selling or doing them around kids would get you cut off at the least; the worst getting your face bashed in. 

“Nah, I don’t see his ride.” Maria said, untangling her hand. “Ugh, your hand is all sweaty and gross. Great, and I ain’t even got my cootie shot.” She grinned, dribbling the ball as she bounced over to Vera.

“Yer fine, princess.” Riley said gently. “You want me to go up with you?” She dug in the pocket of her baggy JNCOs, pulling out the cell phone she kept. “Here, take this and call either my parents or V and Mikhail if you need us.” 

“Nah, I’m good.” Emma said. The sun was setting, and the heat from playing basketball was going away, making her shiver, though she looked up at the apartment with a dread she never understood. It wasn’t like Riley was her ~sister~ or something. Just her best friend. But she took the heavy phone, studying it. “Are you sure?” she asked. “Yer parents won’t get mad?”

Riley shook her head. “No, not all all.” She gave Emma a quick hug. “Pick you up in the morning? Miss Miller said I could stay for art if I promised not to talk too much… Oh! And dad talked to that jerk gym teacher, too!”

“Yeah, okay.” Emma grinned and stepped back. “Bye Vera!” she called, turning and jogging up the stairs to her apartment.

Riley watched until she saw Emma's light go on before turning and making her way to the SUV, clambering in. “She’s not gonna leave until you agree to get in the car.” Riley said with a snicker, settling in and buckling her seatbelt. Finally, with a small grumble, Maria got in the vehicle, mostly so the large bodyguard would let go of her shirt. “Where’s Mikhail?” Riley asked.

“Assignment.” Vera said, not elaborating, which meant “business stuff” and Riley wasn’t gonna get any more information. The trio chattered until they pulled up to Maria's house, Riley poking her head out the window to greet the older woman sitting outside. Maria’s grandma was surprised at first that Riley could speak Spanish, but after a while her household got used to Riley and her many weird little talents.  
**

“Hey, V...”

Riley and Vera were driving down the interstate, heading towards the Petrov house. Riley had been squirming for a while, tapping her fingers against her legs and playing with her chin length hair, a sure sign she was nervous. Finally, Riley started talking in Russian, easier for both her and Vera when she had something on her mind.

“What is it? You are as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.” Vera replied, in their native language, flicking her gaze towards the rear view to look at her charge.

“I don’t think I’m...y’know… Like Mikhail,” Riley started. They had talked about that when Riley was around nine, her family assuring her that they loved her whatever gender she was. It wasn’t very common for people like Mikhail to be able to come out, especially in the 90s, even more so for Russians, so the Petrovs wanted their daughter, or son, to know they were safe and loved.

“So you are not a boy?” Vera asked, nodding. She figured, and she knew where this conversation was going. She’d seen the way Riley stared at Emma when she thought no one was looking. She’d also noticed, as Riley got older, the tween would stare just a bit too long at other girls in general, never at boys. 

“No, not a boy.” Riley said firmly. 

“Did you start your period? Is that what we are talking about?” Vera paused, “You are growing up. I do not like it, stop it!” Vera’s voice was teasing and calm, though she did feel a pang of sadness for the little girl whom she thought of as a niece getting older, and growing up Bratva is not very easy. Growing up gay, masculine ~and~ bratva, that was going to be even harder for the girl.

Riley laughed. “V..I started that last year, you and mom did the whole ‘You are a woman, you will be growing hair and you can have babies,’ thing. Gross, by the way...” She paused. “I..I think I’m gay.”

Vera paused a moment, then nodded. “Have you told your mother and father yet?” she asked.

Riley switched to English. “I mean, like...no, what if they freak out, then they won’t let me see Em any more? I would die. She’s my best friend.”  
“Your parents wouldn’t do that.” Vera said gently, turning into the driveway. “But it is your choice when and if you want to tell them.”

“Do you think they’ll be mad?” Riley asked, turning to look at the trees lining the driveway. “I mean, like, it’s not normal, right? Kids at Em’s school call people gay when they’re making fun of them.”

“Riley, I prefer the company of women.” Vera said with a shake of her head. She wasn’t gonna try to explain “lesbian leaning asexual” to an eleven year old, and this was before tumblr, so she just left it at that.

“Oh...” Riley paused, unbuckling her seatbelt. “I want to put microphones in Em’s apartment. I don’t like her there without me.” Slipping out of the vehicle as she made this comment, she paused. “Will you come help me tell my mom and dad?” 

“About the microphones?” Vera asked, shutting and locking the door before slinging an arm around Riley’s wiry shoulders. “I do not think they will say no, my darling.” 

Riley let out the long suffering sigh of a tween. “No, V, about the...you know...G.A.Y. thing?”  
***

Riley was pacing the floor. She had told her mom and dad that she had to have a Very Serious Conversation, and they were meeting her in the smaller dining room. Finally Riley took a deep breath, pushing into the room just as the cooks were putting down dinner. “I’M GAY!” Riley shouted, wincing at her own voice level and timing.

Anya glanced up from where she was dishing out Kotleti to each plate. “Are you sure, dear?” she asked curiously, side eyeing Vaughn, who let out a small snorting laugh, shoving a roll into his mouth.

“Yes! I’m sure! I like..girls, and I’m not a boy!” Riley declared, her hands on her hips.

Anya nodded. “Are you and our Emma together yet?” she asked calmly, patting Vaughn as he started to choke from laughter.

“N..No! She’s, we’re...No!” Riley said quickly; way, way too quickly. She hadn’t realized Emma was hers quite yet, after all. 

“Hm, give it time then. Please sit and eat now before dinner gets cold.” 

Riley hesitated, sort of deflating. “That’s it?” she asked. “You’re not gonna shout and yell and tell me it's wrong and sinful? That’s what Maria’s Abuela did to her cousin.” 

“Loving someone isn’t sinful, Riley.” Anya said gently. “But, if you wish, your father will put on a show...”

Vaughn was gulping water, trying to clear his throat before standing. “Yes! I will put on show!” He stepped back, then put his hand to his heart dramatically. “Oh NO my ONE AND ONLY DAUGHTER IS A HOMOSEXUAL!” then collapsed to the floor, making the walls shake and sending several guards busting in, guns drawn. He waited a few heartbeats, then opened one eye. “Was good, yes? I should be Hollywood star.”

Anya rolled her eyes, giving Riley a look as she sank into the chair. “We will have two daughters soon. I am afraid both of them will be gay though.” She paused. “I think Emma is...what is it called, bisexual?”

“She’s NOT!” Riley said with a growl as the guards watched with amusement before slipping out just as Vera walked in and sat next to Riley. “So you told them?” Vera asked.

“Yeah...” Riley said with a nod.

Vaughn climbed up, plopping back in his chair. “Most of our soldiers are either gay or...what is the word? The...way Mikhail is.”

“Transexual, dear.” Anya reminded gently, as they all dug into the delicious food, Riley feeling extra hungry now that the ordeal was over.

“Yes, that.” Vaughn cut into his food. “Is why we moved to America. Russia is not so kind.”

RIley nodded. “Also, can we bug Emma's place?” she asked.

Vaughn nodded. “We already did, darling. Don’t worry about your girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come visit RIleyverse tumblr <3 ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rileyverse)


	19. Chapter 19

It had been about a year since Riley had left the states. Emma was, as usual, working her ass off while forgetting that yes, she was human; she needed to sleep and eat more than the occasional handful of candy. She stumbled away from her second job at the sports bar at about 3 AM, and ran into Blaine, lurking outside in his car. She’d known him since she was about fifteen, and while he looked like the stereotypical tough gangster, the large black man was a big softie... a big, bossy softie, but a softie nonetheless. 

“I know you ain’t about to walk home, Em. Lemme give you a ride.” Blaine leaned from the side of his car. He stared at Sky next; the willowy pale man who was chattering next to Emma, clutching a bottle of vodka in one hand and moving his hand towards the little vial that was disguised as a charm on a necklace. “You too, Get in.” he ordered. Blaine wasn’t quite used to people not doing what he said, his dark brows skyrocketing when he heard Sky bark out a laugh.

“Oh, yeah. I’m just gonna jump right into some big ass dude’s car.” Sky rolled his bright blue eyes, turning slightly to take another swig as he eyed Emma. “Where do you find these people, girl?” the blonde asked. “Do you surround yourself with...” he trailed off, blinking down at the hand that had grabbed his arm before letting out a squawk of annoyance as the necklace snapped off his neck. “Whoa! The fuck, dude? Shit...are we bein’ robbed?” He edged sideways, eyeing Blaine up and down. “Damn...You can rob me any day...” he muttered, his eyes overruling his brain at the sight of the good looking gangster.

“Jesus, you’re high as fuck.” Blaine shook his head, though his lips quirked up in a little grin as he dangled the necklace. “Let me guess. Poor ‘lil rich boy, Daddy cut off your credit coz you a lil coke head...” Blaine goaded, watching the other man's cheeks turn a bright pink as he eyed Emma in turn. “You know your girl’s gonna beat your ass if you touched this shit, right?”

Emma watched, amused. While Sky’s looks screamed “YOOO I’M A RICH GAY WHITE BOY” with every movement, Blaine looked like he’d stepped off of some urban tv show. The difference in the pair looked rather interesting. Blaine was also a possessive asshole and had had his eye on her friend for the last six months. She shook her head though, digging in the pocket of her apron. “She ain’t my girl anymore,” Emma reminded Blaine. “We’ve parted ways, remember?” she added. Bringing out her obsession of the week, a bag of gummy bears, she popped a few in her mouth, strolling towards Blaine's car. “Thanks for the ride though.” she chirped, hopping into the back seat and rubbing her eyes. God, she was tired.

She heard a squeak and a thump before she saw Blaine’s head poking through. “Put on your seatbelt.” he ordered, buckling Sky up before grabbing whatever he was drinking. “You, boy. Are gonna stop this shit.” He shook the bottle before capping it and tossing it in a nearby trash can. Turning just in time, he saw Sky start to unbuckle himself. “I will beat your ass right here, Skylar. An’ this drunk as shit crowd will think it’s some kinky gay sex thing, ain’t no one gonna save you. Try me.” Blaine waited a few heart beats, nodding before shutting the door and moving to the driver's seat. “Gonna pull up to McDonalds. Y’all decide what you want, coz I’m not waitin’ twenty minutes.” He paused. “I think they got Monster High shit for the happy meals.”

“I’m good!” Emma decided, then hesitated. “Wait, Monster High? Really?” She paused, then quickly shook her head. “No, no...I’m good. I got food at home,” she lied. 

“The fuck you do.” Sky said with a laugh, eyeing Blaine. “I want a chicken salad.” He stopped a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. “And a toy. You buyin?”

Blaine laughed. “I wasn’t askin’.” Looking through his rear view at Emma before turning his eyes to the road again, he added, “You’re a fuckin’ liar, Em. Riles gonna wash your shit out with soap.”

“Riley. Isn’t. Here.” Emma shook her head, but flopped back in the seat. “God! You’re as fuckin’ bossy as she is. An’ YOU’RE not dickin’ me down. So fuck off.”   
**

Of course, Blaine ordered for her, passing the brightly colored box and one of the little containers of side salads back.

“Aw come on, can’t I at least get a diet coke?” Emma bitched, staring at the little bottle of milk with a wrinkled nose. She glanced up at Sky, who was staring down at the little plastic monster high doll.

“No.” Blaine smirked into the mirror, reaching for his own burgers before popping open Sky’s salad. “Half of it, boy, at least. Yer not gettin’ out of my car ‘till I see at least half gone.”

“Can’t I just suck your dick?” Sky asked, batting his lashes before glancing back down at his meal, his stomach rolling. It’d...been a while since he’d eaten. Not because he couldn’t afford it, but because coke does that to one's appetite. 

“You can do that later.” Blaine winked, driving off towards Emma's apartment. “I dunno’ why you don’t just stay with the Petrovs, Em. This neighborhood is shit, and it ain’t like they don’t got the space.” 

Emma just rolled her eyes. Blaine was so much like Riley that it hurt. “Why? Vera is p’rolly hulkin’ out somewhere close by.” She finished her chicken nuggets, pulling the little bracelet she’d gotten out of the bucket and sliding out of the car. “G’night, Blaine. G’night, Sky,” she called, “Don’t forget to bring me your notes tomorrow!”   
***

Emma slipped through the door of the run-down house turned apartment, checking her mail. “Bill, bill, credit card offer, bill.” she muttered, scrubbing her face and tossing the half eaten happy meal in the hallway trash as she trudged up the three flights of stairs to her little place. She had money in her account, despite her best efforts to keep her details from Riley's parents and Riley. They always dumped an “allowance” of way more than she thought she needed into her account. Emma, of course, was too stubborn to use it. She glanced down at her watch as she unlocked the door, staring at her water bill and trying to figure out how it got so high. She didn’t notice Riley lounging at her little kitchen table. 

“Your locks are crap, princess.” 

Emma let out a scream, throwing the papers she had in her hand in the air while she jumped back, tripping over a pair of shoes and landing hard on her ass. “Holy fuck! Riley!” she screeched out, panting. “You scared the shit out of me!”

“Not literally, I hope?” Riley smirked a little, raising a brow and rising to her feet. “Seriously, I barely had to pick the damn lock. I mean, I have a key. But I had to test it.” She crouched down, reaching out to brush the ginger hair that escaped from Emma's bun. “Not gettin’ good reports, princess.” Riley said softly, grabbing Emma's chin and turning her head towards the low light coming from above the stove. “Not even gonna ask how or why you’re holdin’ down three jobs, but two of ‘em are done. You can work at the animal shelter. I also threw away the Adderall.”

Emma's eyes were wide as she stared at Riley before she threw herself into the other woman's arms, hugging her tightly. “Fuck you.” she said softly, burrowing her face in the crook of Riley’s neck and taking several deep breaths. As usual, Riley had that almost over-sweet smell of cotton candy she’d been wearing since they were kids, mixed with whatever expensive cologne and body wash she used. Emma had tried to recreate the smell several times, especially at night when her anxiety was high, but it never smelled quite right, and the shirts she’d taken from their apartment back at Riley's parents had all faded into the same smell as all Emma’s other clothes. “Why the fuck are you here? Are you coming back? Riley, how many times do I gotta…”

“Princess...” Riley's voice was quiet, that warning tone that sent shivers down the ginger’s spine. “I suggest you shut up.” Riley burrowed her face into Emma's hair, taking deep breaths of the strawberry scent before rising to her feet, holding out her hands to pull the girl up, not at all surprised when Emma just glared from her position on the floor. Riley stared for a moment before reaching down to drag Emma to her feet. “Spinnin’ out of control, babygirl,” she whispered. “You know I had to come back to catch you. Why the fuck was there Adderal in your medicine cabinet? Why is there no food in your fridge when I ~know~ there’s money in your bank account to buy it!?” Riley paused, reaching out to grip at Emma's hair, smacking her hands away when they came up to prevent the hold before lowering her lips down, nibbling at the corner of Emma's mouth. “S okay though, baby. I know you’re tryin’ this whole independence thing.” she muttered. “God, I miss you.”

Emma protested when she was yanked to her feet. “You’re not gonna just...break into my apartment and start bossin’ me ar--...mmmm.” Riley had distracted her, as usual, kissing her lips hard while her hands slid down to cup Emma’s ass, teasing along the seam. “Fu....I missed you too.” Emma admitted softly, nuzzling into her cheek. “Lemme just jump in the shower okay? Had...” She paused, squirming a little as Riley slid her leg up, pushing a thigh between Emma's legs. “Uh..How long are you staying?”

Riley let Emma ride her thigh for a couple seconds, watching her girl with a half lidded gaze before she stepped back. “A week, maybe two... Blaine has something he needs help with, and I have some shit I gotta take care of.” She upnodded towards the shower. “Go on, baby. Don’t worry about getting into your pajamas after.” Riley slid a hand down her own waist, cupping the bulge in her jeans with a suggestive little smirk.

Emma stepped back, moving towards the bathroom. “Riles, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean, you can stay here if you want, I guess, but--” That was all she got out before she was pushed against the wall, her cheek pressed against the chilly plaster, and the heat of Riley's body pressed against her back while Riley fisted her hair, pulling her head back, her voice a low growl in Emma's ear.

“I don’t remember asking.” Riley shoved her knee between Emma's legs, feeling the heat soaking her thigh through both the jeans and the sports shorts Emma wore. “You can pretend all you want, princess, because I got shit I gotta take care of and heaven forbid you not be a pain in my ass and not come with me, but when I’m home, it’s business as usual. Nuh..” She pressed her body against Emma, pushing her further into the wall when the ginger started to struggle. “Now, I’m being nice and letting you take a shower before I fuck you senseless. I suggest you take advantage of my kindness, yeah?”

Emma pushed back against the wall, but Riley held firm. Each time she opened her mouth to protest, Riley yanked her hair back, cutting her off. “Jesus, you even monologue like a fucking Bond villan!” Emma snarked, jerking up and crying when a hand came crashing against her flank.

“Shit! Ow!” Emma yelped out, moving up on tiptoes, she spun when Riley let her lose. “How fucking dare...” And that’s all she got out before her knees hit the floor, her face muffled by the rough denim jeans covering Riley’s legs. 

“Fine.” Riley said calmly, though there was that edge to her voice, her free hand came to the button of those jeans, popping them open, fly unzipped, the silicon cock springing out. Riley fisted the toy, then paused, the determined look turning confused. “Why are you laughing?”

“It’s...” Emma gasped, turning to burrow her face into Riley’s thigh as she shook with giggles. “It’s glittery...” She gasped out. “And...neon. Ohgod, Riles, your cock gl...” She pulled back, staring at the bright blue, glittery cock. “It’s ~glowing~” she gasped, dissolving into peals of laughter.

“I thought it looked cool! Like a lightsaber!” Riley protested, stepping back to look down at the cock that was indeed glowing in the low light of Emma's apartment, then glaring at the redhead practically cackling on the floor, before she shook her head and started to chuckle. “God, you’re such a brat.” she said softly, the grip she had on that falling bun loosening to card through Emma's hair.

Collecting herself, Emma nodded. “Yes, Obi wan..” she said seriously, snerking at the cock before she reached out, hooking her hands in the underwear style harness. “I like what’s underneath better..” she mused, tugging the fabric down while staring up at Riley with a small smile and bringing her face in, tongue flicking out to trace along the sticky seam between the other woman's legs.

Riley bit down on her lower lip, a bit discombobulated at the shift, but she wasn’t going to complain with Emma's face between her legs, instead using one hand to pull the harness and jeans down and off. Adjusting muscled thighs, she cupped Emma's head, letting out a soft, low moan as Emma's tongue flicked out, those fingers parting her before that expert tongue started to work, swirling and teasing. “Good, good girl.” Riley breathed, leaning to press her hand against the wall. 

Emma hmmed, trailing her hands up those lightly furred thighs, breathing in Riley’s scent while her tongue worked, teasing along those folds, delving her tongue into Riley’s wet warmth as slick dribbled down her chin. This...wasn’t how her night was supposed to go, but right now she wasn’t complaining.

“Em, baby. Fuck...” Riley mumbled as Emma worked between her legs, her teeth sinking into her lower lip when Emma latched onto that little nub, her tongue swirling and flicking. It didn’t take long for Riley to come undone, her hips rolling as she shivered, jerking back before she dropped into a squat, cupping Emma's face and licking her own juices off the girl’s lips. “Do you need me to help you, baby?’ she whispered, her voice gentle despite earlier aggression.

“N..” Emma started, then took a breath. Fuck it, Riley was here, might as well enjoy it. “Yeah..” she said softly, rising to her feet. 

Riley nodded, rising too, and took Emma's hand, leading her toward the bathroom. She tried not to look horrified at the tiny space or the dingy looking tub, though she was pleased at the ducky stickers at the bottom. At least Emma wouldn’t slip and crack her head open. Instead she worked on pulling the pins out of Emma's hair, tossing them in the sink and digging her fingers in the heavy locks to massage her scalp before Emma tugged off her shirt. 

“Be careful when you first turn the water on,” Emma warned. “The shower head is all fucky and I haven’t gotten round to fixing it.” Emma explained, wiggling out of her shorts as Riley turned the shower on and jumped back as it started to spray. 

“Why don’t you just stay in our fucking apartment, Em?” Riley bitched. “With a working shower that doesn’t look like...” She trailed off, shaking her head. “Nevermind, c’mon, get in baby.” she said, pulling off her own shirt and stepping into the shower, adjusting the handles until she got it right.

“Because I’m an adult, and I need to be responsible for my own...mmm.” Emma closed her eyes as the water hit her, reaching up to grab the soap. She didn’t even bother reaching for shampoo, letting Riley take care of that, though she did roll her eyes when she heard the grumbling coming from the other woman.

“Suave! I dump at least 3k in her fucking account every week and she uses fucking Suave...” Riley muttered, but she got to work scrubbing the day's sweat and grime out of Emma's hair, letting out a small sigh as the shorter woman leaned back against her.

Emma was half asleep when Riley bundled her out of the tub, quickly drying herself before wrapping a towel around the redhead. The morning light was already filtering through the curtains when she half carried Emma to bed, pulling the blankets down and sliding her in before she slid in behind her, Emma curling up instantly with a little mumble.

Tomorrow and the rest of the week were going to be...interesting. Riley was taking Emma to meet Sky, both of them were going to be locked in a secret building, usually used to treat the people they sold. Sky to get cleaned up, and Emma to...well, sleep. But for now, they weren’t fighting. For now, Emma was snoring lightly, and Riley was wrapped protectively around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rileyverse tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rileyverse)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I want to take the time to say that while this is pretty tame and also fantasy and just a fun story to read and possibly rub one out to, This is not okay in real life. Role play out your possessive fantasies with your lovers or play partners, or even have "consensual non consent" relationships. Goodness knows there's plenty of people out there who would absolutely adore this sort of powerplay, and it's no worse then people who like to go fight for fun IMO but remember consent and safe words or gestures or whatever, and if you feel you are being abused RL, please seek help, no matter what gender you are or what gender you love.
> 
> https://www.feminist.org/911/crisis.html <\--National abuse hotline


End file.
